What Happens When Joey Comes Back?
by Travis Teaslin
Summary: A CJ fic..... inspired by You Tube's HomeAndAwayTeasers.
1. Angelo's Question

'What happens when Joey comes back?'

It had been two days since Angelo had asked that question. Now finally all alone in the stark white hospital room, Charlie let Angelo's words again roam wildly in her mind. Her response at the time had been ambiguous to say the least. She was sure Angelo had not been happy with her simple words of _not wanting to two time anyone now or in the future_. Who had she been referring to? Now, days later, Charlie was still uncertain herself.

Shifting uncomfortably in the bed, for the hundredth time that day, Charlie could feel the ache which throbbed deep in her hip. Even through the morphine Rachel had administered to her earlier. She wondered if she should ask Rachel for more? Secretly, or not so secretly, she had been quietly enjoying the drugged haziness the morphine let her messed up world fall into. It allowed her a little escape from being 100% focused on reality. Without it her mind would have been alive and reeling the last couple of days. Madly debating and struggling to understand everything that had happened in her life recently, particularly the last three or four months.

Charlie was lying very still in the hospital bed. In her mind, she heard Angelo ask the question, again and again: 'What happens when Joey comes back?'

Not for the first time that day she sighed loudly to herself in response to the inaudible question, then pushed her body further back into the bed in search of a little pain relief. Before the accident Charlie hadn't given any thought to that scenario, the one where Joey comes back to the Bay. Now, with the question raised it was all she could think about. Admittedly, her thoughts seemed to come and go in a drug induced haze, as if swimming uncontrollably in her mind, but they were still there.

Surely Joey would have been contacted by the hospital. Her brother, her only family, had been involved in an accident. He was in hospital. She would be told Brett had hit someone with the car. That that person was Charlie, Charlie Buckton. How would Joey react? Charlie's fuzzy mind wondered. Would Joey even care about her any more or would her concern lie with her brother? Even after all he had done? Charlie shook her head. Her thoughts were becoming slow and confused.

Pushing her head deep into the pillow behind her, Charlie lay back on the bed. Her eyes were heavy, she let them close. A tiny happy smile struggled to form at the corners of her otherwise drugged lips. A comical sight as the morphine worked to push her mouth into a frown and thoughts of Joey were wanting her to smile. Charlie could see Joey's face before her. Her soft lips, her deep brown eyes. A cheeky lopsided grin. She wanted to reach out and touch the image that was etched on her heart. The eyes were sparkling. They were looking directly and intently at Charlie. Reflecting the water that was all around them. Charlie could remember that moment vividly. It was their moment on the boat. A perfect day where Joey had managed to see deep into Charlie's soul.

Charlie had been happily startled that day just how much Joey seemed to understand her. Joey had instinctively made Charlie feel so comfortable and natural. They had talked about personal things and they had danced. Charlie never let herself go like that. Definitely not enough to dance freely in the open as they had done. Then, as naturally as could be, the mood had changed. A slower song had begun to play on the radio. They had looked shyly and cautiously at each other. A spell seemingly cast over them. Joey had reached slowly and tenderly for Charlie's hands and Charlie, nervously, had let Joey take them. She had been transfixed, lost in a mesmerizing moment she never thought she would be lucky enough to experience in her lifetime. Then Charlie had run. The moment suddenly overwhelming.

That was the moment Charlie's world changed. The moment everything Charlie thought she knew about herself faded. It was the moment where everything Charlie was questioning about herself, everything and all the emotions she had been pushing down, somehow embarrassed by them, somehow deciding she would be unable to cope with the perceived enormity of it all, sprang wildly to life.

Back then it had been a raw, open and honest moment shared between two connected people. Now, to Charlie it appeared to simply be a magical moment of her past, lost, but forever locked in her heart.

In the hospital room Charlie opened her eyes slowly and stared hard into the dark night which lay beyond the window. A solitary tear rolled gently down her cheek. She clung to the memories she had just drifted through, wondering where Joey was at that precise moment-in-time. Her heart beat, just a little faster, at the thought of the woman whose heart she had broken.

Letting her eyes close slowly, Charlie saw Joey's eyes before her again. The eyes that had made her squirm and fidget in a powerful loving way. The eyes that made her question herself. Eyes that Charlie had fallen in love with. She had never met anyone that effected her the way Joey had. Sadly, with a heavy heart, Charlie also remembered the hurt and angry eyes that had bore menacingly into her when Joey warned her, _don't touch me_. That was the heartbreaking moment Joey found out about her one night stand with Hugo and their once happy world collapsed. Charlie had never wanted to hurt Joey.

The last memory made Charlie uncomfortable, she shifted carelessly in the bed, causing a searing pain to rip from her hip. She wanted to yell, she felt trapped in the hospital room and wanted desperately to get up and walk out. Unable to she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight against the pain.

It was now in amongst the searing pain bearing down on her hip Charlie let her mind drift to Angelo. She felt her heart slow a little in its rhythm. Losing some of the excitement it had previously felt remembering Joey. Here, all alone in the hospital room with just her thoughts and her memories, Charlie had to be honest, she had to admit finally, it wasn't love that bought her and Angelo together. She wondered why she did it. Why she fell into this relationship. Their first time was over a bottle of tequila and Roman's rejection, this time perhaps out of loneliness and Joey's rejection? She didn't like that thought.

Am I really so weak I need to be in a relationship, any relationship, to feel loved? Charlie wondered. She didn't want to be that person. She was strong and independent at work. She was strong and protective when it came to Ruby. Why was she not strong and open when it came to her personal relationships? Charlie, once again, marveled at where life had taken her. She was amazed at society's perceptions, its consciousness, what people tell themselves is right and wrong. What she had told herself was right and wrong. The weight of society is a very powerful thing Charlie told herself, knowing she had often been more concerned with other peoples opinions than her own happiness.

Charlie's heart and mind felt heavy. The morphine was finally claiming the body it had been invading all day. Her eyes were opening and closing uncontrollably. Batting slowly between a state of wakefulness and their desperate search of sleep. Laying there in the silence Charlie struggled to grasp her final thoughts before a dreamless sleep came to claim her; '_why was it easier for me to commit to the man that killed a friend and colleague than it was for me to commit to a woman?_' She never had the chance to answer before she drifted to a place of suspended consciousness, where she was numb and blissfully ignorant of the world around her.

She never stirred later that night when Joey stood over her bed, tears clearly glistening in the brown eyes Charlie had earlier been remembering with love.


	2. Breaking Up May Not Be Hard To Do!

Charlie could sense the morning light as it edged its way into the room. She stirred and quietly stretched her aching body. Her usually active limbs were bored of lying around.

Just as she was about to open her eyes there was the sound of somebody shuffling into the room. Damn, more nurses, more stats to be observed, more adjusting of the saline and morphine drips Charlie was thinking. _Do you get any rest in hospitals?_ She was beginning to wonder. With one nurse or another poking around in her room every four to six hours, private, protective Charlie was getting jack of it. Even if it was currently for her own good.

Ready to give herself up to which ever nurse was on the morning shift, Charlie slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Angelo seated before her. He was wearing his police overalls and was lacking in the overbearing aftershave he wore on his days off.

Charlie pushed herself up gently in the bed. "Hey." She mumbled whilst rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling today?" Angelo's eyes and voice were full of concern.

"Better. Well, I slept better last night. If it wasn't for the nurses constant interruptions I may even have been able to sleep longer. Who knows." Charlie eyed the uniform, "Are you on your way in?"

"Yeah. Duty calls." Angelo stated matter of factly a little grin on his lips. He glanced cautiously at Charlie before going on. "Listen Charlie. I've been thinking. I don't know if I'm the right person for you at the moment. It seems a lot of things have come about as a result of this accident. Joey appears to have been a very big part of your life recemtly and possibly a part not even really over yet. Brett seems fairly angry with you." Angelo paused briefly watching as Charlie bit gently on her bottom lip. "Your relationship with Joey is a fairly big piece of information to leave out of a conversation Charlie. If I know you at all, I can only assume entering into the relationship would not have been an easy one for you to make. I don't know all the details of it but I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who is not committed to me. I was just thinking maybe we should take some time. You can sort out all these other things that are going on and it might all work out for us. You did tell me before we got together that there had been someone else, maybe I pushed too hard. Maybe you need to decide where your heart lies."

Charlie was motionless on the bed. Stunned at Angelo's words. She felt kind of numb. What Angelo was saying was right. She did feel confused. She wasn't sure where her heart lay. As if caught in a stupor, Charlie registered she was neither happy or sad that Angelo was breaking it off with her, it was more a feeling of relief. Which she momentarily thought was an odd reaction to the end of a relationship. Surely that in itself spoke volumes with regard to the level of love she must have been feeling. Charlie did feel a little hurt though. But, then again, nobody liked being dumped did they? Not even if your heart hadn't been in the relationship to begin with.

Charlie realized she hadn't said anything in response, she had simply let the walls erect themselves around her. Self protect mode. She was not going to let Angelo or anyone hurt her. She wasn't quite ready to self analyze just yet. Pushing back in the bed, metaphorically to a safe distance, Charlie simply asked, "How's Brett?"

Angelo was not surprised by this sudden change in focus. Just how distant Charlie had been keeping herself from him came hurtling into recognition. His eyes were sad at the realization. "Ah. Fine. Some whiplash, severe bruising. Nothing serious. Apparently he'll be released from hospital later today."

Charlie didn't respond. Still in shock that it had been Brett than had hit her. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither sure what to say.

Angelo had not removed his eyes from Charlie. "Well, I should get going I guess."

"Yeah sure, I guess." Charlie was quick to respond. "I have a big day myself. The nurse believes I should be able to get out of bed and shower by myself!" She said proudly.

Angelo couldn't help but softly chuckle. He stood, leant forward and kissed Charlie on the forehead before heading for the door. "I'll see you later OK?" The visions circulating in his brain of him helping Charlie shower were almost more than he could bear. He closed the door gently behind him and leaned there momentarily. standing in the hall, Angelo wandered if he had done the right thing. He didn't want to lose Charlie but he didn't want to be second best either. He was to proud for that.

Charlie listened to the door as it clicked shut. She closed her eyes and let whatever it was she was feeling wash over her. She couldn't describe the feeling other than to say it felt strangely right to be on her own at that moment.

An hour later. Having worked her way through breakfast. Cereal, a piece of fruit, juice and two cups of tea. Charlie was just contemplating buzzing for the nurse ready to enquire about her shower options when the door swung open and her father and Morag entered.

"Morning Charlie. How's my Princess?"

Charlie looked a little quizzically at Morag, wondering if her fathers Alzheimer's was miraculously retreating somehow. She couldn't remember the last time he had called her his Princess. Ruby was as well but neither girl minded. You could always have more than one Princess in the family they had often joked when they were younger. It felt great to have her father there, both in body and mind. She wondered how long it would last?

"Charlie listen, we have been thinking," her father looked at Morag for silent support before going on. "I don't know how to say this, so it's best if it just comes straight out."

"Sure. What's up Dad?"

"Charlie, Angelo tells us you have started dating. And honestly, I can't say I approve. I don't like him and I don't trust him. I just don't think he is good enough for my little girl. He killed Jack, Martha's husband! Proved innocent or not he still covered up his involvement in the matter. It goes against everything a good police officer believes in." Ross had dropped his head slightly and was shaking it still in disbelief. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I don't think I will ever approve of this relationship,"

"Dad, stop," Charlie tried to interrupt her father but he kept on going. Ross needed to get things off his chest and was all to aware his grasp of the conversation may disappear at any moment.

"Charlie, let me finish. After Brett's outburst the other night with regards to you ruining his family Ruby has also told us a little about Joey. She says you loved her and that you had decided you were going to tell us about your relationship. Is this true?"

Charlie was lying very still and quiet, she had no idea how her father had reacted or would react to such news. "Yes." Was all she could mutter. The word was meek, very quietly spoken.

"O' Charlie, I wish you had of told us. Darling, I don't care who you fall in love with as long as they are good enough for you. That they make you happy. That they make you smile and laugh. I've watched you grow up, I've seen your close relationship with your mother, your protectiveness over Ruby, I'm aware of the little distance that has always seemed to be between us. I guess, deep down I knew, I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love with a woman and I'm not. Charlie, I just want you to be happy. That is all I have ever wanted for both Ruby and yourself. I know it's your life and you will do what you think is best for you but I just don't see your eyes light up around Angelo and I don't trust him. You don't seem to fit."

"Dad. It's alright." Charlie cut in before her father could go on. She was not use to him showing his emotions, being so open with her. "Angelo broke it off with me this morning." Charlie stated without appearing upset.

Ross could not hide the relief that flooded his face. He let himself fall heavily into the chair beside Charlie's bed.

"Well, that is a relief." Morag spoke for the first time since they had entered the room. Her unusual quietness and voicing of opinion was not lost on Charlie, she wondered what the woman was thinking.

In the quietness that ensued, Ross appeared a little mentally exhausted from the effort of his speech. Morag turned her attention to Charlie.

"Charlie, we spoke to Rachel last night. She seems to think you should be able to be released either tomorrow or the next day. We thought you may like to come and stay with us for a few days while you are still recovering. It would be absolutely no inconvenience and you could get the proper care you will no doubt need. I imagine you will be flitting between crutches and a wheelchair and finding the most mundane of tasks exhausting for the next few days at least."

Charlie was still touched by her fathers earlier emotional statement, never realizing how much notice her father had taken of her before. She had always felt he had been too wrapped up in his career and never home while she was growing up to take any notice. Charlie simply nodded her head in agreement to the offer, noting that it was more a statement than a question from Morag anyway. She slowly looked between the two and realized she was happy to be able to spend some time with her father while he appeared in better health. It may be a great opportunity for them to work on their relationship. For Charlie to find some peace in their relationship.

After they finally left the room Charlie lay back on the bed, her eyes were staring blankly at the wall opposite as she marveled for the first time at the weird family ties that could have been. What with Martha (Jack's widower, Morag's grand niece) dating Hugo (Jack's cousin), Charlie (Morag's step-daughter) dating Angelo (Jack's killer), Charlie having slept with Hugo in the past, Xavier (Hugo's brother) dating Ruby (Charlie's sister), Angelo seemingly determined to pin something on either Hugo or Xavier now or in the future and Tony (Jack's father) wanting to kill Angelo.

It was a tangled web that had been weaved and it was exhausting just thinking about it. But, it really could have made for some fun extended family Christmas's and/or Sunday BBQ's Charlie thought to herself before buzzing for the nurse.

A desperate need for a shower was apparent.


	3. The Joys Of Dry Land

Joey woke with a start. Instantly springing to a seated position in bed. Her eyes were still glued shut with heavy sleep. Somewhere on the floor, amongst the clothes she had hastily discarded the night before, her phone was screaming, desperate to be answered.

Leaning precariously out of the bed, Joey balanced her weight on one hand while the other fumbled and searched for the phone amongst the clothes on the floor. She thought she could still feel the motions of water beneath her. It was one of her favourite things. Those random moments, after returning to dry land, when she felt the ground, like an ocean, rolling under her. Locating her phone and opening her eyes, she let herself fall back into the pile of pillows and pushed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Jo. It's Brett. Are you at home?"

"Yeah. Why? What time is it?" Joey's voice was croaky, her body only just beginning to stir.

"Listen, the Doc says I'm getting out today. I'll be home this afternoon, will you be there?"

"Ah, yeah sure. No plans to be anywhere else." Joey stated, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you at home OK." Brett ended the call without so much as a goodbye.

Joey clicked her own phone off and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. She snuggled further into her doner and was throughly enjoying the comfort of her own bed, wondering what had changed in Summer Bay since her departure.

Moments later, with some reluctance, Joey finally swung her legs out of the bed. She purposely strode to the window and threw back the curtains, squinting hard against the sunshine that suddenly poured into the room.

"Damn, that's bright! What time is it?" She wondered allowed to herself.

Picking up her phone again she read the time, 11:07 a.m! "My god! Since when do I sleep that late?"

She threw her phone back on the unmade bed and headed for the kitchen. Upon opening the fridge, she was not surprised to find it empty outside of, a half eaten pizza, milk that was curdling, some butter that looked like it had seen better days and a selection of bourbon and coke cans. The sink was full of dirty dishes and the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned since she left.

"Geez Brett, really looking after yourself in my absence hey?"

She shut the fridge door and headed for the shower.

She was starving and was contemplating a trip to the diner, a sudden craving for one of Leah's burgers and shakes almost overwhelming her, but then thought better of it. She wasn't ready to see anyone yet and knew in such a small town she would invariably run into someone there.

She took a long moment to luxuriate in the shower. The unlimited hot water felt good against her skin. Although she had showered the night before, this morning she took her time. Very happy there were currently no water restrictions in the area. She soaped her body and washed her hair twice. She left the conditioner to do its work while she paid special attention to the shaving of her legs. Having been somewhat neglected whilst she was out to sea. Finally, after scrubbing her face and rinsing off, Joey stepped out of the shower. Her fingers and thumbs resembled ten tiny prunes. She hurriedly toweled herself dry and lathered her body in moisturizer before getting dressed.

"There, almost human again" She spoke to the reflection looking back at her from the bedroom mirror.

Fishing twenty dollars out of her bag she headed to the corner shop. Returning with fresh bread, butter, milk, juice and beans, Joey made herself breakfast. Then turned to the real task at hand. Cleaning.

She scrubbed and hoovered, polished and sparkled until the house looked like new again. She removed all the empty pizza boxes and spirt bottles, then went about unpacking herself and beginning the task of washing the fish smell from her clothes. She had just collapsed onto the sofa with a book when Brett stepped through the front door. His left wrist was strapped and Joey could see bruising poking out from under his t-shirt, but other than that he looked OK. He may have actually been limping a little but Joey wasn't sure.

She didn't jump up to greet him, merely staying on the sofa where she was. Watching.

"Wow Jo, you've tidied up!" Brett couldn't help but exclaim.

"Well, it was a tip Brett." Joey's face couldn't hide the disgust. She watched him fall into the sofa opposite her. "So, how are you today?"

"Glad to be out of the hospital, I hate those places."

Joey couldn't help herself, she cut him off. The expression on her face was unreadable, but her voice was strong. "Did you do it on purpose Brett? Did you run Charlie over on purpose?"

She could hear the emotion in her voice. She physically flinched at the inflexion on the final word. She had often wondered why most Australians finished a sentence/statement at a higher pitch than what they had originally started. She began to contemplate that thought again now. She didn't like it. She didn't like the inferred meaning. Joey thought she would have gotten over Charlie by now. Seeing her last night at the hospital though, while she had been sleeping, had raised all sorts of emotions in herself. Emotions she didn't want to analyze just yet.

"Jo, I swear, I didn't. I didn't even see her. One minute the road was clear and I was getting ready to turn into the drive, then the next thing her and some bloke were on the road and she was in front of the car."

"Some bloke?" Joey couldn't hide the hurt that was etched on her face. She felt her heart as it twisted a little.

"Yeah, a bloke Jo. I hate what she did to you. If I had of seen her, who knows, maybe I would have run her down. She ruined our family Jo. She made you...,"

Joey exhaled loudly, causing Brett to stop talking. She didn't want to go through this again. "Brett, stop! For the hundredth time, she didn't _make_ me do anything. I _am_ gay! There is no other way to say it. I have always been gay. It's not a choice. It's who I am. I won't ever be bringing any boys home Brett, it will always be girls. Damn it. If you still can't deal with that then there isn't much point in me coming home anymore."

"It's wrong Jo. You are _not _one of those!" Brett was angry but trying to control himself.

"Brett I am. Listen, I love you. I love you for being straight, can you not love me for being gay? I am still your sister. Still the same person you grew up with. Nothing else about me is different." Joey's eyes looked sad as she looked at her brother, she could feel tears building at the back of her throat, she struggled to control them. She breathed deep. "Can't you love me for who I am Brett?"

The last question was spoken gently. A cold hard silence descended on the room as it hung in the air unanswered. Joey could sense the anger bubbling away inside her brother. She wanted to scream at him. To hit him. To knock sense into him. His homophobia was as alien to her as her homosexuality was to him. She didn't understand how two people from the same family, the same upbringing could be so different. She felt like they were polar worlds apart. She wanted to break down and cry.

She desperately didn't want to lose her brother, particularly over something that felt so natural to her. He was her only family now. They were all that each other had. But, now that she had come out, she no longer had the energy to try and hide who she was. She was proud of herself and she wanted nothing more than for Brett to be proud of her to.

Before the tears came, Joey got up and left the house. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she headed for the beach. Back less than twenty-four hours and she was missing the water already. She headed away from town, to the secluded bays on the far side of the wharf. A place few people went. It had always been her favourite spot. Walking around the first set of rocks it was there she finally collapsed onto the sand, clutched her knees to her chest and cried.


	4. Ruby's Visit

Charlie sat uncomfortably in the wheelchair, fresh from her shower. The water had made her feel invigorated but the reliance on crutches or a wheelchair was annoying and frustrating. She felt her independence was somehow stripped from her. With her frustration bubbling dangerously close to the surface Charlie was just about to snap at the nurse trying to assist her when Ruby entered the room.

"Hey Charlie. How's it going?" There was a skip in her step and her voice was very upbeat. It annoyed Charlie immediately.

"Just great Ruby. I'm obviously as happy as a pig in shit." Charlie couldn't stop the thick layer of sarcasm that dripped from her words. One hand slapped the armrest of the wheelchair in demonstration of her frustration.

Ruby, standing behind Charlie, rolled her eyes and mouthed the word sorry, a benefit for the nurse. The nurse simply shrugged and left. Bored. She had seen it all before.

"Do you want a push out to the garden? It's a beautiful day." Ruby didn't wait for a response, she had grabbed the back of the chair and was already moving Charlie in the direction of the exit.

Charlie couldn't contain the small smile working its way to the corners of her mouth. She had always loved Ruby's happy go lucky nature.

"Sure, that would be great." Charlie's words were soft but it was apparent Ruby's presence had immediately eased Charlie's pent up anger.

Charlie felt ridiculous at her outburst. She had simply been feeling sorry for herself and now realized it was selfish. She forced herself to relax and tried to get as comfortable as she could in the chair while Ruby pushed her outside. In the garden, the winter sunshine and gentle breeze instantly felt lovely on her skin. She closed her eyes and raised her face in the direction of the beating rays. She let the warmth wash over her. Making her smile.

With her face still upturned to the sun it was Charlie who spoke first.

"So, you told Dad and Morag about Joey?" Charlie opened her eyes just in time to see Ruby flinch ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry Charlie. But, in my defence, after Brett's outburst they were asking all sorts of questions. I didn't think you would mind. It's in the past and you were going to tell them at the time anyway, right? Besides they were surprisingly cool with it. I mean _surprisingly cool_." Ruby emphasized the final words, still a little shocked how easily Charlie could have been accepted as a dyke by the family.

"I know." Charlie's face looked incredulous. "They came and saw me this morning. I think I stared open mouthed at Dad the whole time he was speaking. He was like a new man."

Ruby was now watching Charlie closely. She was trying to gauge Charlie's reaction to Joey's name. She was trying to read her sister, but Charlie, as always, was giving nothing away. Ruby hated the way Charlie always kept her emotions pulled in tight. Sometimes she felt Charlie would never open up emotionally to her.

"So what are you going to do about Brett?" She asked rather hesitantly.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll wait for the Police report, see what it says. Surely he didn't do it on purpose though?" Charlie looked at her sister, her face full of questions.

Ruby shrugged and silently hoped he hadn't done it on purpose either. Secretly she had always hoped Charlie and Joey would get back together. She didn't feel the same energy from Charlie now that Angelo was around. And quite frankly, at the time she had been shocked at Charlie's admission to still being attracted to Angelo. Particularly as Charlie had only just declared her love for Joey a few short weeks earlier. For Ruby, it was one of Charlie's more confusing traits. For someone who always appeared emotionally stand offish she certainly did fall in love quickly. Ruby had often thought to herself. But, Ruby being the observer that she is, also managed to learn a lot from Charlie. Particularly with regard to, how not to act in relationships. Ruby was determined she wouldn't just meander through life moving from one relationship to another like her sister. She wanted her relationships to always be special.

Charlie suddenly shivered involuntarily. A slight cool breeze catching her off guard. "So," Charlie dragged her line of sight from the horizon to Ruby, "Dad and Morag have offered for me to go and stay with them for a few days when I get out of hospital."

"What! What about me?"

"Rubes, you've got school. It will only be for a week or so. I thought you could come down on the weekend. Neither of us have been to see Dad for a while. It'll be nice. I'll be able to clear my head."

Ruby laughed quietly, Charlie's face looked confused.

"Isn't that one of the reasons you went to Dad's last time?"

Charlie just sighed, she didn't want to think about Joey, not now. Her head and heart were confused, she had enough to deal with between Angelo and Brett at the moment. Joey had left her three months earlier and that is what Charlie tried to keep telling herself.

***

Joey returned from the beach a few hours later. She found Brett spread out on the sofa in front of the television sucking back what looked like his third bourbon and coke. Not wanting to fight with him any more today, she went directly to the kitchen and began to make them both a very simple pasta for dinner. Looking in the cupboard she also made a mental note to herself to hit the shops tomorrow and restock the fridge and pantry. There really was very little to choose from.

Somewhere, somehow, along the way that night, it became apparent that an unspoken rule had been established where the gay thing was going to go unmentioned between them. Joey decided she could live with that for the moment. It wasn't like she was going to be bringing a succession of hot leggy women home with her. Not that she wouldn't have wanted to, it's just, there wasn't much choice. Summer Bay was definitely lacking in its representation of the ten to fifteen percent of the world who identified as gay, Joey thought to herself. Maybe Brett just needs more time to get his head around things. Understand who she is. See that she is not actually the devil incarnate as he may be thinking.

Their dinner conversation quickly became filled with Joey's adventures out at sea. With Brett admitting he was sorry that she had been called back in a little early and Joey admitted she didn't mind. As she explained, they had been headed back and were only a few days shy of the end of the three month stint anyway. So, after being notified of Brett's accident, and as they only had a couple of nights left out on the water and were fairly close to Summer Bay the skipper had very kindly agreed to bring Joey back in early. He had also offered Joey a place on the next long haul and had told her he would be in contact with her as soon as he had a set departure date.

Given their earlier altercation both were relieved the night was surprisingly pleasant.

As Joey started on the dishes, she actually began to believe life in Summer Bay, until the next long haul, may not be that bad. Her hesitation at returning was beginning to fade.


	5. A Visit To The Diner

Joey woke the next day to find Brett still asleep in his room. She quickly showered having decided to head to the diner for breakfast. Thinking to herself she would eventually, sometime, have to face everyone, she thought she may as well get it over with sooner rather than later.

Outside it was a stunning day, Joey removed her hoodie and rolled up her jeans deciding to walk along the beach.

"Joeeyy!" Leah couldn't contain her excitement at seeing the woman who had bonded so well with her son stroll through the door. She flew out from behind the counter and met Joey in the middle of the diner, embracing her and planting a warm kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing here? When did you get back? What's going on?"

Joey had almost forgotten how Greek Leah could sound. She had missed the accent. Squeezing Leah back, Joey caught her breath, she was feeling overwhelmed by the warm reception.

"Hey Leah. It's good to see you too. You look great." Joey admired the woman standing before her. "How's Veej?"

"Good, really good. He's missed you though."

Joey let her eyes drop to the floor. She had missed the little guy too. She had missed a lot of things from the Bay.

"How's everyone else?" Joey asked shyly. She couldn't bring herself to ask about the girls individually. She didn't think she could say Charlie's name out loud, without getting all emotional.

"Fine. Good. Same old, same old" Leah stated "You know, nothing changes, everything changes. Ruby should be here in a minute actually, she normally stops in on her way to school. What can I get for you?"

Joey felt her confidence drop at the mention of Ruby's name. Suddenly she didn't feel ready to see any of the Bucktons just yet. She was filled with a burning need to suddenly get out of the diner.

"Ah, can I get a toasted ham and cheese and latte to go? Thanks Leah."

"Sure. Take a seat. Won't be a tick. It's so good to see you Joey."

With that Leah disappeared into the kitchen and Joey sunk onto the sofa hidden beside the counter. She kept one eye nervously on the door.

A few moments later Joey was seated on the beach enjoying the sunshine, salted breeze and her toasted sarnie. She was just swallowing the last mouthful of her latte, when she heard the sound of crunching sand beside her. She watched as the persons shadow edged its way closer. Joey continued to fiddle with her coffee cup, unsure if she wanted to look up.

Swallowing hard Joey then felt a little gush of wind as the person who had wondered over sat on the sand beside her. She didn't even need to raise her face. Joey could see the school uniform from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Ruby. How are you?"

Joey's words were softly spoken. They felt wildly inadequate. Both girls turned and eyed each other a little standoffishly, then simultaneously leaned towards each other and hugged fiercely.

"Wow Joey, you look great."

"Thanks Rubes. Fresh salt air, daily sunshine and hard labour will do that to you, I guess!"

"When did you get back?"

The girls were looking at each other, sizing each other up. Both aware of the many thoughts and emotions running rampant in their minds. Joey shifted her eyes from Ruby, they became downcast. They stared intently at the sand in front of her.

"The skipper bought me back in two days ago. After a call was placed to the boat about Brett and Charlie." Joey voice was barely above a whisper. She paused and picked up a handful of sand. She watched it drift slowly through her fingers and fly away. Only after her hand was empty did she slowly raise her eyes again and look at the girl sitting beside her. "How is she Ruby?"

Ruby noticed Joey's eyes had become moist with tears. Her own throat restricted, she wondered how much Joey knew of Charlie's life now.

"She's OK Joey. Frustrated, but OK. A dislocated right hip. She's headed down to Dad and Morag's for a few days from tomorrow."

"Brett swears black and blue he didn't even see her. Do you think she'll press charges? I know he's been an asshole in the past, but I don't believe he would have done it on purpose." Even through all their differences Joey was still concerned for her brother. "What was she doing down by our house anyway?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to feel awkward. She didn't feel like it was her place to talk about Angelo but she was no good at lying either. Her pause, before answering, was too long though and just like with Hugo, Joey put two and two together.

"She was down there with her boyfriend, right?" Joey was struggling to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Ruby looked at her startled and nodded.

"Don't worry, Brett said she was with a guy. I just took a lucky guess."

"Well, he's actually her ex now. But yeah, two days ago he was her boyfriend."

Ruby watched Joey's head drop. She reached her hand out and placed it gently on Joey's knee. They sat in silence for a minute while Joey tried to compose herself.

"It's alright Ruby, I left, I didn't ask her to wait."

Joey wanted to say more but couldn't, her throat was constricting as she fought back the tears.

"What about you Joey? Have you moved on?"

Joey snorted and shook her head. "I don't know if I'll ever 'move on'" She stated honestly before rising to her knees.

"Rubes, I've gotta go and you should be getting to school." Joey planted a quick kiss on the school girls cheek then turned to go, angrily wiping at a rogue tear that was cascading down her own cheek.

"Joey, how long are you back for?" Ruby yelled after Joey's retreating figure.

Joey either didn't hear or choose not to respond and was soon much further along the beach and out of Ruby's sight.

Picking up her school bag Ruby wandered in the direction of school, contemplating the dilemma of whether to tell Charlie about the encounter.


	6. Morag's & Ross's

Aw. pmcc of-course she does!

Toastie, AuthorW, Jsco, Jarlie I always love your reviews.

Ms CoolCat, two words - THANK YOU.

Thanks everybody who's reviewed, very sweet, love reading all of them.

Travis. x

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ruby had the window down. Her hand was outside the car and pushing hard through the wind. Rolling like a wave.

She wanted to turn the radio up loud. She wanted to get lost in the music. However, Morag was having none of it. Ruby was facing the older lady but only half listening as Morag reprimanded her sternly about her hand being outside of the moving car's window.

_A family full of police officers, detectives and judges was certainly trying at times_! Ruby thought bitterly to herself at the end of Morag's rant.

However, she quickly brushed it off. It was Friday afternoon and they were headed out of the Bay. Morag had come to pick Ruby up after school so she could spend the weekend with Charlie, Ross and herself. Having just left Summer Bay Ruby was missing Xavier already but she was excited to be headed to the city. Reluctantly she dragged her hand back inside the car and rested her head against the window frame. She closed her eyes and let the wind whip wildly through her hair and the sun beat down on her face.

Charlie was in the garden doing her prescribed physio when she heard the car pull up in the drive. A smile immediately sprung to her lips. She waited where she was knowing it would be quicker for them to find her there, than for her to make her way inside. She was still reliant on crutches, much to her annoyance.

She was leaning casually on the crutches when Ruby bounded into the garden.

"Charliieee!" She squealed excitedly.

They embraced tightly, each having missed the other, more than they would like to admit. Finally letting go they both fell softly onto the garden chairs nearby.

"So, how's your hip?" Ruby asked while beaming at her sister.

Charlie lifted her top and revealed a giant yellow, green bruise with purple patches that stretched from her rib cage to beyond where Ruby could see.

"Gross." The youngest Buckton announced while squirming in her seat.

"It actually looks worse than it feels now. Thank God." Charlie answered while she gently lowered her shirt. "I've been getting plenty of rest and doing my exercises religiously everyday, hopefully, I will only need the crutches for another few days, maybe a week. Me, myself, and my underarms, cannot wait to get rid of them!"

Both girls chuckled and continued to grin broadly at each other.

"What about you? How was your week? How's school? _How's Xavier_?" Charlie fired all four questions off at once, the last with a little teasing tone.

"Um. Good. Fine. OK. Great! I think that answers everything." Ruby looked cheekily at her sister before lowering her eyes and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She was thinking of Joey.

Charlie couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Ruby's demeanour. She wondered if something had happened at school.

"What's up Rubes? What's happened?" Charlie's voice sounded a little anxious and she began to feel a little nervous.

"Nothing. I promise." Ruby looked at her sister. "We'll talk later. I just wanna have a nice weekend with you and Dad. And Morag" She added hastily, noticing both her Dad and Morag headed for the garden carrying a tray of food and drink.

Charlie eyed her suspiciously but didn't push the matter. She made a mental note to find out later what was troubling her little sister. The four of them stayed in the garden until the sun began to set and the cooler night air set in. Only then did they drag themselves inside and Morag began to make a start on dinner.

By Sunday Ross had taken a turn for the worse. The girls had found him trying to put socks on over his shoes and when Charlie called out to him he looked terribly confused and didn't know who she was. They decided the day of sightseeing they had planned would need to be cancelled. Or, at least postponed, they told themselves in the hope of cheering each other up. The harbor cruise and dinner at 'Doyles on the Beach', at Watson Bay watching the sun set behind the bridge, would have to wait for their next trip to the city. They resigned themselves to another day in Morag's garden.

Ruby was flicking through a magazine and half watching as Charlie put her body through several gentle yoga moves. She was very aware of a certain conversation burning inside her head but didn't know how to start, or even if she should tell Charlie. According to all outward appearances Charlie seemed to have moved on from Joey and Ruby didn't want to upset her sister unnecessarily. She was just draining her juice glass and about to head inside when Charlie, standing and stretching towards the sky began the one conversation Ruby had just been thinking about. The one she had been avoiding all weekend.

"So young lady. Are you going to tell me what was on your mind on Friday?" Charlie asked as she wobbled over to the table and collapsed on the chair opposite Ruby. Charlie would swear her right leg was now shorter than the left, but everyone tried convincing her it was just a sensation from the dislocation and that it would pass in time. "Or do I need to beat it out of you with one of my crutches." She added wickedly, waving a crutch in the air.

Ruby smiled at the little joke and looked deep into Charlie's eyes. She was searching for any kind of tell tale sign to know what Charlie was thinking. All she saw was Charlie's concerned eyes looking back at her. She had no idea what Charlie was thinking or feeling emotionally anymore. She wished, once again, that Charlie would learn to show her true self, instead of being so closed off all the time.

Ruby sighed and pushed the magazine clumsily across the table. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed gently at her forehead.

"Charlie. I didn't..., I don't...., mmm, I don't know if you want to know or not but..., "

"But what Rubes? Has something happened to you? Are you alright?" All Charlie's senses were heightened.

"Yes. I'm fine Charlie. It's more to do with you." Ruby stated looking eagerly at her sister. She really wanted to know how Charlie felt about Joey but Charlie had not spoken a word about the girl in almost three months.

Ruby didn't remove her eyes from Charlie. She edged forward in her seat and rested her folded arms on the table in front of her. Her gaze deepened. Charlie wondered what was coming.

"Charlie..., I saw Joey."

"What!" The response was immediately fast and high pitched. Charlie's face looked startled and her mouth hung slightly open before she caught herself and quickly wiped the emotion away. "Where?"

"She's back in the Bay." Is all Ruby said.

Charlie's mind was working overtime. Her heart beat a little faster and her palms felt a little clammy before she wiped them nervously on her trousers.

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she staying?"

"With Brett I guess."

"What,"

"Charlie stop." Ruby was feeling dizzy with how fast Charlie was firing all these questions at her. "Please. Stop with all the questions. Tell me how your feeling and I will tell you what I know." The youngest Buckton tried taking control, she wanted Charlie to open up.

Charlie was stunned, she felt momentarily rooted to the spot. She could feel her breath catching as she looked straight at Ruby. She couldn't stop herself from asking one more question, the question she really wanted to know. "How did she look Rubes?"

Charlie's face and voice had softened as her mind filled with all the memories Joey's name conjured up. To Ruby, her eyes appeared a little moist.

"She..., she looked _good_ Charlie. I mean, _really good_. Not that that's my thing, but you know if it was......"

"OK, OK. I get the picture." Charlie put her face in her hands as she wondered just how good was Ruby's _good_! She could see Joey clearly in her mind, her pulse raced.

"What are you thinking Charlie?" Ruby was watching Charlie closely. "Tell me what your feeling. I didn't know whether I should tell you, I thought you had moved on with Angelo?"

Charlie shook her head and looked sadly at her sister. "I don't know what I'm thinking Rubes. She just left. She didn't contact me. She wasn't even going to say goodbye. If I didn't run to see her at the pier that day...... I guess in a way it's been hard to get closure. I began to think she wasn't coming back. I hurt her and I didn't think she could forgive me for that. I've tried to move on, I just don't know." Charlie's eyes were pleading for something, what she didn't know, she felt unsure. "_What should I be thinking_?" Her final words were more for herself, not a question for Ruby.

Sitting there in another moment of stunned silence, Charlie's mind and body were reeling. A tornado of emotions tearing at her heart and her soul. She was angry, lost, hurt, confused, afraid, excited, shy, sad and happy all at once. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to know nothing. She wanted to see Joey. She wanted to avoid Joey. But mostly, she wanted and needed to know that Joey was OK.

Knowing Joey was back in the Bay sent butterflies screaming through Charlie's stomach. She ached to see her at least one more time. She wanted to apologize properly and honestly for Hugo. She wanted to apologize for betraying her trust. She needed Joey to understand that she never meant to hurt her. And somewhere, deep down inside, Charlie wanted to know if Joey still loved her. Maybe could still love her?

***

Charlie and Ruby shared a sad farewell very early the next morning. They were hugging for a third time as Ruby threw her bag on the back seat of Morag's car. Ruby's eyes still felt heavy with sleep but they needed to leave early or Ruby wouldn't have made it back in time for school. Charlie stood, and leaned heavily on her crutches, watching the car until it turned at the bottom of the street and was out of sight, on it's way back to Summer Bay. She could still hear the words Ruby had just whispered to her:

'_I love you Charlie. It'll all work out. You just need to be honest with yourself first.'_

Charlie was deeply touched and overwhelmed by the love she felt for her sister at that moment.

The girls had talked openly and candidly the previous afternoon. Charlie had shared little things, but not everything Ruby knew. And, that was OK. Charlie was opening up a little and Ruby loved her for it. Ruby had watched with keen interest as Charlie's face took on a serene look when she spoke of Joey, the permanent lines of worry seeming to ease from her forehead. She also noticed the way Charlie's eyes seemed to smile and sparkle a little when she talked about the woman that had once been such a big part of her life. Of-course, Ruby also noticed, but didn't comment on, the lack of life or lack of a certain spark in Charlie, that was apparent when the girls discussed Angelo.

During the previous afternoon Charlie hadn't spoken of love for either party but Ruby was fairly certain she knew where her sisters heart lay. She just wished Charlie would see it and have the courage to act on it herself.


	7. Charlie Returns To The Bay

Charlie spent a restless few days with Morag and her father after Ruby left early that Monday morning. Since their talk in the garden on Sunday afternoon, Charlie had been unable to stop thinking about Joey. Knowing she was in the Bay simply amplified those thoughts. So close yet so far was often the phrase on Charlie's mind. She was sending herself mad with 'what if' scenarios and, a considerable amount of time was suddenly devoted to imagining all sorts of possibilities.

Every night Charlie would fall asleep thinking of one romantic reunion or another. She found they were always over the top and always very passionate as Charlie knew exactly how alive Joey could make her feel. Charlie would then wake hours later, a fear clutching at her heart and thoughts of having lost Joey for good running madly through her mind. She would feel the panic.

It was from one of these sleepless restless nights that Charlie woke on Thursday. She knew, then and there, that morning, that she needed to know if she had lost the woman she loved. The unknown was too much. Thoughts on the matter were consuming her. It had _finally_ become apparent, that what she felt for Angelo was nothing compared to what she felt for Joey. She wanted her woman back, if that woman would have her.

***

Charlie arrived home late Thursday afternoon to a warm welcome from Ruby, Leah and VJ. They had put up some balloons and a 'welcome home' banner. Slightly daggy but quite sweet, Charlie thought, obviously Ruby's idea. It made her smile as she realized how much she had missed being there.

Leah was busy whipping up one of her favourite meals in celebration of Charlie's return so after they had all hugged and said there hello's Leah disappeared into the kitchen and Charlie took that opportunity to drag Ruby off to her bedroom under the pretense of needing help with her bag.

"So.., have you seen Joey again?" The older Buckton asked, trying to give an outer appearance of calm, while her insides danced a violent nervous jig.

Upon hearing the question, Ruby dropped her gaze and smirked knowingly to herself. A little shiver of excitement ran gently up her spine. The excitement was short lived however, as she couldn't hide the disappointment she was feeling at suddenly being the bearer of what felt like decidedly bad news.

"Um.., actually no, sorry Charlie." Ruby stated gently.

Charlie felt the disappointment too.

"But that doesn't mean anything Charlie. I've mainly been at school or hanging out with Xavier, Jai and Annie. Maybe Leah has seen her at the diner." Ruby hastily added.

"Yeah, maybe."

Charlie faced her bag and unzipped it, a look of disappointment clear and apparent on her face. She didn't want everyone knowing her business. She didn't want to involve lots of people in her search for Joey. She wanted it to be private. She wanted Joey's honest reaction to whatever may happen when they saw each other again.

"You'll find her if you want to Charlie, it's not the biggest town in the world." Ruby said embracing her sister in a small show of support.

"I know..., I know Rubes. I just need to find out where to start, that's all." Charlie stood enjoying Ruby's embrace. "Somehow, I don't think simply knocking on their front door is the answer. _I'm pretty sure neither Joey or Brett would be welcoming to that!_" Ruby heard the sarcasm in Charlie's tone. Charlie pulled back and smiled at Ruby, squeezing gently on her hands. Giving her an appearance that contradicted wildly what she was actually feeling on the inside.

Both girls returned to the kitchen just as Leah was opening a bottle of wine. Charlie accepted her glass eagerly. The realization of just how close Joey was, was really working away on her nerves. Once the glass was in her hands she gulped a little greedily at the Verdelho, enjoying the cool sensation of it as it slid down her throat. Only then did Charlie offer her assistance to Leah. Leah naturally declined, flapping her hands and smiling, telling her it was all under control in her very Greek manner. And it was. They had a wonderful evening as the four of them hadn't sat down to a meal together in a long time. Even VJ was relatively well behaved.

***

Charlie was very happy to wake the next morning in her own room, snuggled deep under her own doner. She lay there momentarily before making the decision to rise and head to the beach for a walk. She was close to not needing the crutches but they went with her anyway. She was so close to not needing them, that she didn't want to over do it and send her recovery backwards. She was used to being active, the crutches made her feel trapped and restricted and she was currently so over that feeling.

Having hobbled around on the grassy banks for about an hour enjoying the sound of the crashing surf and the cool salt air on her face, Charlie decided to head to the diner for a coffee. There was a decidedly cooler westerly wind blowing and down by the beach it was beginning to feel a little fresh and bracing, the coffee was to warm herself up but the fact she may run into Joey had also crossed her mind, several times.

Charlie entered the diner and immediately spotted Angelo seated at one of the back tables, her heart sunk just a little. They eyed each other cautiously while Angelo gave a small wave. Charlie took a deep breath and headed over. She ordered a coffee from Leah as she past the counter.

"Hey." Charlie said, looking down at Angelo as she approached the table.

"Hey yourself." Angelo eyed Charlie. He had tried calling her a few times over the last week but she had never picked up her phone. "It's good to see you up and about. How is the hip?" He asked.

"Getting there. I have another appointment at the hospital tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be able to lose the crutches." Charlie answered then watched Leah as she put the coffee down in front of her. She said thanks as Leah turned away and left them to it.

"So..." Angelo began but then paused, he didn't know where to start, he had been the one to end their relationship the last time they spoke.

"So." Charlie countered, pausing before she went on. "Angelo, I think you were right. I do need time. I do need to work through things. I need to know what I want." Charlie looked down at the table between them, she hoped she sounded confident, she wanted to be strong for a change. "You may have been right, maybe you're not the right person for me at the moment." She added, knowing in her heart how much she had already worked through what she wanted, who she wanted.

Angelo sat there dumbfounded, he had always thought they would end up back together. He was expecting Charlie to be asking to get back together, not sitting there confirming the split. Stunned, he could only look at her and nod, not sure what to say. After a few moments he started to rise from his seat. "I'm really sorry things didn't work out between us Charlie, I really thought you were special." Was all he could say before he then turned and left. Only once did he look back, from the door before he went.

Charlie exhaled deeply. Being honest with Angelo had felt good. She needed to make sure there was a clean break. That there was closure. She was truly single.

Leah had been watching surreptitiously from the counter, she made her way over under the pretense of clearing the table of its dirty dishes.

"Everything OK Charlie?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah it is Leah, thanks." She turned to look at the door that Angelo had left through. "It is." She added simply, draining the last of her coffee and looking her friend straight in the eye.

Leah listened and raised an eyebrow before she moseyed back to the counter and into the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes she was carrying next to the sink. She was curious as to Charlie's mood and began to wonder if it had anything to do with Joey being back in town.


	8. Joey & Aiden

Joey found Aiden earlier that week down at the Wharf. He had been sitting alone on the stairs, his eyes rimmed red and hollow looking were staring blankly out to sea.

"Hey." Joey had said quietly as she approached. She was surprised to have found him there and in such a state.

Startled, Aiden rubbed the already dried tears from his face, feeling embarrassed for a fleeting moment. "Jo! When did you get back?" He said turning his face to meet hers, a smile confirming he was glad to see her.

Joey let her eyes search Aiden's face, she lowered herself gently onto the stair next to him. She noticed his hunched shoulders and his hands clasped tightly together. "Aiden, are you OK?" She asked full of concern.

Aiden, was lost for words. He stared at Joey for a second then hunched further towards his knees and laid his face in his palms. Eventually, pushing his hands roughly back through his hair, Aiden took a few deep breaths and sat back up, he held his left hand up for Joey to see.

"Oh my God, Aiden. You got married?" Joey squealed noticing Aiden's wedding band, immediately happy for him.

Aiden gave Joey a sad crooked smile before he lowered his gaze to the deck in front of them.

"She's dying Jo. Belle's dying."

Aiden just managed to get the words out before his voice cracked and tears again fell.

"Aiden...., oh God Aiden. I don't know what to say... I'm so sorry." Joey reached over and wrapped her arms fiercely around her friend pulling him in close. Her own tears falling silently onto his shoulder.

They sat clinging to each other like that for some time. Eventually, after breaking apart Aiden told Joey all about Belle's illness and how the doctors believe she only has months to live. Joey listened intently as her heart went out to Aiden. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They remained on that step for some time that afternoon, sitting in silence, shoulder to shoulder, simply holding hands, Joey trying to comprehend what Aiden must be going though and Aiden simply enjoying the support of his friend.

Since then they had met every afternoon. Enjoying walks along the beach or simply spending time sitting on the rocks and watching the boats on the water. Belle had joined them once but had been too exhausted the other afternoons. It soon became apparent it was their own little ritual. It was only for an hour or two each afternoon but it was a great opportunity for Aiden to clear his head and recharge his spirits. Watching Belle deteriorate was hard on the newly weds but they had agreed they were not allowed to dwell on the sadness around them. Belle wanted her time to be as happy as possible and Aiden was desperate to give Belle what she wanted. By escaping to the beach with Joey everyday he was able to keep his spirits high at home. Joey was just glad to be able to support him. After all the support he had shown over Robbo she felt indebted to him.

It was during these afternoons that an unbreakable bond developed between them. It developed silently and went unspoken but it was openly felt by both parties. They simply loved each other, they always had, they always would.

On Friday afternoon Joey took Aiden to her favourite spot in Summer Bay. The secluded bays on the far side of the Wharf. The tide was low so they could meander around several rock faces and across several bays. It was only when they stumbled unexpectedly across several nudists, spread out on their respective towels, all faces upturned to the winter sun, that they realized how far they had come. Not wanting to strip off themselves and barely able to contain the surprised laughter wanting to escape them, they thought it may be a good place in point to turn around and head back. They would be racing the incoming tide if they didn't turn for home soon anyway, they both realized.

They had both seen the nudist beach, or A Bay as it was actually known, from the decks of the boats they had worked in the area, but neither had actually visited the beach before, and Joey, noticing it was predominantly men, doubted that she ever would.

Scrambling over the final rocks back near the Wharf, Joey and Aiden collapsed onto the sand. They had been unable to stop giggling at their unexpected surprise the whole walk back.

"Don't they know it's Winter?" Aiden was asking, "Surely, it must all be a little..... shriveled!" He added, placing a hand gently between his own clothed legs.

Joey laughed hard at the visuals Aiden had just planted in her head. She clutched her stomach and let her head fall back onto the sand, throughly enjoying the light hearted moment after the emotional heaviness of the previous few days. Aiden lay on the sand next to her, chuckling contentedly to himself. He loved seeing Joey happy.

It was only then, listening to Joey as they lay in the sand laughing, that Aiden remembered seeing Charlie that morning. She had been hobbling around near the beach, down by the diner when Belle and himself had returned from the hospital. Aiden's laughter suddenly stopped, he let his head fall gently to the side so he was facing Joey. Joey noticed and let her own head fall so that it faced him. She was curious to the sudden change in Aiden, she noticed he was looking at her strangely.

"Jo, have you seen Charlie since you got back?" He asked solemnly.

Joey was taken by surprise with the question. Her eyes suddenly became moist. She turned hurriedly away from him and stared at the clouds in the sky. She had never talked to Aiden about Charlie. Not that she hadn't wanted to. There simply hadn't been time before Charlie had been 'Hugoed' and things fell apart.

Thinking about Hugo now, made Joey shiver involuntarily. She suddenly wondered if Charlie would still be with her if Brett hadn't sprayed her car and Hugo hadn't happened. Or, would there have been someone else? Another guy that would have taken her away. Maybe the guy she was seeing after I left? Joey thought for a minute before answering Aiden.

"Um.., no. No I haven't seen the two minute lesbian." Joey paused, surprised by her tone. "Not really anyway."

Aiden flinched at the remark but Joey couldn't stop the two minute comment. She was only just realizing how much it hurt knowing Charlie had moved on so quickly. Joey had really thought their relationship was exceptional. Now, three months later she didn't understand why Charlie had put so much thought into her decision. Joey wondered why Charlie had pushed her away so many times, why she had run away to her Dad's to clear her head and clarify her feelings only to come back and admit to Joey her feelings were strong but push her away anyway. Then to turn around and admit she thought she loved Joey and that she wanted to be with her.

If Charlie just wanted to experiment, Joey was fairly confident she would have been happy to oblige. Then she could have kept all the emotional attachment at bay and simply enjoyed her time with Charlie for what it was. The way it happened though she thought Charlie felt the same as she did. She thought Charlie loved her. Lying there on the sand next to Aiden, knowing Charlie had had a boyfriend since she left, Joey could only assume Charlie had never really loved her. That it had been a phase. That Charlie had simply given it a whirl. And now, lying on the sand with Aiden, Joey didn't want to admit just how much that whirl had meant to her.

Joey let her eyes close as she drifted in a world of lovely memories, her tone had become softer, her words almost whispered. "I saw her in hospital when I first got back. She was asleep, and she looked as beautiful as always, but no, we haven't seen each other." She added sadly. "I don't think we will."

Aiden rolled on his side and rested his head on one hand. He could hear the sadness in Joey's tone, he was watching her closely. "Do you love her Jo?"

Joey was quiet for a minute then exhaled loudly and pushed herself up off the sand. "Aiden, I'm not ready for that conversation OK? My feelings don't matter, Charlie moved on. Besides, it's getting late and you should be getting back to Belle."

Aiden felt sad, he didn't want to leave Joey. She had been amazing to him over the last few days and he wanted to be amazing for her. Pushing himself up off the sand, they stood looking at each other before Aiden wrapped his arm around Joey's waist and started them walking in the direction of town.

"Jo."

"Mmm."

"You're coming home with me and your having dinner at our house, OK."

The fact it was a statement rather than a question was not lost on Joey. She put her own arm around Aiden's waist and squeezed gently. She then looked deep into Aiden's eyes before leaning into his broad shoulder.

"Only if I cook." She stated matter-of-factly.

Aiden laughed softly. "Deal." He said as they picked up their pace and headed off.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

So I just want to apologize now..... someone at work has just taken a last minute holiday & guess which muppet is picking up the slack? Yep, me. I now have double the shifts, damn reality.

I promise to type as fast as I can but the updating may become a bit sporadic! Sorry.

I hope you stick with me.

Thank you so so much for reading so far and for all the reviews - I frigging love'm, they always make me smile.

Tania.


	9. The Dinner

Thanks for the message funkyshaz...... work has been a killer, am typing as fast as I can, sorry it is taking so long.

T.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

As agreed, Joey cooked. It was a simple grilled salmon and salad dinner. With Joey determined to get as much raw, unprocessed food into Belle as possible. While herself and Aiden knocked back a few beers, Joey pressed Belle a fresh juice of apple, pineapple and mint.

As all unplanned, non-fussy nights are, it was exceptionally brilliant. Joey kept herself busy in the kitchen preparing dinner, which allowed Aiden and Belle to snuggle and talk on the sofa. And Aiden, so far, had respected Joey's wishes and hadn't mentioned Charlie again. Although, he knew he would sometime soon in the future.

Belle was extremely touched that Aiden and Joey had rekindled their friendship. She was very aware of the special bond they shared and it eased her own pain knowing Joey would be there for Aiden when she eventually died. Nicole would be there as well Belle knew, however, Belle got the impression Nic was headed for a total melt down of her own. What with her Dad being in jail and the emotional mess of Trey planting the bomb on the school bus, Belle was uncertain how Nic would hold up on her own.

It was over their dinner that the conversation naturally turned to love, friendship and finding 'the one'. Both Belle and Aiden admitting how lucky they were that they had found each other and had been able to work through all the obstacles they had been forced to face along the way. They were blissfully in love and extremely happy all things considered.

They were both looking at each other with their hands clasped and eyes full of love when suddenly Belle remembered a silly game she had played years ago. It had amused her back then and knowing how many beers Joey and Aiden had consumed she believed they were suitably inebriated to enjoy it too. She went to the kitchen returning with three bits of paper and three pens.

"We're going to play a game." She declared, a little short of breath.

Aiden and Joey both looked at each other, neither sure what to expect. They shrugged and each took the paper and pen Belle was holding out for them.

"What's the game?" Joey asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Belle was busy writing on her paper and appeared deep in thought. "Um, just give me a minute. I haven't played this in years. I just need to make sure I get it right." She said without looking up from what she was doing.

Joey and Aiden relaxed into their chairs and drank from their bottles.

"OK, got it." Belle was smiling to herself, pleased she had remembered. "It's really simple." She said as she looked from one to the other. "I will ask you four questions and all you have to do is write down your one word answers. Don't over think things, just write down the first thing that comes to mind. OK?"

**[A/N: If you want to play the game, feel free! Hell, if you really want to get in the spirit of it all and your over the legal age, not pregnant, not driving a car or not operating heavy machinery today then have a shot of vodka on me!]**

Joey and Aiden were both smiling curiously. "OK." They said in unison.

Belle felt a little thrill run through her, she felt childish and giddy for the first time in a long time, she was enjoying the feeling. "OK. First question." She paused and again quickly looked from one to the other. "And no cheating, don't look at what the other is writing!" She raised her eyebrows and waged her index finger about to emphasize her point. "OK, question one: List your favourite colour and four adjectives to describe that colour."

"That's easy." Joey almost yelled, putting pen to paper straight away. Double checking she had listed the colour and then numbering the four adjectives clearly when she had finished.

Aiden thought for a moment but was soon busy writing himself.

When they had both finished Belle went on. "OK, question two: List your favorite animal and four adjectives to describe it?"

Neither moved for a second. "Don't think about it too much." Belle said. "Just go with your natural response."

They did and soon Belle was on part three.

"OK, for number three, I want you to close your eyes and listen to this story." Belle paused, she looked from one to the other making sure their eyes were closed before she went on. "OK, imagine you are walking through a beautiful, beautiful old forrest. It is a gorgeous hot summers day with not a cloud in the sky. The trees are tall all around you. All the colours are very vibrant, a beautiful blue sky, lush green trees, dark rich soil. There is a very very gentle breeze blowing delicately on your skin. You are all alone on this walk, just you and nature. Suddenly you come into a clearing, you can feel the heat of the sun as it beats down on you, pausing, you look up and see a cascading waterfall and crystal clear rock pool. It looks very beautiful and inviting." Belle briefly pauses before going on to let Aiden and Joey really feel like they were there in the forrest by the waterfall. "Remember, you are all alone. You strip off and dive naked into the water." Belle stops. Aiden and Joey both open their eyes, the image Belle has painted is very clear in their minds. "List four adjectives to describe how you felt diving into the water." She says.

Once again, Joey and Aiden were quick to put pen to paper. They were enjoying the game, the numerous beers they had consumed making them giggle excitedly as their curiosity rose.

"Last one." Belle said when they were again ready to go on. "Again you need to imagine." She paused and let them both clear their heads and close their eyes. She went on, speaking very slowly as she did. "Imagine you are all alone in a tiny _tiny_ room. This room has _no windows_ and _no door_. There is _no light_ in the room. There is _no sound_. _You are alone_. How do you feel?" Again Belle pauses, and hopes the image has been built. Aiden and Joey open their eyes.

"List four adjectives as to how you felt in that room." Belle said quietly as she lay back on the sofa and watched Aiden and Joey both scribble their answers to the last question. She was curious as to what had been written.

**[A/N: If you were playing the game, finish your answers before going on.]**

Having finished writing Aiden and Joey also lay back on the sofa. Each holding their respective pieces of paper close to their chests, suddenly feeling a little shy. Aiden swigged from his bottle.

Belle can't wipe the smile from her face. "OK. We all need to swap papers so that your actual answers are read out and not changed at the last minute!" She said, somewhat sternly but jokingly.

Belle looked at Joey and took her piece of paper, then gave hers to Aiden and Aiden gave his to Joey. Satisfied they all had someone else's answers Belle went on.

"So we'll do it one question at a time. I'll tell you what your answers mean and then we all have to read them out."

Joey stole a quick glance at the paper she was now holding, a shy nervous giggle escaped softly from her lips. Reaching for her beer, she drank thirstily.

"So, question one, your favorite colour." Belle looked between the two, a twinkle in her eye. "This should represent how _you see your personality, _what you think of yourself." She looked down at Joey's paper and began to read. "Hm, so Joey's favourite colour is blue, which she describes as cool, calm, flowing and lovely."

They all laughed and agreed it was true. Joey felt embarrassed at the compliment, she felt herself blush. She had never thought of herself as _cool_, _calm_, _flowing_, whatever that meant and _lovely_ definitely wasn't how she would have described herself. To her blue was simply the colour of the ocean on a beautiful day. It was where she always felt the happiest. She particularly loved that point in the distance where the sea collides with the sky and they become one.

Joey read Aiden's next, a smile on her face. "Red." She arched an eyebrow before continuing. "Hot! Fiery! Bright and passionate." She really emphasized each word before finishing with just the right hint of sarcasm. "Mm...., see yourself as bright and passionate, hey?" She eyed Aiden.

There was more laughter, before Belle was quick to voice her very audible agreement to Aiden's passionate side.

"OK, stop! I do _not_ need to know." Joey was holding her hands up, not wanting Belle to go on.

As the laughter died down, Aiden read from Belle's paper. "Black. Hidden, protective, dark and calm." He lent over and kissed his wife softly on the lips. "Definitely protective." He said a cute little grin but sad eyes on his face.

Belle pushed Aiden gently away, keen to get on with the game. "Question two. Your favorite animal." She laughed suddenly, making the other two slightly nervous again. The answers here had always amused her. "Your favorite animal should reveal _your ideal partner_." She said rather wickedly.

Joey immediately laughed, knowing what she had written, she suddenly thought of Charlie.

Belle looked down at Joey's piece of paper. "Interesting.........., Joey's animal is a cheetah!" Belle eyed Aiden quickly then suddenly all three were laughing. It wasn't mean or nasty, just they all knew about Hugo and Charlie. Belle went on. "Joey's cheetah is spotty, powerful, defined and fast."

Embarrassed, Joey covered her face with Aiden's piece of paper as the other two continued to chuckle softly, she let herself fall back into the sofa, as her blush continued to deepen. She knew what they were thinking and she had to admit the comparison did seem amusing through her beer buzzed mind. She was pleased no-one mentioned Charlie by name.

Aiden made a few bad cheater jokes before reading what Belle had written. "Puppy." He said. "Which Belle has described as cute, droopy-eyed, fluffy and cuddly. Aw, babe is that me?" He asked all too cheekily stretching his arm out and wrapping it around Belle's shoulders, a big grin spread across his face. Belle slapped him playfully across the arm without saying a word. They stole a quick kiss from each other.

"_Cute?_ _Really?_ Are you sure Belle?" Joey added, again with just the right hint of sarcasm. She watched Aiden's mock shock at such a comment before she went on to read his. "Dolphin!" She was surprised at Aiden's favourite animal. "Curious, sleek, intelligent and affectionate." Joey and Aiden both looked at Belle. Both knowing Belle was Aiden's ideal. They were suddenly unable to comprehend that soon she wouldn't be here. Their world felt surreal. Joey watched as Belle reached over and gently stroked Aiden's face, she could see the love that they felt for each other.

Joey got up to fetch two more beers from the kitchen. "OK. What's three?" She said on her way.

"Number three." Belle paused as a smile spread on her face, she had just read Joey's answers. She put on her best deep, husky, sexy voice "The waterfall on a beautiful day." She said.

"What does it mean?" Joey was curious as she sat back on the sofa and handed Aiden a beer. She could remember her response - wet, happy, refreshed and calm. She was looking at Belle for some kind of answer.

"The waterfall scene, reveals your perception of sex and your sexuality." Belle stated, now looking directly at Joey, both girls suddenly burst into laughter.

Aiden was immediately curious, he reached over and snatched the paper from Belle. Reading what Joey had written, he laughed himself as soon as he saw the word wet. However, he also liked the words calm and happy. For some reason he thought of Charlie and Angelo, Aiden doubted Charlie would describe her sexuality as calm and happy.

Looking down at what Belle had written, Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Also wet." He looked from one girl to the next, a knowing smile on his face. "Active, serene and excited." He finished off, looking at Belle as he did.

"So Aiden. How is your sexuality?" Joey cheekily asked before reading his answers. "Energized, happy, peaceful _and sleepy_." Both girls laughed. Although Joey had never experienced it, she had heard others complain about their men falling asleep after sex. Secretly she thought lesbians got a better deal.

They all spoke animatedly amongst each other at the revelations of question three. Then Aiden cut them off, ready for number four.

Belle stopped laughing, she let herself fall back into the sofa. A flicker of sadness crossing her eyes. Aiden and Joey both noticed and both suddenly felt a little more sober.

"Number four, we'll do a little differently." Belle said in a voice trying to convey high spirits. "We'll each just read what the other has written and then I'll tell you what it means. OK?"

Aiden scooched closer to Belle on the sofa and put his arm reassuringly around her shoulders, he had a sinking feeling what number four would reveal.

With the room feeling a little more somber, Joey looked at Aiden's answers and read in a quite voice. "Scared, claustrophobic, panicked, afraid."

Belle lent her head into Aiden's shoulder, a silent tear falling quietly down her cheek. Wiping it away she read Joey's. "Calm, relaxed, at-ease, peaceful."

Aiden was amazed at how completely opposite Joey's response was to his, but he didn't comment. He simply pulled Belle in close to his chest before reading hers. "Panicked, trapped, calm, relaxed." He read from her paper before looking deep into her eyes. "It represents your feelings of death, doesn't it?" He asked Belle solemnly.

Belle nodded before gently slapping Aiden playfully on the knee. "Come on guys, it's only a game." She said, as cheerily as possible. She didn't want the atmosphere to change, they had all been having so much fun.

Aiden wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. Both silently wondering how long they had left.

Joey watched briefly as they held each other tight. Then leaving them to it she headed to the kitchen, taking the empty beer bottles as she went. Standing drunkenly at the sink Joey was smiling as she thought about her cheetah partner and the fact that she was allegedly happy, calm, refreshed and wet with regards to her sexuality. It had been a lighthearted game and a fun night.

Twenty minutes later, having done the dishes and tidied the kitchen, now officially tidier then when she had arrived, Joey left Aiden and Belle's. Belle was tired and Joey didn't want to out stay her welcome. She knew their time together was precious. She said her good nights and thanked them for a wonderful evening. Planting a kiss on each cheek before she disappeared into the night, refusing Aiden's offer a lift and opting to walk instead.

Aiden's question of her love for Charlie, earlier that afternoon, had been playing on Joey's mind. She had tried to ignore it, but it had slowly worked its way into her conscience. Now after the game and the several beers she had consumed, the question was consuming her.

As she left Belle and Aiden, Joey knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She headed to the beach with a burning desire to hear the crashing ocean and to taste the salt air. She needed to clear her head.

Fifteen minuets later, Joey lay on a table, cast in shadows, not far from the Surf Club. Her hands were behind her head and her feet planted near her bum so her knees were in the air. She was deep in thought, her eyes fixated on the stars and the branches above her head. The sound of the nearby dumping waves and some distant laughter from the surf club were her only distractions. Her mind was full of Charlie and she wondered how Charlie felt about her now.


	10. A Hungover Crutchless Day

I'm sure crutchless isn't a word...... anywho!

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charlie and Joey both woke on Saturday morning at the same time.

Different houses. Different rooms. Different beds. Different moods. But, the same time.

***

Joey woke with a pounding headache and her tongue, which felt like sandpaper against her otherwise pearly whites, was somehow glued to the roof of her mouth.

She found it was an effort to even open her eyes.

The previous night, chock-full of an alcohol fueled confidence and believing she was invincible, Joey had joined Brett in a several bourbon and cokes when she got home from the beach. Those on top of all the beer she had consumed with Aiden had allowed her to wake this morning with the dawning realization, now in the morning light, that it probably hadn't been such a good idea.

Joey also noticed that the alcohol fueled confidence, in her ability to spring out of bed and go and see Charlie today, that she had felt so very, very clearly last night, had also noticeably gone walkabout at some point during the night.

Lying there, in her bed, with her hands covering her eyes and her fingers gently clasping her throbbing head, Joey felt like she wanted to die. She was desperate to close her eyes against the bright day wanting to break into her room, however, it proved a futile effort, as sleep would now evade her.

The pounding and throbbing, in her head and her body, had a distracting rhythm all it's own this morning and there was a small tremor in her hands. Joey wanted to punish herself, as getting drunk was not really her thing.

She decided to go for a run.

Feeling nauseous as she rolled gingerly out of bed moments later, but determined to go for the run, Joey desperately prayed that Brett had a stash of painkillers somewhere in the house.

***

A few short streets away, Charlie woke bright eyed and sober. Practically leaping out of bed and springing into the kitchen. Crashing into Leah as she did.

"Sorry." Charlie said, grabbing hold of Leah's arm to steady them both.

"Wow! Someone is feeling bright and breezy today."

Leah was watching as Charlie reached for the steaming coffee pot.

Charlie couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "I am." She stated confidently. "Today is going to be a good day and it is all starting with my appointment at the hospital and me getting rid of the crutches. Yahoo!"

Charlie almost sang the final word as she punched her fist lightly in the air, a self-congratulatory sign of victory. Then turning to face her friend. "Are you still OK to drive me there Leah?" She asked a little anxiously, suddenly remembering she hadn't confirmed this with her.

"Absolutely. No problem." Leah waved her vegemite toast around before taking a bite. "As soon as you're ready." She mumbled through the food now in her mouth.

"Great. Thanks. I'll just jump in the shower then." Charlie said quickly before draining the last of her coffee and hurrying towards the bathroom.

At the hospital the Doctor was very happy with Charlie's progress. And, Charlie is told she is able to finally ditch the crutches; on the proviso that she continue her daily physio of-course. A beaming Charlie readily agrees, practically hugging the Doctor as she does.

If Charlie had been able to skip, she would have done, all the way out of the hospital. Instead she scoops her arm around Leah's waist and drags them both out as fast as her long legs will let her.

In Leah's car Charlie can't stop smiling. There is a renewed energy about her and she thanks Leah a hundred times for taking her to the hospital.

Sitting in the car with the wind in her hair and the sun on her face, Charlie has a feeling of being alive for the first time in a long time and she can't shake the feeling that today is definitely going to be a good day. She can't remember the last time she had woken feeling that way. She missed days that started with her feeling that way, it was exhilarating.

Pulling up outside the diner, both women have a clawing need, for their second caffeine hit of the day. Unannounced, Charlie joins Ruby, Xavier and Jai at their table while Leah heads behind the counter and makes them both a coffee.

"Yeah. Your crutch-less." Ruby announces as Charlie lands in the chair opposite her.

"And it feels great." Charlie enthuses. "What have you got planned for today?" She asks all three of them.

"Well, I'm just off to get Annie and we're going round to see Belle." Jai says as he gets up and politely pushes his chair back in.

Everyone watches sadly as Jai leaves, each asking for their hellos and well wishes to be passed on.

Charlie makes a mental note to herself that she really must go around and see how Aiden is.

***

Joey had finally found some panadol in one of the kitchen draws. She downed two tablets with a big glass of water. The tasteless liquid making her feel sick as it hit the bottom of her empty stomach. She then refilled the glass and placed it on the kitchen bench. Placing her still pounding head in the palms of her hands and her elbows on the bench beside the glass, Joey leant forward and stuck her tongue into the liquid.

She felt stupid, and definitely knew it looked stupid. But, it was the only option she could think of, to try and rehydrate and lessen the sandpaper effect, that her tongue was having in her mouth.

Joey stayed like that, head in hands, tongue in water, until she began to feel marginally better.

Noticing her legs now gently shaking from the effort of standing, yet not wanting to acknowledge a chance to change her mind, Joey left the kitchen and went to the bathroom. There she washed her face and quickly threw on some shorts, a vest and her trainers. Finally grabbing her iPod she was soon out the door. Her feet, gingerly stepping one in front of the other, were suddenly headed towards the Wharf.

The sadistic need to punish herself had begun.

Every step was painful and even at this pace it didn't take long for a sweat to break out on her skin. Slowly releasing with it all of last nights toxins.

At the Wharf, Joey was disappointed to notice that turning left towards her favorite spot was simply not an option. The tide was too high. Pausing, Joey seriously considered simply going home and sofa surfing for the remainder of the day. However, she knew that would not make her feel any better. So reluctantly she put her headphones on and turned to the right. Towards the town and the diner. She told herself to stick to running on the sand and she prayed out-loud, that she wouldn't see anyone.

If she did, she hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt.

Taking one big breath, Joey hit play on her iPod, her feet instantly moving to the rhythm that was now blaring loudly in her ears. She recognized the song immediately.

Lilly Allen was a feisty gobby bitch, but Joey had always found her cheeky PC lyrics quite amusing. Smirking to herself, she was suddenly singing along very loudly. Oblivious to her surroundings.

_Look inside, look inside your tiny mind, then look a bit harder_

_Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired, of all the hatred you harbour_

_So you say it's not OK to be gay, well I think you're just evil_

_You're just some racist, who can't tie my laces_

_Your point of view is medieval_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very very much_

_Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very very much_

_Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

Two minuets in, Joey suddenly tripped and almost fell. She couldn't go on, singing and running were obviously not two things she could multitask at today. She stopped the singing and continued running, noticing her lungs were beginning to burn. Passing the diner Joey kept her head down and her eyes focused on the sand in front of her.

Before she had set out Joey had set herself a challenge. Her challenge was to cover the whole of the sandy Bay before she would allow herself to turn and head for home. And, even now, with her breath becoming short, Joey knew she was just stubborn enough to do it. She continued to ignore the sweat running down her face and the little voice in her head asking her to stop.

***

Having finished their coffees inside the diner, Leah headed behind the counter, ready to start her shift. Xavier also said his goodbyes and kissed Ruby softly on the lips, he was required to help Hugo and Martha with something down at the farm. This left the two Buckton sisters at the table.

"Come on _hop-along_, lets go down to the beach." Ruby cheekily said to Charlie.

"Ha ha, very funny Rubes." Charlie poked her tongue out at her younger sister as they both stood pushing their chairs back, ready to leave.

***

Joey finally reached the end of the Bay and collapsed. She was panting and sweating profusely. She had not been for a run in three months and her legs and lungs were screaming at her to stop. Laying on the sand, enjoying the warmth of the sun and looking back at the town she wondered if it would be considered cheating if she was to walk back? Can you cheat, when it is your own contest, your own challenge?

She lay motionless on the sand, her chest heaving heavily in front of her. Removing her headphones, she vowed, out loud, never to drink again. Of-course, Joey started laughing before she had even finished this sentence, knowing that would never be true.

Laying there, grasping for breath, Joey wished the burning, aching sensations in her thighs and calves would soon disappear. She looked back down the beach and exhaled loudly. Today it seemed like an impossible distance for her to cover again.

***

Ruby had wanted to walk along the beach but Charlie had felt unstable in the soft sand and was still very protective of her hip. They were sat, immediately in front of the diner, both watching the breaking waves in front of them.

"When are you back at work?" The younger sister was asking.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to go in Monday and find out. I guess I'll be mostly be on desk duty for a bit. Paper pushing. I'll probably start later this week."

"How's it going to be.., working with Angelo?" Ruby shyly ventured.

"Fine. Weird. OK I guess." Charlie looked at Ruby. She really was the little thinker of the family, the one who saw the whole picture, Charlie thought to herself.

"And...., Joey?" Ruby turned to face her sister, she wanted to see Charlie's face, to read her eyes.

At the mention of Joey's name Charlie let her gaze drop to the sand at her feet. She pulled her knees a little closer towards her chest. "I haven't seen her yet." She stated flatly.

"Do you still want too?"

"I think so, I mean..., yes. I just don't know if she wants to see me." Charlie turned her head slightly to face Ruby. "I came back from Dad's so confident you know, but now...., now that it's a real possibility, I feel very, very nervous."

Ruby didn't know what to say. She watched as Charlie let her head rest on her knees and her brow furrowed with worry. Reaching her arm out Ruby rubbed gently on her sisters back.

"Come on lets get you home. We'll come up with a plan together." Ruby said as enthusiastically as possible, before standing, reaching her hand down and helping Charlie to her feet.

Turning them both, they headed off the beach, their arms wrapped lovingly around each others waist.

***

Laying motionless in the gentle breeze, Joey could feel her legs getting stiffer by the second. She stood and stretched, knowing that if she didn't keep moving, she soon wouldn't be able to. When she felt a little more limber Joey threw her headphones into her ears and searched for the only track she knew would get her home.

Once she found it, and the volume was set, Joey hit play. Her feet were instantly pounding away in front of her. Her hands, now like fists, automatically jabbing and cutting as she went.

Gonna Fly Now, the theme song from Rocky was loud in her ears.

Just as the song was finishing, and once again out of breath, Joey jogged past the exact spot, where Charlie and Ruby had just been.

Unaware, she continued towards home.


	11. Belle

Back at home Joey stretched, had a shower and hit the sofa. She could feel tomorrows pain in her legs and her arse already. Downing two more painkillers, she sat contemplating her navel fluff and seriously wondered if it was too early for the hair of the dog?

Deciding it probably was slightly, she rang Aiden to once again thank him and Belle for a wonderful night. She still had the piece of paper with her answers and even today, through the haze of her hangover, they were still making her smile.

Laying on her back, with her feet up and over the back of the sofa and her head almost on the floor, Joey was surprised when Aiden didn't answer his phone.

Her curiosity was roused and she immediately thought of Belle.

Unable to shake the sudden gnawing feeling that something was terribly wrong, Joey momentarily stayed as she was on the sofa. She let her phone and her hands rest on her stomach. She was thinking. She was also enjoying the feel of blood as it rushed to her head.

Deciding she had to go over and check, Joey placed her phone back in her pocket, flicked her legs off the back of the sofa and rolled herself to a standing position. She felt dizzy. She slipped into a pair of flip flops, grabbed a hoodie and some cash and was soon out the door, headed towards the diner.

"Joey, good to see you. What are you up to?" Leah was beaming as she met Joey at the counter.

"Hey Leah. I just wanted to pick up some food to take over to Aiden and Belle's."

"Sure. What would you like?"

"I was just thinking some soup and salad. I don't even know if they're home. I was there last night and just wanted to say thanks, you know?" Joey felt like she was beginning to ramble, every time she saw Leah she thought of Charlie.

"Good night was it?"

"Uh..., yeah. Entertaining to say the least." Joey couldn't hide her smile. There was certain visuals of certain cheetah's, puppy's and dolphin's with certain styles of personalities, frolicking under a certain waterfall, running crazily through her mind.

Leah noticed the twinkle in Joey's eyes and the small smile she was trying to contain. How cute, Leah thought as she disappeared into the kitchen to prepare Joey's order.

***

Standing outside Aiden's front door, Joey knocked three times, then let herself in. Opening the door she was surprised to see Irene and Geoff on the sofa with Aiden. Her heart sank.

Aiden jumped up without a word and immediately wrapped his arms around Joey.

With tears clearly glistening in her eyes, Irene came to take the food from Joey's hands.

Joey wrapped her now free arms fiercely around Aiden and felt him shudder in her arms. They clung tightly to each other.

Geoff was smart enough to follow Irene into the kitchen.

Without breaking contact, Joey pulled gently back. She was afraid to ask, but knew she had to. She was looking deep into Aiden's cool blue eyes.

"How's Belle?" Joey could hear the tremor in her voice.

Aiden couldn't speak. He dragged them both over to the sofa and collapsed onto it. Joey sat, with one leg crossed, facing him, having never let go of his hands.

She waited silently for Aiden to compose himself, as a feeling of apprehension kept building within her.

Aiden wiped the tears from his face. He looked deep into Joey's eyes and took a deep breath. He squeezed gently on Joey's hand.

"Belle woke this morning......., early....," Aiden shook his head and let his face fall as one hand reached and rubbed roughly at his temple. Fresh tears escaped from his eyes. "God Joey..., she woke early, told me it was time to phone everyone." Aiden could no longer control his tears and his anger. "She told me, it was time for her to say her goodbyes." He finished through choking sobs.

Joey was dumbstruck. She dragged him roughly back into her arms, as her own tears immediately fell. "Aiden." Was all she could manage. Unable to even comprehend what that must have been like.

Just as they pulled apart and were looking into each others eyes, Nicole burst through the door and Annie came solemnly down the stairs from Belle's room. Nicole went immediately to Aiden.

As Annie reached the bottom step, she stopped, there was a look of total bewilderment on her face. Irene and Geoff were straight out of the kitchen and by Annie's side, wrapping their arms protectively around her. Annie looked at Nicole and Joey.

"She wants to see both of you." She quietly said.

Nicole and Joey looked at each other. Their shoulders slumped. Joey reached her hand out to take Nicole's. There was a feeling of dread in each of their stomachs.

Taking the stairs slowly to Belle's room, neither was aware, how tightly they were clinging to the others hand.

Forty-five minuets later, the girls were headed back down to the living room.

Nicole looked at Aiden and couldn't stop her tears from coming. "Um, she would like some water." She said clinging to Aiden's hand. "Maybe you should take it to her." Nicole choked the final words out.

Irene had been up and into the kitchen at Nicole's first sentence. She handed Aiden a jug of water and a glass.

Joey was at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't believe the difference in Belle from last night to today. With tears in her eyes, she rubbed gently on Aiden's arm as he passed. No words were spoken.

As Joey heard the bedroom door close upstairs, she wanted to run. She knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved and she really didn't want Aiden to experience that with Belle. It was too soon for them. She walked over to Nicole and Irene.

"Um...," Tears were fighting to escape her eyes. Her own hands sought comfort, one in Nic's, one in Irene's. "I'm going to go for a bit." She choked out. "Let Belle get some rest and come back later."

Irene and Nicole both nodded. They understood. Joey kissed them both on the cheek, squeezing Nicole's hand as she did. She then kissed Geoff and Annie before quickly heading out the door.

***

Ruby and Charlie were at the kitchen table. Ruby trying to convince Charlie of a thousand ways she could _run_ into Joey.

"Why don't you just pick up the phone and call her? Seems kind of obvious to me." Ruby stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not that simple Rubes, you know that."

"Then, just get Brett taken in for questioning, you know, over him running you over and while he is at the station knock on Joey's door?"

"Ah, not quite legal to use the police force for your own personal gains Rubes." Charlie said with a smile. "Besides, I really don't need Brett hating me any more than he probably already does."

"Well then, we'll set up a stake out together. You and me, in your car, a few doors up from Joey's. We can wait until she comes out. Out of the house that is, we already know she's _out_!"

"Ha ha. Very funny Rubes. I don't think stalking is the way to win someone's heart though and it's definitely not my style. Shouldn't be yours either." Charlie looked at her sister in a slightly twisted new light.

"Well, what about..,"

Ruby didn't have time to go on as Leah strode through the back door.

"Hey." She said, not at all her usual chirpy self.

"Hey yourself." Both Bucktons answered.

"What's up Leah?" Charlie asked, concerned for her friend.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Ruby joined in.

Leah sat on a chair at the table. She looked from one sister to the other.

"It's Belle. Apparently she has taken a turn for the worse. She has started saying her goodbyes to people." Leah said sadly.

Charlie and Ruby couldn't believe it. Charlie immediately thought of Aiden and Ruby thought of Nicole. They looked at each other and simultaneously got up to go.

"Oh my god. We were only just at their wedding." Ruby exclaimed.

Charlie had no words, she was already grabbing her car keys and headed for the door.

***

Standing outside Aiden's door, Charlie and Ruby held hands. Charlie knocked lightly.

They were shocked to see Rachel open the door, which was obviously not a good sign.

"Charlie. Ruby." Rachel's eyes conveyed the truth as she looked at one then the other.

Nicole looked up upon hearing Ruby's name. Standing, she made her way outside to her friend. They embraced.

"Nicole, are you alright? How's Belle?" Ruby pulled back and let one hand cup Nicole's face. Her thumb wiping at Nicole's silent tears as they fell.

They stepped outside, away from the door, still holding hands.

"God Ruby. She doesn't have long." Nicole paused as she tried to contain her emotions. "She spoke to Joey and I..., asked us to look after Aiden....., when she.......,"

Nicole couldn't go on. Ruby held her tight as she looked over at Charlie who was talking to Rachel. Turning, Charlie caught Ruby's eye, she gave her a signal that they should probably go. Ruby nodded, she rubbed Nicole's back.

"Where's Joey now?" Ruby couldn't help but ask.

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know. She said she would be back later."

Ruby looked at Charlie again. "Nic. I have to go." She gently pulled away from the embrace, taking Nicole's hands as she did. "It's obviously a time for family, we don't want to intrude." Ruby was now fighting her own tears as the enormity of the moment caught up with her. "I'll call you later, OK? Or call me if you need anything. Anything at all Nic."

Nicole could only nod, as they pulled each other in for another quick embrace.

Walking away from the house Charlie draped her arm over Ruby's shoulders.

"How was Nicole?"

Ruby didn't answer until they were back in the car. Clicking her seatbelt into place, Ruby turned to face her sister.

"Charlie. Joey was there earlier today. Belle said her goodbyes to her and Nicole together...., asked them to look after Aiden when...., you know...."

Charlie faced her sister, she immediately knew and her heart went immediately out to Joey. She knew Joey and Aiden had shared so much with each other in the past. She knew how protective they were of each other, how strong their bond was.

***

Back at Leah's place, the mood was somber. Everyone was in their own little space, with their own little thoughts. The house was very quiet for a change.

Lying curled on her bed, Charlie couldn't stop thinking of Joey.

She needed to know that Joey was OK.

Staring out her window, watching a tree blowing in the breeze, Charlie suddenly thought she knew exactly where Joey might be.

***

Leaping out of her car, Charlie almost ran the short distance from the car park to the Wharf. She scuttled along the jetty, her eyes roving wildly from left to right. They were seeking Joey.

Noting there was not a soul in sight, Charlie felt a pain in her heart. A sudden vision of Joey standing at the back of trawler, with tears in her eyes, drifting further and further away was all Charlie could think.

Full of disappointment, Charlie turned and headed back up the jetty towards her car. She stopped at the top, turning back to look once again.

Raising her hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun, Charlie looked first to the right, taking everything in. She could see as far as the diner. There was nobody there. She then turned to the left and let her eyes gaze off into the distance, as far as they could.

It was there, right then, that her heart knocked loudly in her chest and her breath caught in the throat. Sitting off into the distance, cross-legged on a rock, Charlie could make out the undeniable figure of Joey. With her hoodie raised she was sat staring out to sea.

Charlie stood still, staring for a moment. Her palms becoming sweaty. Her heart beating faster. The feeling of a thousand butterflies suddenly dancing in her stomach.

Not even registering when or how, Charlie's legs began to move. They moved automatically, slowly and quietly, in the direction of Joey.

"Hey." Charlie spoke quietly as she stood behind Joey.

Joey jumped. She hadn't heard anyone approach. Wiping the tears from her face she stood and turned around.

"Charlie?" Joey felt her stomach flip as the single word caught in her throat. She ran her hand nervously through her hair, pushing her hoodie down as she did.

They stood quietly staring, both unsure of the other.

"I wanted.., needed to make sure you were OK." Charlie stepped a little closer to Joey.

"Charlie, now is not a good time." Joey was battling a torrent of emotions, her words lightly whispered.

"I just wanted to see you Jo. I needed to see you." Charlie said looking deep into Joey's golden eyes, getting lost for a moment.

"Charlie, I can't do this now." Joey said as she tried to step away and around Charlie.

She was thinking of Aiden. She was thinking of Belle. She was thinking of Charlie. She was thinking of cheetahs and of puppy's and of dolphins. It was too much.

She went to walk away.

Charlie panicked, she reached her hand out as Joey passed, catching Joey lightly on the arm near her elbow. They both froze. Charlie kept her eyes on Joey. She let her fingers continue to run gently down Joey's arm until they reached her hand. Both of them felt it. Their fingers naturally entwined.

Joey looked down at their hands and slowly up at Charlie's face. She couldn't breathe.

In one movement, that neither even saw happen, Joey turned and their lips sought each other out. Their free hands ran hungrily through the others hair, greedily pulling each other close. Their lips were pressed fiercely together and their tongues clashed wildly about.

It was a brief, deep, hungry, passionate kiss, born from all the hurt and anger that surrounded them.

It took both of them by surprise.

Joey pulled quickly away. Dropping Charlie's hand as she did. She looked directly into Charlie's eyes, uncertain what she would find.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Joey said as she stepped around Charlie and hurried off the rocks with tears in her eyes.

"Joey." Charlie called after her. "Joey, please."

"Damn it." Charlie said to herself as she watched Joey's fast retreating figure.

She lifted a hand to her swollen lips. Running a finger gently over them. The feel and taste of Joey there was very much evident.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Can I please say a massive thank you to everyone reviewing this story. You're all totally inspirational.

T.x


	12. What's A Girl To Do?

Joey ran off the rocks and straight home. Her legs instantly burning and in pain from the effort of her run earlier that morning. By the time she had left the beach uncontrollable tears were streaming down her face.

Bursting through the door and ignoring Brett, Joey flew through the lounge and straight to her room. Slamming her bedroom door, she dove onto her bed and screamed angrily into her pillow.

She screamed for Belle, she screamed for Aiden and she screamed for herself.

Joey so hadn't been ready for a day, like this was turning out to be. In the confines of her room her head was now bursting as her thoughts raced between Aiden and Belle and the kiss she had just shared with Charlie.

Laying on her bed, Joey could feel her hands as they lightly trembled and her heart as it thundered and raced in her chest. She was sobbing.

***

Charlie stood motionless on the rocks, sadly watching Joey's retreating figure, until Joey was completely out of sight.

With her own mind racing and her finger still gently pressed to her swollen lips, Charlie collapsed onto the rock and sat cross legged where Joey had only momentarily been.

She stared hard out to sea, instantly getting lost in the nothingness before her.

That good day feeling Charlie had woken with, was still there, but it was now somehow present, in a much more muted fashion. She could sense her day turning out to be both good and sad on so many different levels.

However, right then, sitting there on the rocks, Charlie's mind was filled with the kiss she had just shared with Joey.

Taking her phone from her pocket Charlie twirled it about. She opened it and closed it. She played with the numbers, she even bounced it casually between hands. Yet somehow, even through all these actions, she never managed to find the courage to bring Joey's name up on the screen.

Confused and distraught, Charlie let herself lay back, she rested her head and her shoulders on a rock behind her. She lay her phone on her stomach and stuffed her hands into her jeans pockets, her eyes on the clouds in the distance.

Laying like that, Charlie took her time as she recalled and delighted in every second of the encounter she had just shared with Joey.

Completely lost in the moment, Charlie couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face or the feeling of excitement that ripped through her stomach. She knew in her heart that it hadn't been _that_ sort of kiss. However, it had been a kiss. Which did give her undeniable hope that there was still something there. Still something between them.

Of all the scenarios Charlie had played out in her mind, nothing prepared her for the kiss they had just shared. To her it seemed raw and animalistic, unexpected and angry, yet somehow, also passionate and heartfelt. Charlie was thrilled for the kiss, but not thrilled for the surroundings it came in. Her heart again went out to Joey when she thought of Aiden and Belle.

Suddenly sitting up with renewed determination, Charlie flipped her phone open. She hit the button for her phonebook and the button for J. Joey's name and number appearing instantly on the screen.

Feeling suddenly nervous, in a school girl kind of way, Charlie hit the call button firmly before she had a chance to change her mind. She watched her crossed knees as they began to bounce giddily and nervously about.

With a trembling hand she pushed the phone hard against her ear and wedged a finger in the other to dull the sound of the nearby crashing surf. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she listened to the phone as it dialed and then rang.

Then as it kept ringing and ringing and ringing.

Crushed, Charlie clicked off when the answer phone picked up. She exhaled sadly and let the phone drop away from her ear.

She was crestfallen as she headed back to her car. She felt despondent but was determined to not be discouraged.

Silently slipping into Leah's, Charlie went straight to her room, closing the door quietly behind her. She unhappily checked her phone for any missed calls before she lay on her bed.

Moments later, Charlie rolled over in response to a quiet tap on her door.

"Hey Charlie. Can I come in?" Ruby said peering through a tiny crack she had created.

"Mmm. Sure Rubes."

Charlie jostled across the bed. Ruby entered. She closed the door softly behind her and lay gently down on the bed next to her sister. Both girls facing each other.

"Where've you been?" Ruby's question was gentle and quiet.

"Down at the Wharf."

Ruby paused for a moment before going on. "Did you find her?"

"Yep."

"Did you talk?"

Charlie chuckled quietly, then bit softly on her bottom lip. "Not in so many words." She looked lovingly at her sister.

"What do you mean?" Ruby said with a curious frown on her face.

Charlie was quiet, she reached her fingers out so the tips touched Ruby's, she kept her eyes focused there.

"I mean..., I said hello. I told her I needed to find her, that I wanted to make sure she was OK and then...., then we kissed and she ran away"

"What?" Ruby said excitedly automatically sitting up on the bed. "You kissed?"

"Not like that Rubes. Well, like that but not like that, you know?"

"No. No Charlie I don't think I do know. How many ways are there to kiss?"

"Ruby it's complicated."

"Argh, I hate that line. It's such a cop out Charlie. Everything can be _seen_ as complicated. You kissed her, she kissed you. Doesn't sound too complicated to me." Ruby looked at her sister and lay back down on the bed. "I mean, she's admitted she hasn't moved on, your whole face lights up when you talk about her. What's complicated in that?"

Charlie smiled at Ruby, life through teenage eyes seemed so easy.

"Just promise me you're not giving up Charlie? You will see her again, right?"

"I'm certainly going to try Ruby...., I'm certainly going to try." Charlie said as she rolled over and lay on her back, one hand naturally reaching out to take Ruby's.

***

Joey lay alone on her bed, her hands at her head. Hating herself.

Lying there she didn't even know how it had happened. One minute she was by herself, thinking of Belle and Aiden, the next, Charlie was there and they were suddenly, briefly, in each others arms.

She could still taste Charlie on her lips and feel Charlie's hand in her hair.

Now feeling anguished and confused, Joey wished she could take it all back, wished she could have the moment over again.

Feeling her pocket suddenly vibrate, Joey reached in and took her phone out. Charlie's name was staring back at her. All lit up and in bright lights. Joey stared at the name for a second then exhaled loudly. She hit the silence button and dropped the phone on her bed. Feeling it as it continued to vibrate silently next to her.

_Charlie, please don't make me explain. You're straight. I was upset. It was a last kiss, or a simple need for comfort, or something like that._ Joey thought sadly to herself._ Please, just let it go. I really don't need the headfuck right now and I'm sure, neither do you._

Having only just got back to her room, with no time to think, Joey could barely explain the kiss to herself, except to say that Belle saying goodbye plus being hungover, on top of being caught by surprise, compounded in a need that caught Joey by surprise. A need to feel safe, a need to feel loved. Then suddenly, Charlie had been there and all these emotions had come flooding back. Joey was angry and hurt, she was afraid and she was lost, however, mostly Joey realized and couldn't deny; standing there on the rocks by the water next to Charlie, had simply been, breathtaking and lovely and nice.

With her phone still by her side Joey lay curled on her bed for a long time. She was lying there thinking of everything, yet answering nothing. She was pleased that Charlie didn't call again.

Eventually, almost reluctantly, Joey picked up her phone and text Aiden.

_Hey. B there 1hr. Need a'thing? xx_

Aiden didn't respond.


	13. Joey's Spot

Joey woke early on Sunday morning and reached for her phone.

She was surprised to see she had received a text message at some point throughout the night.

_Jo, please don't ignore me. We really need to talk. Call me. Please. x_

Joey read it twice, then closed it. But, she didn't delete it.

Still laying on her bed, with the phone in her hand, Joey let her eyes close, she felt a smile on her lips, she was thinking of Charlie and the single x at the end.

Rolling over, Joey stretched then swung her legs out of the bed, immediately noticing a deep ache. _Who in their right mind, ever said running was good for you?_ She thought to herself as she slowly hobbled off towards the shower.

Her mind was now on Aiden and Belle.

***

"Morning Colleen." Joey said cheerily as she stood in front of the counter.

"Ah, young Joey. I heard you were back in town." The older lady hoarsely croaked.

Joey was taken aback for a second, uncertain if Colleen's remark was said in a 'good to see you' kind of way or not.

"What could I get for you?" The older lady continued.

Joey blinked twice and shook her head, she wanted desperately to believe that Colleen had meant well.

"Hot chocolate to go please Colleen." Joey said handing over her money a smile on her face.

"Won't be a tick pet." Colleen turned towards the machine. "How's Belle and Aiden?"

"I'm actually just on my way there now. No news is good news right?" Joey said trying to sound convincing.

"Yes, that's what they say. Here you go pet." Colleen handed over Joey's hot chocolate. "Send them my regards won't you."

"Absolutely. Sure." Joey waved as she began to head off, then crashed into Ruby at the door.

"Rubes! Shit, sorry. Are you OK?"

"Fine Jo. You?"

"Fine, my fault, sorry. I'm just on my way to see Aiden." Joey said as a matter of explanation before she went to step around.

"Can you wait a sec? I was just going to get a smoothie and head over too. To see Nicole."

"Um, sure. I can wait." Joey stood outside the door.

***

"So. How is.. everything?" Ruby slyly asked as they walked by the beach. She was curious as to Joey's take on yesterdays kiss but was looking for a subtle angle to begin.

Joey eyed Ruby suspiciously. If she knew the Buckton sisters at all, then she could correctly guess were Ruby was headed with this conversation.

"Fine Ruby. All things considered. I've just been spending a lot of time with Aiden. Keeping a low profile, you know."

"Yeah, I was wondering why I hadn't seen you around much."

"Sorry, just been busy in my own little way."

"That's alright." Ruby paused for a moment while she thought. "So..., have you seen Charlie?" She tried to sound casual as she asked.

Joey smirked to herself and noticed the way Ruby was suddenly, unable to look her in the eye.

"Ruby, I would gladly bet a hundred dollars, that you know perfectly well Charlie found me yesterday." Joey stated confidently. Then seeing the cheeky grin on Ruby's face and the way her head fell slightly further, Joey knew it was confirmed. "And I would bet the rest of my money, that Charlie would have told you that we kissed."

"Why would you say that?" Ruby asked feigning shock and surprise as they stopped their walking and looked at each other.

"Because I know how much Charlie loves you. How much she looks to you for approval. I know how much she always wanted to be honest with you, I only assume that never changed." Joey was looking intently at Ruby. "Besides, you two have always shared everything, right?"

Ruby nodded and felt a gentle blush at her neck. She had never realized how much Joey had understood and it made Ruby respect Joey even more. Standing there, in that moment, looking intently at each other, Ruby was determined that Charlie and Joey would get back together.

"You know she loves you Jo."

"_Ruby_, we are _not_ having this conversation." Joey shook her head. "Charlie's relationship and mine is in the past. She moved on. She's straight for god's sake. It was simply a phase for her or something."

Joey turned and started walking, she was keen to end the conversation. "Are you still coming to Aiden's or have I ruined your ploy?" She suddenly smiled and chuckled at the youngest Buckton.

"I'm still coming." Ruby stepped to keep up with her, she shook her head and knew she would get nothing further.

As they continued walking, Ruby was pleasantly surprised to realize how much Joey had changed. In the three months since she had left, Joey had somehow changed and become stronger, more independent, more confident and Ruby realized, she liked it.

It suits her Ruby thought.

It was during these thoughts, as they were walking in silence, that they heard the unmistakable sound of Ruby's phone as it beeped. Reaching into her bag, Ruby removed it and ominously opened the message.

She stopped suddenly in her tracks.

"Shit. It's from Nic." Ruby looked up from her phone and directly at Joey. "Belle passed away, early this morning." She said as they stared at each other.

Moments later, gently panting and out of breath, having both run the rest of the way, Joey tapped softly on Aiden's door.

Nicole was in tears as she opened it and immediately rushed into Ruby's arms.

Joey stepped tentatively around them and inside, she found Aiden on the couch with Irene. His face was shellshocked and his blue eyes were wide with grief. Joey went immediately to him, kneeling on the floor and clasping his hands.

There were no words between them, it was just a quiet moment with silent tears, before they hugged each other tightly.

***

Leaving the house several hours later, Ruby and Joey were still stunned, neither able to comprehend Belle suddenly not being there anymore. It all appeared to have happened so fast.

They walked together in silence, slowly headed, unawares, towards the beach.

Close to the diner Joey stopped and turned to face Ruby, her hands stuffed angrily into her pockets. "Rubes, I think I just want to be by myself for a bit." She said looking off in the direction of the Wharf. "Are you going to be OK? Do you want me to call Charlie or Xavier?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll call them both anyway." Ruby's eyes looked concerned at Joey. "What about you. Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine." Joey lied as she backed away slowly, then she turned and headed off towards the Wharf and her favourite spot. "I'll see you later." She called softly over her shoulder.

Ruby continued to watch Joey's retreating figure as she once again pulled her phone from her bag.

"Charlie hi. It's me. Listen. Belle, um, died this morning"

"And your only just calling me now!" Charlie cut in, her voice screeching down the phone.

"Charlie, it's been awkward. There was lots to deal with, Nicole was a mess, besides I don't think Aiden is up for any visitors right now and anyway and I was phoning because I'm concerned for Joey. We where there together and.."

"Where is she?" Charlie cut in again.

"She's just left me at the diner. She's walked off towards the Wha"

Ruby didn't even finish her sentence before Charlie had cut the connection and there was a click in her ear. _Geez,_ _you're welcome sis. _Ruby was thinking as she let her phone drop and immediately scrolled for Xavier's number.

She then headed inside the diner.

***

Charlie shoved her phone in her pocket then reached to grab her keys and a jumper so fast, she was almost out the door when she realized she had forgotten her shoes. Scurrying back to her room she quickly threw on her flip flops before again heading out the door and driving furiously in the direction of the Wharf.

Just like the day before, Charlie leapt from her car and ran off to find Joey. However today, Charlie skipped the actual Wharf and its jetty's and instead, headed straight off to the left.

Suddenly Joey was there.

When Charlie saw her, Joey had her hoodie pulled up and her head was leant back. She was barefoot, with her trainers by her side. She had her arms crossed and they were pulled hard against her chest and her golden eyes were shut tight against the winter sun that beat down on her face.

Sitting like that, Joey was drifting. She was lost and in her own thoughts. When suddenly beside her, there was the sound of crunching sand, and she knew instinctively who it would be.

Joey never moved. She never acknowledge anything.

Charlie, carrying her flip flops, walked slowly over to Joey. She was feeling highly nervous and was unsure if she would be welcomed.

Standing for a second in silence, Charlie looked tenderly down on Joey's face. With one hand clutched to her chest, she felt her own heart break. She was noticing the salty tear tracks on Joey's cheeks.

Charlie then sat carefully and quietly, without a word being spoken, she left only the tiniest of spaces between them. She kept her eyes on the ocean and her hands to herself. She was unsure what to say, or exactly how to say it.

Joey's own eyes had also remained closed.

Joey hadn't moved, but she could feel Charlie there and she was deeply touched by Charlie's presence. Having been rattled and hurt by the depth of Aiden's pain, Joey wasn't ready to talk. She simply needed and wanted her silence.

It was lost to such thoughts and clinging to her emotions, that Joey softly bit on her lip. She was fighting an ache lodged deep in her throat as sudden fresh tears were desperate to escape.

Clenching her fists Joey fought back her tears. She never opened her eyes or said a word. She simply shifted, ever so slightly and allowed her head to fall quietly to Charlie's shoulder.

It was one single move. A really simple, tender move, yet what it betrayed, was heartfelt and intense for each girl.

As Charlie slowly reached and took Joey's hand her own tears quietly fell.

Still nothing had been said and no look had been shared. It was a comforting, pleasurable silence. Each happily lost to the touch of the other and the sound of the wildly crashing ocean.

Neither could admit or wanted to deny, the easiness of the love that they both felt.


	14. Is Charlie Asking For A Date?

The girls sat like that for a long time. Each lost in the comfort of the other. With their heads leaning in and their eyes on the ocean before them.

"Charlie, thanks" Joey eventually whispered, through a throat constricted tightly with a thousand emotions.

At the sound of Joey's voice, Charlie squeezed gently on Joey's hand, then she lifted and twisted her head until their eyes became locked on one another.

"Are you OK?" Charlie asked, her voice raw and full of concern.

"I'll be fine. It's Aiden I'm worried about." Joey gently removed her hand from Charlie's, then reached up and wiped the dried tears from her face. "He's a complete mess, which is understandable I know. It's just I've never seen him like this. He's totally broken, totally lost."

Charlie was listening intently to Joey's words, however, she couldn't help but notice, how instantly lonely she felt when Joey had released her hand. They were still sat shoulder to shoulder leaning back against the rock, yet somehow, the connection now seemed so much less.

Suddenly unsure what to do with her free hands, Charlie leant forward and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them tight toward her chest.

"He's going to have a lot of support." Charlie said, unable to drag her eyes away from Joey's face.

"I know. I know." Joey shook her head sadly and let her eyes fall to the sand. "He's just, done so much for me in the past. I really want to be there for him now. You know?"

Joey pulled her own knees tight to her chest and rested her head there. She was looking unwaveringly at Charlie and knew she would be understood.

Charlie felt her face fall and herself flinch, as she instantly thought of Robbo.

He was the one connection that all three shared.

"Have you heard anything about the trial?" Charlie hesitantly asked.

"Not yet." Joey turned her gaze back out onto the distant horizon. "It all feels like so long ago... So much has happened since then." She added sadly.

"You're still pressing charges though? Aren't you?" Charlie could feel a small panic rise inside her.

Joey couldn't bring herself to look at Charlie, her eyes found a boat on the horizon, she was staring intently and her words were quiet. "I haven't been contacted about anything Charlie. As I said, it's all in the past... Not your concern anymore." She added flatly.

Charlie again flinched at Joey's words. She could remember vividly, promising Joey that she would be there every step of the way. Sitting beside her now, Charlie felt awful, she hated herself and knew, she had again, let Joey down.

When Joey had left her that day on the Wharf, over three months ago, Charlie had simply closed down, shut everything and everybody off.

She had done what she does best, simply locked it all inside of her and not talked.

Having been officially taken off Joey's case Charlie hadn't thought to keep track of it. Back then, any memories or reminders of Joey had been far too painful and Charlie, had simply walked away.

Now, looking at the broken girl sitting before her, Charlie vowed to herself to speak to Watson about Joey's case.

"Do you want to get a coffee? Or..., come over to Leah's for something to eat?" Charlie said, wanting to change the subject but not wanting to let Joey go.

"Thanks Charlie, but I think I will just go home. It's been a big day, I'm tired and I want to be back at Aiden's early tomorrow."

Charlie let her head fall. She took a deep quiet breath. "Sure, I understand." She said as she stood and reached down to help Joey up. "How is everything with Brett?"

"Fine. Functioning. If we just don't mention the gay word," Joey looked up into Charlie's beautiful blue eyes "then we get on well." Still looking in Charlie's eyes, Joey could feel her heart as it, just once, double beat. She was now fighting a torrent of emotions, that were screaming in her chest. "Thanks, for not pressing charges." She quietly added.

Charlie reached her fingertips to Joey's hand, where they touched but didn't clasp. "There were no charges to press Jo. It was my fault."

Charlie's eyes looked imploringly into Joey's and she could feel her heart as it beat wildly in her chest. It was with some determination and will power, that Charlie listened to her head and not her heart. Breathing deep she reached her arm lovingly around Joey's waist and walked them tenderly off the beach.

Still arm in arm, each enjoying the connection, they stopped at the end of Joey's street. Simultaneously they turned to one another, a noticeable smile playing on each lip.

Charlie let her arm fall and her fingers trail across Joey's arm. She squeezed gently on Joey's hand. "Jo.., I'd like to see you again. If that's alright?" Charlie could feel herself lightly shaking and knowing she deserved it, she braced herself for rejection.

Joey's eyes had not left Charlie's face. They were searching in Charlie's eyes. Standing there, for both of them, it all felt so bloody comfortable and damn nice.

And yet, Joey was scared.

Joey knew she may be able to forgive but she couldn't forget what Charlie had done. She thought of Hugo and all the hurt she had felt those few, short months ago, then suddenly, Ruby's words of Charlie's love were on her mind and Joey was standing there emotionally drained and all confused.

Squeezing quickly back on Charlie's hands, Joey let her fingertips fall away as her eyes fell from Charlie's face to the ground.

"I don't know Charlie. Seeing you, being with you...." Joey couldn't find the right words. "There's just so much with Aiden...." Again Joey paused.

"It's OK Joey. I understand." Charlie felt her heart twist violently in her chest. "I just want to be there for you." Charlie's words began to sound choked. "Just promise me...., if you need anything, anything at all...."

Joey could only nod her head. She was afraid to talk herself.

Reaching up, Joey placed her hands on Charlie's shoulders, and looked Charlie in the eye. Then moving forward, Joey kissed Charlie lovingly on the cheek. Her lips staying momentarily longer than they should. As they pulled away without any more words they each had tears in their eyes.

It was Joey who quickly dropped her arms and turning headed for home.

Charlie could only stand there staring, watching Joey as she went.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

OK, OK, nobody yell at me. I know it's short.

But I have just been called into damn work! What have you got to do to get a day off around here???

Fili - the kiss was for you. Not quite the animalistic pouncing on each other with tongues clashing maddeningly about that you probably hoped for.... but, all good things come to those who wait!

Thanks, for ALL the reviews.

T.


	15. Everybody's Got The Monday Blues!

Sitting at the dinner table opposite Brett, Joey was absently pushing food around her plate. She appeared somewhat pensive, thoughtful and distracted.

It really had been an emotionally charged weekend. From Friday nights drinking games, to Saturday's ravenous kiss and then Belle's passing on Sunday. Followed of-course, by her 'quiet' Sunday afternoon with Charlie!

Joey was truly exhausted and was not at all surprised to feel like her head was spinning out of control.

Without finishing her food, Joey excused herself from the table and headed to her room.

Closing the door quietly behind her, she fell onto her bed and stared hard at the ceiling.

She could feel her mind furiously race, yet she was having trouble keeping hold of a single, logical thought for more than a second. It was frustrating and annoying.

Joey just wanted to switch off. She wanted to roll over and sleep. She wanted to be able to wake up the next day feeling somehow fresh and somewhat energized. However, she found that she couldn't and knew that she wouldn't.

Laying there, she was thinking back to earlier, to when Charlie had asked to see her again. Joey had wanted nothing more than to say YES, YES, YES! But she didn't. She couldn't. Their relationship before had been so short and intense and she didn't want to fall back into the same pattern, or the same situation.

Where once Joey had trusted Charlie completely, that trust was now damaged. And Joey, in response, could feel she was much more protective of her heart.

So even though Joey's heart knew she loved Charlie, Joey could sense her head being strong and trying to govern the situation, it was trying to be somewhat sensible and protective.

Lying very still on her bed, in this frantic state, Joey was appreciative of her head even though her heart was somewhat tortured.

It was a while later, with sleep having not claimed her, that she heard her phone beep. Rolling once she reached and opened it.

_Thinking of you. x_

Joey closed her eyes and let the phone fall to her chest. She could feel her heart, which was even more deeply tortured.

***

Waking on Monday, Joey felt tired and irritable. Her sleep had been disturbed and her mind had not switched off. She was up early and her eyes were sleepy.

In the kitchen she was slunk over a bowl of cereal with a mug of coffee by her side.

Soon after, she was headed in the direction of Aiden's.

Knocking softly, Joey let herself in. Aiden was lifeless on the couch and Irene was on the phone.

Sitting softly down next to Aiden, Joey took one of his hands in her own.

"Hey." Her word was hoarse and quietly whispered.

Aiden, did not respond. Joey continued sitting there.

Once Irene was off the phone, Joey joined her in the kitchen.

"Morning love." Irene chirped as brightly as she could when Joey entered. "Did you get any response?" She added pointing back at Aiden.

Joey shook her head. "No. He's petty broken." She said, while her eyes looked sadly back at her friend.

"Love, why don't you take him down to the beach. He hasn't left the house in two days. It'll do him good. I've got a few more phone calls to make, regarding the funeral and then I can pop down and join you."

Joey nodded and moved again to the couch. She perched herself on the edge and rub her hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"Hey. Let's go for a walk." She said softly.

And again there was no response.

"Come on Aiden. Just you and me, a quick walk on the beach. We'll go to a place with nobody else around."

Aiden continued to lay still, he didn't talk, eventually having looked at Joey, he swung his legs off the sofa and simply stood. Irene had noticed, she stepped straight from the kitchen and handed her car keys to Joey.

"Take the car love." She said looking sadly between Aiden and Joey. "You can go somewhere further away, somewhere quiet then."

Joey nodded. "Thanks Irene." She reached and took the keys and Aiden's hand. They headed for the door.

Down on the beach they walked in silence very close to the waters edge. They didn't need any words or conversation, just the comfort of each other.

Walking, Aiden thought of Belle while Joey's thoughts flitted between Aiden, Belle and Charlie.

***

Charlie woke on Monday feeling quite despondent. She rolled slowly and crawled out of bed, immediately headed for the shower.

Reluctantly, she then headed off to the Yabbie Creek Police Station to check in.

Walking in, with a suddenly very pronounced limp which could suggest Charlie may have been enhancing the level of pain and discomfort, she may or may not have been feeling, to her own advantage, Charlie ignored everybody else and headed to her Senior Sergeant's office.

Charlie had not been able to get Joey off her mind, she desperately wanted and felt she needed more time to be there for her. Charlie had thought about it and she had decided she had worked hard all her life, so there was no reason to feel guilty for the small white lies she was currently telling her boss. In her own mind another week off work was a reward overdue.

Having now, been granted another weeks reprieve, Charlie stopped by Watson's desk on her way out.

"Hey." She said, sitting carefully in the empty chair at Watson's desk. "Can you catch me up with the Collins/Cruze case." Charlie asked, her voice almost whispering.

Watson looked at her strangely. She had not forgotten the case or Charlie's involvement within it. She was curious and quickly stole a look over Charlie's shoulder, towards Angelo.

"Why?" Watson simply asked without smiling.

Charlie's own feeling of discomfort became clearer, she didn't want to explain.

Watson had made her feelings very clear to Charlie when Angelo had come back on the scene and since then, hers and Watson's relationship had been strained to say the least. She knew Watson had lost respect in her and sitting there Charlie was sure Watson still thought Angelo and her were together. She was also sure, Watson didn't know that Joey was back in town.

"Because I told Joey, I would see her through every step of the way." Charlie simply stated.

Watson again looked quizzically at Charlie and then again over at Angelo. She had the dawning realization that they hadn't spoken to each other. Wondering quietly what was going on, although it was none of her business, something clicked in Watson and she did a private jig, while simultaneously praying that Charlie, had finally seen the light.

Dragging her eyes again from Angelo, back to Charlie, Watson could feel a smile wanting to break out on her face. She stopped it and said quite formally. "Um, there's no set date yet Senior Constable. We should hear soon though, I would think."

Charlie nodded and thanked Watson before she left.

There was a smile on her face and an exaggerated limp to her leg.


	16. A Beautiful Day

Charlie sprang out of bed on Tuesday morning feeling renewed and invigorated.

She had that 'good day vibe' tingle to her body and her body felt alive.

Bounding into the kitchen with her limp miraculously gone, Charlie wrapped her arms zealously around Ruby and planted a firm kiss on her head.

"Morning!" Charlie enthusiastically beamed.

Ruby stood there stunned and wondered what was up.

"Charlie? Are you... OK?" The younger Buckton asked while looking queerly at her sister.

"Couldn't be better Rubes. Could Not Be Better!" Charlie grinned, then clapped and rubbed her hands together before she turned and headed for the coffee.

"_OK_ then....." Ruby raised an eyebrow, bewildered by Charlie's odd and strange behaviour. She then reached roughly for her school bag and flung it to her shoulder. "I'll see you after school." Ruby whooped, then hurried out the door.

Only once did she glance back, with her eyebrow still slightly raised.

"Seeya." Charlie called as she excitedly waved her off.

Now, staring out the kitchen window, Charlie swigged down her coffee before she stormed toward the bathroom.

She showered vigorously and toweled herself ferociously. Then she stumbled through her wardrobe, unsure what to wear.

Clothes were seen to fly about and shirts were strewn across the room.

_Just choose something Charlie, for god's sake woman! _She caught the voice as it chastised her. She stopped what she was doing and glanced about the mess. Fastidiously she looked again, almost willing to give up._ Arghh! What to wear, What To Wear?_ She stepped to the left and then turned to the right and suddenly, there they were.

Her favourite skinny jeans and her new, delicate grey top.

Finally, dressed and made-up, Charlie glanced in the mirror and appreciated what she saw. Breathing deep, while still admiring herself, she spoke somewhat convincingly and conclusively to the reflection looking back at her. '_You can do this Charlie. It will, be alright._' She breathed again, then turned away.

Grabbing her wallet and her keys she headed out the door.

***

Joey had woken late, with Aiden on her mind. She was feeling sad and forlorn.

Yesterday, they had spent the best part of the day together, without so many words. They had simply created sand angels, or lay like starfish with fingertips lightly touching, as they stole quiet glances and shared touching smiles.

Today, looking back on their day with a smile on her face, Joey was happy that she was able to connect with Aiden the way that she could. To be there for him now, was all that she could hope for and all that Belle had asked.

Having already showered, she was just getting dressed.

It was the sudden sound, of Brett's raised voice, that drew her from her thoughts.

Joey stopped what she was doing and headed toward the door.

"How many times do you have to be told? You're NOT welcome here." Brett's words were loud and screeched in anger.

Joey watched as he tried to close the door.

"Who is it?" She meekly asked, while rubbing at her eyes.

"No-one Jo. Go back to your room."

Then suddenly Charlie's foot was in the door. "Joey."

"Charlie?" Joey moved closer toward the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk." Charlie pushed again upon the door.

Turning to her brother, Joey could see the hate across his face. "It's alright." She said calmly. While inside, she was a sudden nervous mess. "I'll just see what she wants."

Joey placed her hands on-top of Brett's, an attempt to quell his anger, while Brett looked inflamed and grunted his displeasure.

Then reluctantly, he moved back from the door.

Joey stepped closer and again turned toward her brother. "It's alright." She mouthed quietly, before opening up the door.

"Wow!" The word was softly out before she could contain it.

Charlie felt excited by Joey's soft response.

She was watching Joey, and Joey, was obviously eyeing her.

"Um...," Charlie's nerves kicked into overdrive as she knew Brett was still behind the door. "Can we go for a walk and talk?" She said, nodding her head in the direction of the Wharf.

Joey eyed her cautiously and felt her defenses rise. "Charlie...., I don't know if that's a good idea." The words were from her head while her heart was screaming 'Yes!'.

"No catches Joey. Just to talk." Charlie eyed her pleadingly and felt her resolve begin to dwindle.

Joey took a moment and tried to clear her head. "Just a walk?" She shyly asked.

"Just a walk Jo."

Joey eyed her brother, before she glanced back at Charlie. "Wait in the street. I'll just get my shoes."

Behind her back, Charlie clenched and pumped her fist, then did as she was told.

***

"Where are we going?" Joey asked as they headed toward the Wharf.

"Your favourite spot." Charlie answered, a twinkle in her eye, a deep grin upon her face.

"Charlie. What do you want from me?" Joey asked curiously, as she slowed and turned to face her.

Charlie looked at her lovingly and felt her heart begin to melt. "I don't want anything from you Jo." She softly said, then reached to take her hand.

Their eyes remaining locked to one another, as their fingers gently clasped.

Noticing, that Joey, had not pulled away, Charlie felt her heart beat more wildly and her nerves begin to dance. It was then, with a small shy smirk, gently bursting on her lips, that Charlie tugged very softly and began to walk them faster.

"C'mon, it's just round the bend."

"What is?" Joey's eyes looked quizzical and her curiosity was raised.

She let herself be dragged along when Charlie didn't answer.

It was there on the bend's edge, that Charlie suddenly stopped, which caused Joey, to tumble and totter into her.

"Sorry." Joey said as she slowly raised her face.

Then stunned by what she saw before her, her eyes widened and her mouth hang gently open, while both her hands, now clung to Charlie's one. "My god, Charlie. What's all this?"

Charlie, took both Joey's hands in her own and walking backwards, she pulled Joey forwards. "This Joey, is something I should've done months ago." Charlie continued to lead her over and then she stopped. "This," Charlie gestured, "is what you deserve, what you have always deserved."

Joey stood speechless as she took everything in.

Laying spread out on the sand before her, yet somehow, nicely hidden behind the rocks, lay a picnic blanket, a basket full of food and white wine in an iced bucket with two glasses leaning in.

"I don't...., don't know what to say." She turned her gaze to Charlie.

"Joey, there is nothing at all you need to say." Charlie's own eyes gazed deep in return. "I don't actually want you to say anything. I just want to treat you the way I always should have."

Charlie felt her palms begin to lightly sweat. She gestured nervously for Joey to sit down, while she sat down beside her.

"I know I am way too late Jo, but I just needed, in some small way, to try and make you understand...., understand or at least see..., how wonderful and truly lovely, I really think you are."

Charlie paused, feeling her heart as it beat wildly in her chest. Her throat was dry and her hands were gently shaking. She began to lose her nerve.

Desperately trying to steady herself while also remembering to breathe, Charlie let her eyes drift slowly from Joey's face, she felt them dip out over the ocean before they came crashing back to the sand.

They were glazed and unseeing as her heart raced madly by.

"Joey..., I know, I'll never get you back, I know I don't deserve you back and I know what I did was stupid.., but you should know, I _want_ to let you know...," Charlie again paused to still her beating heart.

She felt her stomach gently lurch and then quietly flutter. She licked her lips and softly wiped her hands. She was gently shaking as she slowly raised her eyes.

"I've never stopped loving you Jo... I never will." Her voice was hoarsely whispered.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yeah, only 2 more torturous days at work to go.....

Now, having worked 19 out of the last 21! Come Monday morning, I am loading my car with tunes and taking myself by the hand.... I'm driving north west, to see a man about a dog or a friend about some vodka. Most likely the latter!

Right now, I can't feel my legs or use my head so I need to just sit in a field and regroup.

Anyway, bookmark me or delete me... either way (in Arnie's infamous words), 'I'll be back!'

Have a nice few days....

T.


	17. The Secluded Rocks

1818 - I didn't take my 'book' with me. Challenge still stands, however, I am not betting on myself!!

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charlie's eyes left Joey's face. She exhaled quietly and watched her own legs gently shake. She had wanted to say those words for months, and now, there they were, lightly spoken and hanging in the air.

"Char.."

"Joey, please. Don't say anything. I'm just saying what I should have said months ago. I know it's too late." Charlie shyly added. "Today, I just want to hang out with you. If that's OK? I am really, really sorry about what happened and if there is one moment in my life, I wish I could change...., that would undoubtably be it." Charlie's eyes were looking intently before her, at nothing on the sand. "But today, today I just wanted to make you smile and maybe laugh. Ruby told me about your time over at Aiden's after Belle...., and I just wanted to look after you, for at least one afternoon."

Charlie's worried eyes darted quickly to Joey's face. Her brow was furrowed. And in the pit of her stomach she was feeling nervous and very, very anxious. Twisting her hands together Charlie looked away. She was unsure what Joey would say.

Joey felt her heart as it dissolved in her chest. While her eyes, could not be dragged from Charlie's face. She had been dreaming of hearing those words for months and suddenly, unexpectedly, there they were.

The only difference, however, was that in Joey's endless fantasies, Charlie, had never moved on with anybody else.

The knowledge that she had, changed everything.

The silence was mounting between them as Joey felt her heart gently shudder in her chest.

She knew she had never stopped loving Charlie either. However, she was scared of getting hurt. She was hearing Charlie's sudden words of love, but, she was thinking of Hugo and simultaneously wandering who the other one had been.

As her head and heart, again, began to battle, she was curious and possibly not so understanding, as to how Charlie, could apparently, so easily, keep giving her heart away.

She was shocked and surprised, that Charlie had even said the words or referred to their brief past. However, Joey had to admit, sitting together on the sand, surrounded by something Charlie had organized was a little bit enchanting and possibly somewhat charming.

Being surprised by Charlie, Joey couldn't help but admit, did feel rather nice.

They eyed each other cautiously, while the silence between them became more obvious.

Each unsure what the other was thinking.

Joey wiped her hands nervously on her jeans and let her eyes rove slowly over Charlie's lovely face. "Charlie, I would love to hang out." She smiled, a slight tremor in her voice. She gestured around them. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

Charlie felt relief flood her body. She had been afraid Joey would say no.

Slowly lifting her face, there eyes briefly locked.

Charlie then removed her shoes and sat up on her knees. "It really was no trouble at all Jo." She said earnestly while reaching for the wine. "It is, was my absolute pleasure."

Joey held the glasses steady as Charlie slowly poured. She then removed her own shoes and lay down on the blanket.

"How's Aiden?" Charlie asked with concern.

Joey rolled to her side and rested her head in one palm. She was admiring the woman before her and listening to her madly beating heart. "He is.., pretty angry and very quiet and withdrawn." She softly said. "You should go around and say hi Charlie. He would like that."

"Yeah I know. I've been thinking the same thing. I just wasn't sure, how up for visitors he would be." Charlie said, pulling her knees toward her chest. She then stole a quick glance at Joey before her eyes were again out on the water.

Joey took a mouthful of her wine. She was looking at Charlie's profile and watching the corner of Charlie's beautiful blue eyes.

"He isn't really up for anything, but I think he would appreciate it." Joey said before she rolled to her back.

Letting her eyes close Joey rested the glass on her stomach, gently clutching it with both hands.

Charlie turned to admire her.

She let her eyes wander slowly over Joey's body as she bit subconsciously on her bottom lip.

The wild butterflies, dancing across her chest, were beginning to make her feel sick.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked before nerves could again take over.

"Starved." Joey said, opening her eyes and rolling to her stomach.

"Good." Charlie stuck her wine glass in the sand and turning round, she opened up the basket.

***

The afternoon past in a wonderfully potent, heady haze. They talked and they laughed. They ate and they drank. Exhausted, Joey slept and Charlie admired.

It was exactly how Charlie had imagined, with everything just so easy between them.

It was with some reluctance that the afternoon had to end.

Walking off the beach Charlie didn't want to let Joey go.

Stopping at the end of Joey's road, Charlie put the basket on the ground. She turned toward Joey with both her thumbs pressed deep into her jeans back pockets.

She then watched herself as she kicked nervously at some loose stones.

Her heart was in her throat.

Joey reached her hand out and touched Charlie lightly above the wrist, while her eyes searched Charlie's face. "I had a great day Charlie. Thanks."

Charlie shyly raised her eyes and stopped her nervous leg from swinging round. "So did I Jo." She said before her eyes again, fell away. "Perhaps..., maybe..., we could do something again some time?"

Joey felt her heart lightly flutter, as this nervous honest Charlie, again stole her heart.

"I would like that." Joey simply said while trying to suppress the crooked smile, that was wanting to burst across her lips.

Charlie raised her eyes, with a shocked smile upon her face.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure how to say goodbye.

Joey looked up the street, toward her house. "I should get going," She said. "Brett's probably wondering where I am."

As Joey went to walk away, Charlie stepped lightly forward and caught Joey's hand.

As Joey spun around, Charlie bent and caught her lips, with just a light and tender kiss.

Their eyes remained on each other as Joey then took two steps back.

Their hands parted and Joey headed home.

No other words were spoken.


	18. Vodka Cranberry, Vodka On The Side

Joey happily strode through her front door. An energized spring in her step and a wide grin on her lips.

Charlie had really surprised her, down at the beach.

Joey loved the fact that she had appeared so gentle, honest and open.

It was the Charlie she had fallen in love with and could easily do again.

Replaying her favourite bits as she entered the house, Joey was immediately confronted by Brett.

"Where the hell have you been Jo?" His face was set in anger. A bourbon and coke can hung from his hand.

"Just down the beach with Charlie. Why?" Joey could sense her irritation rising as she turned to face her brother. "Why Brett?" She again, calmly asked.

"What the hell are you doing Jo?"

Joey was looking at Brett. She saw the disgust, that was clearly etched across his face.

She felt her own anger boil.

Suddenly, she was tired of trying to please her brother when he would obviously, give her nothing in return.

Her body was rigid and adamant, as she turned herself to face him.

She said, as calmly as she could. "I'm leading and living my life Brett. I'm trying to be happy. It is _my_ life after all." Her eyes bore into him as she shook violently inside. "I think you have voiced your opinion enough, don't you? I have never judged you for your narrow-mindedness or, your obvious drinking problem for that matter." She paused for a second and felt her fists clench. "Now, why don't you.., just go get fucked!"

Incensed and bristling with anger, she turned and stormed out the door.

Brett having now ruined, her perfectly pleasant afternoon.

***

Outside, Joey could feel the little bit of white wine Charlie and herself had shared.

It was cursing and pulsing through her body.

She was fired up and she was angry as she headed toward the Surf Club.

"Hi Alf. How are you?" Joey said as she threw herself carelessly onto a bar stool.

"Ah, young Joey. What would you like love?"

"Vodka, cranberry. Vodka on the side please."

"Sorry love?"

Joey rolled her eyes. It wasn't Alf's fault. She was yet to meet a bar tender that understood her order. "A vodka and cranberry please Alf, the vodka in a shot glass, cranberry in a rocks glass, on the side."

"Sure love." Alf said as he prepared the drink before her.

Joey dropped fifty dollars on the bar.

She immediately raised the shot glass to her lips and enjoyed the smooth warm liquid, as it slid down her throat.

"Another vodka, thanks Alf." Joey said, dropping the shot glass back to the bar and sipping on her cranberry.

She enjoyed drinking like this. For some reason, she didn't seem to get as drunk.

Alf eyed her cautiously as he poured her next shot.

By the third, Joey felt her body begin to relax.

She finally let herself breath. She was sat happily slumped, propping up the bar and slowly sucking on her cranberry.

"Everything alright love?" Alf kindly asked as he leaned against the counter and polished a glass.

"Just peachy Alf, just peachy." Joey sarcastically responded.

She then scooped up her change and dropped five dollars back on the bar.

"Thanks Alf. Really, everything's fine." She said as she headed for the door. A small wobble to her step.

Jai and Xavier watched her curiously as she passed by the pool table.

They then watched her from the Surf Club window, as she drifted toward the beach.

***

"Hey you. Miss me?"

Ruby had just bounded through the Surf Club door and she immediately planted a kiss on Xavier's cheek.

Xavier smiled and kissed Ruby back. "Of-course." He simply stated before his attention was back on the table.

"Hey Rubes, everything OK with Joey?" He gently asked while taking his next shot.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"She was just in here, downed three quick shots then wobbled out the door. Headed off toward the beach."

"What!" Ruby moved to the window and looked out.

And there before her, laying in the sand, was definitely the figure of Joey.

"Um, I'll just go make sure she's OK." She turned to face the others, then headed out the door.

***

Ruby sat down softly beside Joey, while Joey didn't move.

"Hey Jo." Ruby looked down on Joey's face.

"Hey yourself Rubes! How's tricks?" She said, without opening her eyes.

"Joey are you alright?"

"My brother is an arse, but I.., I Ruby, could not be better!" Joey opened her eyes and sat up, immediately falling against Ruby as she did. "Sorry." She pushed herself off Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby I'm fine. Honestly. My brother and I just don't always see eye-to-eye. Things got a bit heated, that's all. It'll blow over. I always make sure it does." Joey turned to face her. "Go Rubes, I saw Xavier waiting for you in the Surf Club, no? I'll be fine. I'm just going to sit here for a bit and then I'm going home. There is nothing to worry about, I promise. My delightful brother and I just need, a little cooling off space, that's all."

Ruby was watching Joey, she saw that determined look she was beginning to know so well. She began to move to her knees, knowing that Joey was set to her plan.

Leaning forward she kissed Joey gently on the cheek. "Come and join us inside if you want too." She said as she began to move slowly away.

"Thanks Ruby, but I'm fine." Joey said as she kept her eyes on the swirling water before her.

Ruby moved inside but kept an eye on Joey from the window. She was concerned for her friend.

***

"Charlie?"

"Yes Rubes!"

"Did you know that Joey and her brother are fighting again?" Ruby said as she lay the last dinner plate on the table.

Charlie froze and felt guilt creep up inside her.

"What makes you say that?" She tried to calmly ask.

Charlie was remembering Brett's anger at her being there earlier that day.

She knew instinctively, that the two would be connected.

"Joey was in the Surf Club downing shots before lying on the beach, not wanting to go home. She told me they hadn't seen eye-to-eye on something."

Ruby eyed her sister.

Charlie left the kitchen and went to her room.

Closing the door behind her, she sat on the edge of her bed and reached for her phone.

She dialed Joey's number and listened to it ring and ring and ring.

"Jo. Please call me when you get this message." She spoke into the handset.

Heading back out to the kitchen Charlie looked deflated.

"Did something happen?" Ruby asked concerned

Charlie fell into a chair and ran her hands, roughly back through her hair. She turned to face her sister.

"I went around to their place today. Brett was..., pretty angry that I was there."

"Shit, Charlie." Ruby fell into the chair next to her and gently took her hands.

"If he hurts her in any way.., I'll never forgive myself."

"I don't think it was violent. Just heated.' Ruby said, trying to sound calm.

***

Joey did not call back.

Charlie was beside herself by the time she crawled to bed.

She reached for her phone and sent another text.

_Jo, Ruby says you've had a fight with Brett. Please call me and let me know you are alright. I'm sorry I came around. It's all my fault. x_


	19. It's A Hard Knock Life

Wow... nice to see some old 'faces' back! Thanks for all the reviews!!

Now people, people, peps.... It's freakin' Joey - she's a rockstar. It was 3 lousy shots, she ain't legless, merely perhaps, lightheaded for a moment!!

Love that you are all concerned for her though - so sweet.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Joey got home from the beach to find Brett spread out on the sofa.

She went straight to her room, threw her phone on the bed and headed for a shower.

Just looking at Brett was enough to make her angry. However, after her shower, she grudgingly headed for the kitchen and made them both dinner.

Brett slouched his way from the lounge to the kitchen. He stood just inside the doorway.

"I'm sorry Jo."

Joey turned to face him. She breathed deep and tried to keep her calm.

"Brett you're always sorry. It's like we're stuck in some god awful cycle." Joey lay the knife she was clutching gently on the table. "Why do you still have a problem with who I am? I am not rubbing it in your face. My personal life should not be affecting you at all." She calmly stated.

Brett could only shrug.

Joey turned back to her cooking. "Besides, Charlie's just a friend." She quietly added.

There was silence for a moment, as each became lost to their immediate thoughts.

"You know, if we are going to continue like this," Joey turned again to face her brother. "then I'll have to move out." She simply stated. "I don't want to fight all the time Brett."

"I don't want you to move out Jo. You're my only family."

"Well then..., work on your anger and your acceptance because I am not going to change. This is_ who I am _Brett."

She glared at him as she dished up their food.

The night then passed in tense and awkward silence before Joey headed off to bed.

She collapsed onto the covers feeling exhausted and drained.

Staring out the window she felt her phone gently vibrate. Picking it up, she could see an earlier missed call from Charlie and now a text.

She rolled to her back and stretched her arms above her head.

'Not now Charlie, not now' she thought to herself as she placed the phone on the bedside table and switched off the light.

***

Joey spent a dreamless night, tossing and turning. She woke restless and agitated.

Knowing Brett would still be asleep she headed for a shower, dressed quickly and then headed to the diner.

She was still angry and feeling unforgiving. She didn't trust herself to face Brett.

***

"Morning Joey."

"Morning Colleen. Can I get bacon and eggs and a latte, thanks."

"Sure pet. I'll bring it over."

Joey moved away from the counter, to a table at the back.

She took her phone from her pocket and replied to Charlie's text.

_Charlie, don't blame yourself. Everything is fine. If it wasn't you now, it would be somebody else later... Brett just needs to learn to accept who I am. J. x_

***

Languidly getting dressed in her own bedroom, Charlie dived on her phone when she heard the message beep.

Reading Joey's message, Charlie's anxious feelings of guilt slightly eased. But, the line she couldn't shake, was the one that made her ache:

_..if it wasn't you now, it would be somebody else later.._

Charlie's heart twisted as she read it for a third time.

She sat slumped on the edge of her bed, a little crushed.

She wanted to call Joey back. But she didn't.

***

Joey finished her breakfast then took the long way to Aiden's.

"Morning Irene." She said as she entered the house.

"Hi love. Thanks for taking Aiden the other day."

"God Irene, don't worry about it." Joey waved the thanks off. "It was nice, in a sad and weird way." She added.

"And I think it did him the world of good to love."

"Glad to hear it. Is he around?"

"I haven't seen him rise yet love. Do you wanna cuppa? I was just about to stick the kettle on."

"Sounds good. Thanks." Joey paused very briefly. "Do you need any help with the funeral or anything?"

"No love, all taken care of. Just be there to support Aiden." Irene said as she placed Joey's coffee in front of her on the table.

"And how are you coping Irene?"

"As good as can be expected love. I just can't believe she's gone. So young. Such a waste."

Joey watched in silence as Irene's eyes glazed over and she rubbed absently on the table before her. Suddenly lost to her own memories.

A knock on the door disturbed them. Irene got up.

"Hey Charlie love, come in. Aiden's not up but Joey's in the kitchen. Go through."

"Ah, it's OK. I don't want to disturb you, I can come back."

Charlie felt suddenly nervous at the mention of Joey's name.

"Nonsense love. Come in." Irene pushed gently on Charlie's back.

In the kitchen the two girls eyed each other tentatively.

"Hey." They said, softly in unison.

"Coffee Charlie?" Irene asked. Oblivious to the undercurrent that was now clearly in the room.

"No thanks Irene." Charlie's feet shuffled about. "I just wanted to say hi to Aiden. If he's not up, I can come back later."

"Sure love."

Charlie hesitated, then nervously turned to Joey. "I could give you a lift somewhere if you like."

Joey looked up at Charlie standing before her. She could see the anxiety in Charlie's face.

"Thanks, that would be great." She downed the remainder of her coffee and turned to Irene. "Thanks for the coffee Irene. Tell Aiden I was here and I'll pop back later."

"Sure girls, no problem." Irene showed them to the door.

***

"Joey, I'm sorry I came around yesterday." Charlie said as they climbed into her car.

"Really?" Joey turned to look at Charlie. To watch her face. "I'm not. I thought we had a lovely day." She said, a small cheeky grin on her face.

Charlie's eyes flew immediately to Joey's face. A relieved smile burst on her lips.

Seeing Joey's cheeky grin, Charlie let herself breath again. She tried to still her beating heart and lightly shaking hands. As a small wave of relief washed over her body.

"You know what I mean Joey." She said through her own gentle smile.

Joey kept her eyes on Charlie's face as her right hand reached out and rested lightly on top of Charlie's left.

"Charlie honestly, it wasn't your fault. Brett's always going to feel the way he does and I just happened to reach breaking point with him yesterday, that's all."

They eyed each other shyly. Each searching the others face.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, while trying to size up Joey's sincerity. "You're not just saying that, being your usual lovely self?"

"Charlie. I promise, not your fault." Joey squeezed gently on Charlie's hand then removed her own.

She twisted in her seat. She was thinking of Brett.

"So..., where can I take you?" Charlie asked as her eyes drank Joey in.

Joey was staring out the car window. Her eyes glazed and unseeing. She ran a finger absently along the windows edge.

She was lost to the haze of thoughts swirling in her head.

"To the city. Let me get drunk." Joey jokingly answered, her voice very quiet.

Charlie stared for a split second as the idea happily danced through her own mind.

She then turned the keys in the ignition and reversed out the drive.

"OK." She gladly said.


	20. Mesmerizing Dancing Glitter

For Purplemonkeys. x

************************************************************************************************************************************************

They drove in silence for a while before Joey realized where they were.

"Charlie, where are we going?" She turned to face her driver.

"The city! Your wish is my command." Charlie grinned broadly at her, then turned her eyes back to the road.

"Charlie, that's stupid. I was joking. Besides, I am not going to drink alone and you are not drink driving. Or are you?" Joey looked concerned.

"If we get drunk, the city is full of places to stay." Charlie said as she shrugged her shoulders, seemingly, not a care in the world. "Or, we could just have a day out in the city together with no drinking." She smiled.

Joey twisted further in her seat and observed the woman to her right.

She felt her chest gently heave as her breath caught in her throat.

She smiled to herself as she turned to face back out her own window.

"Where in the city are we going?" Joey asked

"I don't know Jo. This was your idea, yes?" Charlie softly laughed and kept her eyes on the road. "How about where ever the car takes us. Unless you have something specific in mind." Charlie stole a quick glance at Joey.

"No. Nothing in mind. I don't even know the city at all that well."

"Good. Then we can be on an adventure together." Charlie laughed softly and turned up the music.

They arrived on Sydney's North Shore fifty-five minutes later.

Finding a rare empty spot just by Manly beach. They dumped the car and headed on foot towards the Wharf.

Walking down the Corso they could see an incoming ferry.

Giggling, they jogged the final part, bought their tickets and then scrambled on just before the ferry was ready to depart.

The captain blew the horn as they pulled away from the wharf. Making Joey smile.

Sitting outside on the deck at the front, both Charlie and Joey enjoyed the crossing to Circular Quay.

It was a spectacular sight as they came around the choppy head and Sydney central came into sight. Taronga Zoo to their right, then the Harbour Bridge before them and finally the Opera House to their left.

Joey stood up and lent against the railing. She was taken with all the other boats as they glided and bounced about. Breathing the dense salt air in, she was elated. The excitement of the city pulsed through her.

Charlie sat happily observing her and felt a yearning run through her body. She was mesmerized by the sun as it bounced off the waters surface, leaving a trail of dancing glitter all around them.

"So where to now?" Joey asked as they stepped off the ferry, thirty short minuets later.

"Where ever you want to go Jo." Charlie was looking adoringly at the woman before her.

Joey shrugged. "Charlie, I don't know the city very well."

Charlie took Joey's hand and dragged her away from the milling crowd now building near the ferry terminal.

They stopped outside at a kiosk. "Wait here." Charlie said as she disappeared inside.

Joey waited and watched the people whizzing by. _Bit busier than Sumer Bay_ she was thinking to herself before Charlie was soon tumbling back out of the shop.

"C'mon." Charlie said as she again took Joey's hand.

Joey let herself be dragged along, oblivious to her surroundings.

Charlie dragged them both up George Street for a couple of blocks and then turned left. Heading them inside The Ivy.

They fell onto some seats at the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" Charlie asked spinning on her stool to face Joey.

"Ah, just a beer." Joey was admiring her surroundings, which were honestly, a little over the top for her taste.

Charlie frowned, then turned to the bartender now standing before her. "Two cosmopolitans please." She said, then turned back to Joey and softly laughed. "Joey, you are not having a beer in a place like this." She said as she looked around. "And don't worry, we're not staying long." She had seen Joey's face. "Consider this, just re-fueling."

Charlie reached into her bag and pulled out the TimeOut she had just recently bought. She flicked to the Gay and Lesbian section and handed the magazine to Joey. "You choose." She simply said.

Joey sat quietly flabbergasted and floored by this bold and brazen Charlie.

She shyly took the magazine and began to read the listings.

"Or if you don't want to get drunk yet, we can go for a walk through Hyde Park or the Botanic Gardens or get a bus out to Bondi or Coogee..., whatever you want to do Jo. It's your day." Charlie enthusiastically announced.

Joey raised her eyes, suddenly knowing what she wanted to do. "Could we get a bus out to Coogee and walk back to Bondi?" She shyly asked. "It's suppose to be a beautiful walk and I've never done it."

"Absolutely. We could get lunch in Bronte, if you like." Charlie hastily agreed.

They then drank greedily from their martini glasses.

Charlie put the magazine back in her bag. "Ready?"

"Yep." Joey downed the rest of her drink and jumped off her stool.

In Coogee they grabbed a take away coffee and began their walk.

It started in silence as they walked on the promenade by the beach, then across the park and up the gentle slope toward the rocky coastline.

Joey was looking around herself, taking everything in. Charlie stopped and reached into her bag. She took out a disposable camera she had bought at the kiosk.

"Hey Jo." Charlie called and caught Joey's surprised face as she turned around.

"No fair, Charlie." Joey waved her hand in front of her face. "When did you get the camera?"

"In the kiosk back at Circular Quay. Thought it may be good to capture you drunk later on!" Charlie said with a smile and a wink.

Joey only laughed.

They continued to meander their way onwards, out through Gordons Bay and were soon on Australia's dramatic edge, crossing through Waverley Cemetery.

The rugged coastline, for Joey, was breathtakingly beautiful.

She was listening to the water pound wildly at the rocks to her right, while the sun danced magically on the waters surface further out. And, the hundreds of headstones to her left, gave the place a raw energy she had never felt before.

Lost to many thoughts running rampantly through her mind, Joey stopped her walking and admired the woman in front of her.

Her heart beat faster as her eyes took in Charlie's long legs and her broad shoulders.

Sensing Joey had stopped, Charlie turned to face her. "Everything OK?" She eyed Joey curiously. "Do you want to stop for a bit?" She asked. Pointing to a bench just in front of them.

Joey's heart again beat faster as she looked into Charlie's startling blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this Charlie?" Joey could not stop the question which fell from her lips.

Charlie looked confused. "Doing what?"

"Looking after me." Joey simply stated.

Charlie let her head drop and her eyes run along the grounds uneven surface. She knew this conversation was inevitable but Joey's question still took her by surprise.

Stepping forward, she took Joey's hand and gently lead them over to the bench. They sat facing each other. Each with one leg bent.

Charlie took her bent leg in both hands and pulled it protectively closer to her body. Her eyes remaining downcast. She was absently listening to the crashing surf just below.

Joey waited patiently as Charlie composed herself. She knew her simple question was loaded with many possibilities.

"Jo. After you left, I was a mess." Charlie paused and raised her eyes. She moved one arm and let it rest on the back of the bench, her head in her palm. She kept her eyes nervously on Joey.

"I felt sorry for myself, which was stupid. As you leaving was only ever my fault. I just shut down and threw myself into work. I was confused and I was angry. Angry with myself for hurting you. Angry with myself for losing you. I couldn't find any emotional attachment to anything or anyone. Then the longer you were away the more I hurt. Having no contact was painful and I honestly didn't know what to think. I felt like I had no closure, but I started telling myself that somehow you did. Then I built walls to hide behind and pretty soon I was so well hidden I couldn't even recognize myself." Charlie paused and let her eyes wander out over the ocean and then come back again to Joey's face. "For some reason, I've always wanted to look after you Jo. Not because you can't, but because.., because I have always felt connected and protective of you, even from that first afternoon in the Surf Club store room." Charlie swallowed hard and felt her nerves kick even harder. "I never wanted to hurt you Joey, I never want anyone to hurt you." Charlie bit softly on her bottom lip. "I meant what I said the other day.., I've honestly never stopped loving you."

Joey turned her eyes away and licked nervously on her lips. Charlie's word reverberated through her head.

"But, you moved on Charlie?" Joey heard her voice croak. "I know I didn't ask you to wait.., but it was only a few months. It hurts to know there was somebody else." Joey's eyes moved back to Charlie's face.

Charlie felt Joey's hurt. She shook and dropped her head. Her eyes becoming moist.

This was the hardest for her to explain.

"I know." Charlie's words were barely above a whisper and her head still hung low. "I know." She again repeated. "I know that's what it looks like Joey and I know you won't believe me when I say it wasn't like that...." Charlie paused for a moment. "It's so hard for me to explain because I can't even explain it to myself...." Charlie bought her eyes back up to Joey's face. "Joey, there was somebody else, but I had never moved on from you. It was like I was just wanting to fill a void. I was lonely and I was still afraid of my feelings for you. Even though the whole town knew I still didn't feel the confidence you do, in admitting your gay or bi, or whatever box society must place me in." Charlie twisted her hands together as her palms began to lightly sweat. "I know it makes me sound weak and pathetic Jo, but somehow being with Angelo was my own weird way of denying my true feelings, like I was trying to shut them off or something. Without you here, I was strangely more confused than when we were together." Charlie turned her body to face the water, still clutching a knee to her chest, a tear rolled quietly down her cheek. "You know, I use to lie in bed every night, wandering where you were. How you were. And I always fell asleep wishing with every part of me, that I could go back and change what happened in those twenty-four hours after Brett sprayed my car."

Charlie let her chin rest on her knee. Her eyes remained out to sea. She exhaled loudly through her nose, as memories washed over her and a feeling of defeat struck momentarily at her chest.

She cocked her head to the side, so that one eye was looking at Joey. With so many words now out in the open Charlie felt like she had nothing to lose and possibly everything to gain.

"So why am I looking after you Jo?" Charlie repeated the earlier question. "Because I would give anything to have you back." Charlie simply stated before pausing very briefly. "Because I've missed you and I know that I love you. Because I was stupid enough to lose you once and given another chance, honestly, I wouldn't want to lose you again."

Charlie turned her face back out to the water. She watched and listened to the wildly breaking waves. She was afraid of Joey's response. Yet, she was also feeling stupendous and choked with emotion at finally getting those words off her chest.

Overwhelmed with a feeling of nervous, excited, scared relief, Charlie noticed her body begin to tremble.


	21. Breathing Her In

For B & J and another day in Sydney soon.....

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Joey's heart lodged in her throat and her eyes clung to Charlie's face as Charlie's words reverberated wildly through her head.

Joey had never had the audacity, to let herself truly believe, that Charlie may still love her. Now, hearing Charlie tell her ingenuously that she did, was both exhilarating and terrifying, all in one moment.

With the silence acutely killing her, Charlie stole a quick glance back at Joey and wedged her trembling hands, firmly under her knees.

"I never stopped loving you either." Joey spoke very quietly. Her glazed eyes on the ground before her. Unsure if she was really ready to open up to Charlie.

"But..., I stomped all over your trust?" Charlie finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah, a fair bit."

They caught each others eye.

"I am really sorry Jo."

"I know you are Charlie." Joey let her eyes fall from Charlie's face. "You know, it's not even the sleeping with Hugo that I have a problem with."

"It's the fact that I lied to you about it.., I know." Charlie again finished Joey's sentence.

Joey was silent as this perceptive and honest Charlie, yet again, pleasantly surprised her.

Charlie felt nerves and butterflies beat on her chest.

There was a declaration of love from both sides but it came with a world of turmoil and that turmoil was now hanging in the air.

"Look Joey, you just wanted to come to the city and get drunk. To forget about your troubles and all that. So if you're still up for it.., lets just go and do, just that."

Charlie stood up and gingerly took one step away from the bench. She was keen to change the subject, her nerves building over what she had so blatantly laid on the table.

Joey watched Charlie step away. She wanted to have the conversation but at the same time she didn't. She let her eyes sweep out over the ocean before she pushed herself up and off the bench.

"I just don't think I'm ready Charlie." Joey tried to explain. "I feel..., confused."

"I know Jo, I know." Charlie draped her arm protectively across Joey's shoulder, pulling her in briefly and gently as she did.

They continued their walk in comfortable silence. With Joey stealing several secret glances at Charlie.

They never stopped in Bronte for lunch. As each was to nervous to eat.

They simply wound their way around Tamarama, then down the final flights of stairs and past the Bondi Icebergs.

As the golden curve of Bondi Beach spread out before her, Joey turned to Charlie and cheekily asked. "Can I have my beer now?"

And just like that the pressure of their earlier moment was broken.

"Ab-so-bloody-lute-ly Jo." Charlie smiled.

They walked across the road and entered the first bar they found.

"So." Charlie ventured. "Do you want to stay in the city? Or, have I scared you enough for one day and you just want to head home?" She shyly asked.

Joey took a mouthful of her beer while keeping her eyes on Charlie.

"I'm still up for a day out if you are."

Charlie beamed and reached into her bag for the TimeOut. "Where to next then?"

"Lets just wander down Oxford Street Charlie. No planning. No organisation. It's an adventure remember."

"OK."

They both drank. An easy silence falling between them.

Charlie stood up and headed for the door. "I'm just going to call Ruby and let her know I won't be home tonight."

Joey watched her go. Admiring her from behind.

"All set." Charlie announced as she placed herself back on the stool next to Joey. A grin broadly bursting across her face. "I've also book somewhere to stay."

"What? Where?"

"You said you don't know the city Jo, so I'm guessing you won't know the hotel..."

Charlie loved the surprised look on Joey's face and Joey, could see on Charlie's face that she wouldn't be told anything further.

"Lets go then." Joey excitedly said.

A half hour later, they fell off bus 380 around Taylor Square and headed straight to Gilligan's on the first floor of the Oxford Hotel.

Charlie left Joey at a table by the window while she went to the bar.

She was soon back placing two vodka shots on the table, while the bar tender followed her over with two espresso martini's.

The looked at each other shyly. A whole conversation, still hanging in the air.

"To Sydney." Charlie raised her shot glass and broke the silence.

They clinked and downed the clear liquid. Both pulling faces as they did.

"To Sydney." Joey repeated.

The espresso martini turned into a passionfruit martini, which turned into vodka, lime and soda. The idea being the soda would refresh them. Their eyes began to blur.

Leaving Gilligan's, they went in search of something to eat. Splitting a pizza and washing it down with simple water.

As day became night they headed back out onto Oxford Street and wondered aimlessly as intended.

It was the squealing crowd and the abundant whistles that dragged them from the street and into The Stonewall Hotel.

Pausing at the bar they downed two more vodka shots. They then carried their vodka, lime and soda's and squeezed themselves through the heaving crowd.

Finding a tight space wedged between boys with their tops off. They cheered each other and drank thirstily from their glasses. Both were soon lost to the drag show before them.

Charlie was watching Joey as she laughed and smiled and sang along. She smiled to herself and felt her heart as it beat crazily in her chest.

Joey absently drank from her glass and turning slightly, caught Charlie's eye.

They became momentarily lost on one other, as wild thoughts roamed through each mind.

The crowd around them continued to laugh and applaud the Drag Queens strutting about on the stage.

With their eyes now firmly locked, Joey instinctively reached her hand out.

She gently found Charlie's and their fingers took hold of each other shyly.

At the feel of Joey's hand, Charlie's breath caught hard in her throat and butterflies ripped through her stomach, before cascading across her heart.

She never removed her eyes from Joey's face as she pulled gently and Joey moved cautiously over.

She turned Joey softly in her arms then pulled her back.

With Joey's back now pulled firmly into Charlie's front, Charlie lent forward.

She let her eyes close as she kissed Joey lingeringly on the cheek. Breathing her in as she did.

Joey let herself be pulled further back. She let her free hand come to rest on top of Charlie's. Which lay across her stomach.

As Charlie's lips landed softly on Joey's cheek, Joey also closed her eyes and squeezed gently on Charlie's hand.

She tilted her head softly into Charlie's kiss and listened as Charlie breathed her in.

Charlie drew her head back and placed her drink down on a nearby table.

She wrapped both her arms around Joey's waist, squeezing her softly. She was completely lost to and enjoying the feel of Joey's weight, as it continued to fall heavily against her.

Joey let herself be wrapped up in Charlie's arms.

She then let her head fall back against Charlie's shoulder.

This is how they remained.

Closely snuggled in each others arms, until the show had ended and the Drag Queens had all left the stage.


	22. Drifting & Softly Clashing Legs

As the final Drag Queens left the stage, neither Charlie or Joey dared to speak.

Each holding a fear, that the magic of the tender moment they were in, would be lost.

Standing there, they were both blissfully lost to their own dreams and their own fantasies, while simply enjoying the feel of the other.

The regular music started again, dispersing the crowd from the stage to the bar and further around the venue.

Yet, still the girls did not move.

Joey remained leaning into Charlie and Charlie was resting her chin lightly on Joey's shoulder.

Eventually, moving reluctantly, Charlie softly tilted her head and let her eyes gaze on Joey's face.

"Ready to go?" She softly whispered, while gently squeezing on Joey's waist.

Joey slowly turned her own head, allowing her temple to rest on Charlie's forehead. She closed her eyes and could only nod. Afraid to use her voice.

They left The Stonewall Hotel in silence, with their arms wound round each others waists. Hand in hand, they then walked aimlessly down Oxford Street. Softly smiling and quietly stealing shy glances of each other.

Stopping outside one of those shops that sell 'everything', Charlie disappeared inside, telling Joey ambiguously, that she was going to buy some water.

Returning to the street minutes later, with a bag stuffed with things Joey could not see. Charlie hailed a cab and held the door open for Joey.

As Joey fell into the cab she felt her body tingle and a tremor of excitement pull gently on her heart. She had the distinct feeling Charlie was hatching something and she couldn't help but wonder at the love she still obviously held for this thoughtful and considerate Charlie.

"Fifty-five George Street please." Charlie told the driver as she climbed into the back of the cab herself.

The cab ride was quiet as they both sat staring out their respective windows, only their fingertips gently touching on the middle of the seat. Joey was recapping their sweet day and Charlie was dreaming of their future.

"Holy shit Charlie." Joey said as they stepped from the cab.

Charlie laughed. "It's not the Ritz Jo, but the location is impressive hey?"

They were stood outside The Old Sydney Holiday Inn.

Charlie strode purposefully to the reception desk and got them checked in, politely asking for two vodka, gingerbeers to be sent to their room.

"Charlie this is great!" Joey declared as she opened the shutters in the room and immediately caught a glimpse of the bridge before her.

"Well, hopefully you'll think the next bit is better."

"What next bit?" Joey felt her nerves kick.

Charlie casually reached into the bag she had left the shop with, she threw two t-shirts onto the bed.

"They're for sleeping in later." She declared as Joey laughed,

Staring back from the bed, declaring 'Sydney Rocks!' were two adorable koala faces.

"We're fully fledged tourists hey?"

"You bet." Charlie smiled back at Joey. "Now." Charlie's grin broadened. "Jo you have to put these on."

Joey caught the object Charlie had just thrown at her. Holding it up she burst out laughing.

"You cannot be serious Charlie?"

"Oh but I can be Jo." Charlie wanted to laugh herself but she held her face still.

"Charlie it's um.., vibrant lime green with baby pink dots! It's a freakin' one piece with a frill around the waist for gods sake! It's disgusting." Joey dragged her eyes from the swimsuit to Charlie's face. "Where the hell are we going swimming anyway?"

Charlie kept her face very serious. "Now Joey, it was the only one in your size in the shop, I promise!" Charlie felt her face crack. "Well the only one my drunken eyes could find. For some reason it just seemed to..., jump out at me."

"And what exactly are you wearing Charlie?"

Charlie held up a decent black bikini.

"Not fair Charlie. I am not wearing this thing out in public." Joey declared.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Charlie dropped her bikini on the bed and went to answer.

While room service placed the tray on the table and Charlie was signing. Joey quickly replaced her not too thrilling swimsuit with the black bikini. She ducked straight into the bathroom and got changed.

"You're a bitch." Charlie declared as Joey came back out into the room. "But I'll wear these for you." She held up the polka dots and spun it lightly round her finger. "I want to show you something."

After they were both changed and with drinks in hand, Charlie lead them to the roof of the hotel.

"Oh my god, Charlie." Joey's mouth hung open as she stepped out onto the roof. "It is so...., beautiful up here."

Joey was stunned as she stepped up to the railing. She was looking directly at the bridge and the Opera House all light up for the night and the few boats gently rolling on the water below her.

Charlie smiled, super pleased with herself. It was exactly the reaction she had been looking for.

She left Joey leaning on the railing, where she was obviously, blissfully happy, just looking out over the harbour.

Taking the two steps up from the pool to the spa, Charlie dropped her towel on one of the lounges. She then hit the start button for the spa.

There was a small groan as the motor kicked in. Then a fine mist of steam was soon rising from the spa's swirling water and disappearing into the cooler night air.

Joey turned and smiled. She watched Charlie remove her shirt. Then she had an idea.

"Hey Charlie." She quietly called.

Charlie heard the camera click just as she looked up.

"No way Jo. I'm wearing the heinous thing, we do not need photographic evidence! Now, give me the camera!" Charlie held out her hand.

"But I think we do." Joey laughed and made her way up the stairs.

Charlie placed her drink on the edge and stepped into the water. Turning, she admired Joey's taught torso as she removed her own shirt and joined Charlie in the spa.

Making their way to the spa's edge. Both Charlie and Joey placed their crossed arms on the edge, they rested their chins on their hands while their elbows lightly touched and their legs drifted out behind them.

They let their eyes run across the bridge and absorb the harbour lights. Then they watched in silence, as the magical mini city on the north shore, glittered and danced below them.

Aware, that their legs were softly colliding, in the warm swirling water behind them. Joey attempted to still her beating heart by letting her eyes get lost on the hundreds of twinkling stars above them. While inside herself, she continued to listen to the on going battle of her heart screaming yes and her head saying no.

Charlie was also aware of their drifting and softly clashing legs. She stole a quick glance at Joey and felt her heart melt before she moved her eyes back out to the bridge.

Tilting her head slightly, Joey let her eyes run over Charlie's face. She felt her gaze as it lingered on Charlie's lips. With her eyes now lost on the woman before her, Joey gently cleared her throat and hoarsely said.

"Thanks Charlie. It's really been.., a truly, wonderful day."

It was the soft sound of Joey's hoarse voice, that caught Charlie's heart and made her stomach wildly lurch.

She turned her eyes slowly toward Joey and was immediately lost in the hazel eyes looking back at her. An electrified yet tender moment passing between them.

Charlie struggled to fight the desire that was building inside of her. She wanted to run her hands all over Joey's body. It was with her own scratchy voice, after a long moment of silence, that Charlie only managed to whisper.

"Anytime Jo.... Anytime."

She then allowed the water to push them together and leaning over she placed a tender kiss on Joey's elbow.

They stayed in the spa until they finished their drinks. Then taking one last loving look at the harbour before them they quietly headed back to their room.

Exhausted and tipsy, they shyly changed in front of each other and then softly crawled into the bed.

They lay silently facing each other with a gap between them.

Charlie felt her eyes search Joey's face as Joey reached a hand out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Charlie's ear.

It was Joey's gentle touch, that made Charlie's body tremble. With their eyes locked, she couldn't stop herself. Charlie watched her own hand reach out. It moved slowly and took hold of Joey's face as they moved softly towards each other to kiss.

Unsure and uncertain, their eyes softly closed and their lips came together, in a soft, slow and sensual kiss. It was warm and it was loving as tongue slid gently against tongue.

Each girls passion was heightened as alcohol raced through their bodies. They breathed hard through their noses and pushed more firmly together before softly moaning into each others mouth.

It was Joey who pulled back but Charlie who spoke.

"I'm sorry Jo, I know.., I know you're not ready, it's to soon." She softly whispered.

She couldn't drag her eyes from Joey's face. She watched her thumb trace softly down Joey's jawline, then fall across her lips. She gently turned Joey's body and pulled her back into her own.

Brushing the hair from Joey's face she kissed her softly, just once on the shoulder. Then wrapping her arms tightly around her, she buried her face into Joey's neck.

"Sweet dreams lovely. Sweet dreams." Charlie softly whispered before sleep came to claim them.


	23. The World's Curve

Hey peps! So let's clarify - any legal observation or reference from now on in in this fic is purely the authors own interpretation! Law 1 is the only subject I failed at uni..... open book too - go figure!! Blame it on the sunshine... moonlight.... boogie..... vodka!!! Don't panic - I got my crap together 2nd time around and did OK with Law 2 & 3 - never used any of it in my life though..... why would you??

And Ms CoolCat - i stole a line from one of your old reviews! It's just always stayed with me....., hope you don't mind. Mwah!!

And finally - if your going to review - don't forget to wish me a happy birthday for tomorrow! It's nice to be nice...... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahhhahha!

Now where did I put my vodka???

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The girls woke suddenly, still wrapped in each others arms. The shrill sound of Joey's ringing phone piercing the stillness of the room.

Joey opened one eye and shuffling across, reached a hand out from the bed. Picking up her phone she curiously eyed the small screen.

'BLOCKED'

She hit the silence button, put the phone down and shuffled back across the bed and into Charlie's arms.

"Everything alright?" Charlie whispered.

"Mmm, blocked number. They can leave a message."

Joey closed her eyes again and pulled Charlie's arm ever so gently tighter around her.

Charlie lay wide awake.

The feeling of waking with Joey in her arms was electrifying. She smiled broadly into the back of Joey's neck and felt her heart quietly thunder. She snuggled further down into the bed. Completely in love with the moment they were sharing.

The ferry ride back to Manly was subdued as each girl realized their time alone and together, without the eyes of Summer Bay, would soon be over. They sat outside on the back deck and watched the city of Sydney shrink from sight as they pulled away.

They asked a stranger to take one last photo of them together with the bridge and the Opera House in the back ground.

An hour and a bit later, Charlie stopped her car at the end of Joey's street. Killing the engine, she turned her head to face her.

"I don't want to anger Brett again." Charlie said by way of explanation.

Joey nodded in understanding and turned her own head to face Charlie. She felt her eyes as they ran all over the woman before her.

"I had a really great time Charlie. Thank you."

Charlie twisted in her own seat so she faced Joey. She held a desperate, burning need, to touch the woman before her. Reaching one hand out she softly ran her fingers over a small section of Joey's thigh before squeezing gently just above her knee.

"I had a fantastic time to Jo." She said her eyes glazed slightly with lust.

There was a moment of silence as their eyes remained locked on one another, neither sure how to say goodbye or even if they wanted to say goodbye. Then Joey thoughtlessly leant forward and cupping Charlie's face with one hand kissed her quickly and firmly on the lips.

Charlie's heart beat wildly and her hand moved to hold Joey, however, Joey was already pulling away.

Pulling back, Joey's eyes searched Charlie's face. She was looking for something but she was unsure what. She put her hand on the door handle beside her.

"I'll call you later?" She croaked as she opened the door and went to step out. Her eyes roaming one last time across Charlie's face.

"Hey Jo. Don't forget these."

Charlie held out one of the t-shirts and the vibrant lime green swimsuit. A broad smile ripping across her face, she chuckled softly at her memory of the previous night.

"Now, how could I forget these!" Joey declared. Her own cheeky grin forming as she reached to take them from Charlie's hand.

They stole another quick peep at each other, before Joey quietly closed the car door.

She then turned and headed for home.

Ambling down her street, Joey grinned to herself.

She stuffed an excited fist into her jeans pocket and quietly listened to her head, as it slowly, for the first time, whispered _yes_.

Inside the house, Joey flung herself onto her bed. The swimsuit draped over her stomach and the t-shirt lay beside her. She was staring at the ceiling, rehashing their eventful time in Sydney.

Through her memories, she could feel a tight grin wanting to burst and spring from her lips and a ripple of excitement pull hard across her chest.

It was the sudden sound of her ringing phone, which unenthusiastically, dragged her back to the present moment.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she eyed the screen.

'BLOCKED'

She answered and sitting up on the bed, listened intently to the person on the other end.

"Sure, I'll come in later today." She said before she clicked off.

Joey's body slumped and her face had fallen. She fell back on the bed and let her hands cover her face.

As other distant memories, now unpleasantly, washed over her.

***

Joey entered the station with quick and purposeful steps.

She stood at the front desk and asked to see Constable Watson.

"And can I say who you are?" The man behind the desk politely asked.

"Ah, yeah sorry. Joey. Joey Collins. She's expecting me."

Joey caught the way the officer's quickly darting eyes ran over her. It made her feel momentarily uncomfortable.

On the other side of the desk and leaning heavily, Angelo stood stunned. He looked Joey up and down. _My god, not exactly the fish mongers wife I had envisioned_ he told himself, having instantly recognized the name. He absently licked his thin dry lips as he mentally sized up what he could only described as his competition.

With a fake smile plastered to his face, he pointed to a chair and said. "Sure. Take a seat. She's just out on a call, I'll find out how long she will be." He lifted the phone yet never removed his eyes from Joey.

Half way through his dialing, Watson re-entered the station. She immediately recognized Joey in the chair.

"Joey. Come through." She said pointing in the direction of the interview room. "Thanks for coming in, give me one sec and I'll just grab your case file from my desk."

In the interview room, Joey sat reluctantly at the table and let her eyes wonder all over. Her hands played nervously on the table. She could remember vividly, all the details of her many visits here, only a few short months ago.

It would be fair to say this room was not her favourite memory of Summer Bay.

"So how are you?" Watson asked as she closed the door softly behind her and sat opposite Joey at the table.

"Yeah. Good thanks. It's nice being back on dry land, I guess."

They eyed each other shyly. Joey remembering the last time Watson had to question her, regarding her relationship with Charlie. And Watson, curious as to where the girls relationship now stood.

Watson opened the file in front of her and then looked at Joey. Unsure how she would react.

"So, Joey. The court has set a date for the trial of Robert Cruze." Watson paused as she saw the fear flash across Joey's face. "The good news is that with the evidence we've collected and both your own and Tanya's testimonies it is unlikely either of you will even need to attend the hearing. He will be tried for rape, assault, two counts of attempted murder and theft." Watson paused. "It's a strong case Joey. We all believe he will be put away." She paused again and reached a hand across the table, squeezing Joey lightly above the wrist.

At Watson's touch, Joey snapped back from the momentary daze she had slipped into.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Was all she could muster as a deep sense of fear and also relief flooded her body simultaneously.

She had spent months trying to suppress the memories of Robbo from her life. Now just the mention of his name caused them all to come flooding back.

"The case has been sent straight to the Supreme Court in the city." Watson continued. "I just wanted to keep you informed of the progress. And let you know we will be back in touch, should you need to attend, which again, is highly unlikely Joey and of-course, you will be informed of the outcome."

Joey could only nod.

At Watson's words, the feeling of some sort of closure began taping lightly on her chest, abating slightly, the fear factor, which she was aware was also violently cursing through her veins.

"Joey, are you OK?" Watson asked concerned.

Joey took a moment to refocus her eyes. She shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine..., thanks." She pushed her chair back and stood to leave. She raised her eyes to Watson's face. "Thanks for letting me know." She quietly said

Watson also stood. "Do you want me to call anyone, or give you a lift somewhere?"

Joey again shook her head. "No. I'm fine, thanks." She waved softly as she headed for the door.

Watson watched her go. Then turning, she caught Angelo watching her too. This again roused her curiosity. She locked the file away and left the station to make a phone call.

"Watson? What's up?" Charlie answered her phone.

"I just thought you should know. The details for the trial of Robert Cruze have come through." She heard Charlie's breath catch. " And I just spoke to Joey."

"How was she?" Charlie cut in.

"She seemed a little stunned and removed, a little distant. Understandably." Watson answered

"What are the details?" Charlie professionally asked.

Watson went through them again with Charlie.

Charlie thanked Watson and they hung up.

Charlie then immediately dialed Joey's number.

"Jo. Where are you?" She sounded a little breathless as Joey answered her phone.

Joey knew immediately that Charlie knew and she debated for a split second whether to tell Charlie or not. She was unsure if she wanted company or simply her own company.

"I'm just headed to the beach." She shyly answered, while looking ahead of herself at her favourite rocks.

Charlie had noticed the tiny hesitation in answering.

"Would it be.., alright if I join you?" She deliberately, quietly and politely asked. While simultaneously crossing her fingers and wishing fiercely that Joey would say yes.

Joey felt a lump lodge in her throat.

With her memories still very real and raw, she had the distinct sensation of Robbo pushing hard all over her. Yet, listening to Charlie be all adorable and sweet was overwhelming and contradicting beautifully with everything she had felt since leaving the station.

Joey, honestly, couldn't think of anyone else she would rather see at that moment.

"That would be nice." She managed to get out before her throat constricted and her voice began to choke.

"I'll be there in ten minutes Jo." Charlie listened to the silence on the other end. "I love you." She added softly before hanging up.

Joey clicked her own phone off as her first tears fell.

The relief, at the real possibility, of finally getting some sort of closure, having lived silently with the nightmare of Robbo for months, was completely overwhelming.

She sat by her favourite rocks and let her tears silently fall. She cast her eyes toward the horizon as her mind violently swirled. Distracting herself by absently trying to find the world's curve.


	24. Electrified, Magical Moments!

For funkyshaz - may your torture be slightly abated!!

Thanks to EVERYONE for my birthday reviews/wishes/messages and particularly those that sang - SWEET!

Excess is never too much in moderation - right?

1818 - I hope your party was a fabulously wonderful drunken affair!

T. x

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charlie marched quickly and quietly up the beach. Even from a distance, she could see Joey's hunched shoulders and tell her eyes were cast out to sea.

The confidence of Joey's stance from earlier that morning, somehow, understandably, vanished from her frame.

As Joey heard the sound of Charlie's approaching footsteps, she lowered her gaze from the horizon and twisting her hands, stared aimlessly at her own crossed legs. She then, thoughtlessly hugged her knees and pulled them firmly toward her chest, allowing her eyes to move back to the horizon.

"Hey." Charlie softly said as she reached the spot where Joey was sat.

Joey kept her eyes on the water before her, as Charlie let her eyes run all over Joey.

Charlie's heart broke, as she took in Joey's, moist and downcast eyes. The tight and protective grip on her legs. The hunched shoulders and the way her chin rested sadly on top of her knees.

Charlie placed the two coffees she had bought on some nearby rocks. Then wiping her hands on her jeans, she stood behind Joey and quietly sat.

She sat close. One leg either side of the woman she loved. She reached her arms protectively around Joey and quietly held her, while gently pulling her back.

In between Charlie's legs, Joey let herself fall naturally back.

She fell softly against Charlie's chest and kept her eyes out to sea as she became immediately lost to the warmth of the woman behind her.

The feelings, now washing over her, so different to the sensation of Robbo, of which she had, only momentarily, earlier felt.

There they sat. Simply holding each other. Joey's eyes on the forever moving ocean before her and Charlie stealing, deliberate and assiduous glances at Joey.

Reaching over, yet never letting go. Charlie took hold of their coffees. She handed one to Joey, then took a mouthful of her own before placing it in the sand beside her.

"Jo. Are you OK?" She quietly asked, her fingers running gingerly down Joey's arms.

She waited in silence for Joey to answer.

Joey sat still and listened to Charlie's question, while she enjoyed the sensation of Charlie's touch. She noticed her arms lightly tingle and her heart gently dance as the hairs at the base of her neck stood to attention.

Biting on her bottom lip, while absently twirling the coffee cup in her hands, Joey was aware of the swirling emotions and words that were roughly tumbling through her mind and her heart.

She could feel her answer there, on the tip of her tongue, yet, she was unable to get the words out.

Pulling Joey back a little further, Charlie placed her chin lightly on Joey's shoulder.

"You know this is a good thing Jo, right? It's a really strong case. Robbo will be convicted." Charlie tilted her head to face Joey. She tried to find Joey's eyes. "I know you must be going through hell, but I'm here for you." Charlie's fingers again trailed softly over Joey's arms. "And, I will be here with you, every step of the way Jo."

Joey listened, but, still couldn't unscramble her words or find her voice.

She began to fight fresh tears, as she let herself fall further back into the comfort of Charlie's arms. Their heads coming to rest gently together, with their faces, now side by side.

In love, with the feeling of Joey as she fell back into her arms, Charlie watched, as her hands, ran purposefully, once more down Joey's arms. She took the coffee cup from Joey's hands and placed it carefully on the sand beside them. She reminded herself to breathe as her heart began to beat more wildly and her palms came to rest on the back of Joey's hands. Watching herself, as she laced her fingers, delicately with Joey's own, Charlie felt her chest gently heave.

Everything appeared in slow motion as she squeezed Joey's hands and reached their arms further out. She wrapped them softly around Joey's knees, encircling them completely, then pulled them in close as she tenderly squeezed.

With her chin still resting on Joey's shoulder, Charlie timidly dragged her gaze from their clasped hands, twisting her head, she kissed Joey delicately and lovingly on the cheek.

She left her lips there as she softly whispered. "Jo, I promise, it's nearly over. You have to believe that."

Joey swallowed hard and kept her eyes on the ocean, as the sensation, of Charlie's lightly brushing lips, caused her heart to softly boom. Then, letting her eyes close, she tilted her head slightly so her cheek pushed softly against Charlie's lips.

"I love you Jo." Charlie closed her eyes and couldn't stop the words as they escaped shyly from her lips.

Joey sat still for a minute, as her heart lightly trembled. She then twisted her body very gently in Charlie's arms.

She opened her golden eyes, to find the clear blue pools of Charlie's looking back at her.

There was an electrified magical moment of stunned silence as each girl searched the face of the other.

Swallowing hard and fighting a lump in her throat, Joey let her gaze briefly drop.

With her eyes on the sand and a tiny grin on her face, she listened to both her heart and her head as they finally, simultaneously, screamed yes!

With her head still bowed, Joey wiped a single tear from her cheek, then taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes back to Charlie's face.

"I'm still in love with you too Charlie." The words fell softly from her lips as her eyes locked on the woman before her.

Charlie couldn't contain the smile that instantly burst on her face, or her hand, as it gently cupped Joey's face.

With her own mind now violently swirling, Charlie's eyes darkened and became lost on the woman before her.

Taking her time, she drank all of her in as time and her heart seemed to magically stand still.

"Joey...,"

Joey shook her head, cutting Charlie off, as her own eyes became clouded with lust.

With her hand now firmly on the back of Charlie's neck, Joey pulled their faces together and again closed her eyes, allowing their lips to longingly collide.


	25. Dip Me In Honey&Throw Me To The Lesbians

Joey's hand pulled firmly on Charlie's neck while their lips, which were now crushed together, began working hard.

Joey, again, lightly twisted her body and without breaking contact, maneuvered herself to her knees whilst simultaneously pushing Charlie back.

Charlie let herself be pushed back. She fell to the sand, while Joey held herself up by her hands and one knee. Only their lips were maddeningly touching.

Lost to a world of sensations and breathing hard through her nose, Joey dragged her lips tentatively away from Charlie's. She opened her eyes slowly and let herself stare at the woman, who now lay beneath her.

As her eyes roamed greedily and a little lustily, over every contour of Charlie's face, Joey knew there was no going back.

From underneath, Charlie stared back and swallowed hard, her hands were holding tight to Joey's waist.

There was a glimmering twinkle in their eyes and a small, tight smile, played on each girls face as their eyes continued to devour each other.

Joey watched with fascination, as Charlie's face became clouded with lust.

Only then, did she lower herself, so her full weight, now lay on top of Charlie.

She ran a hand roughly back through Charlie's hair as they again found each others lips. Then rolling them once and gently spreading her legs, Joey felt Charlie's thigh, as it slipped between her own and the weight pressed firmly against her.

Rolling them again, so she was now back on top, Joey pushed her own thigh, firmly into Charlie. It was this moving weight that caused Charlie to moan. She moaned deep into Joey's mouth.

Hearing Charlie moan, Joey's heart fired and they pushed fervently toward each other, while their lips and tongues continued to work.

Eventually, slowly, becoming aware of the moment, their kissing eased and became more tender.

Charlie opened her eyes and ran her hand through Joey's hair as it fell and cascaded by her face.

While her hand was firmly scrunched in Joey's hair and with a wildly burning desire, Charlie again closed her eyes, before she hungrily lifted and pushed her head closer.

As Charlie pushed up, Joey moved with her, without their lips ever losing contact.

Joey, now sat straddling Charlie.

As the raw, electric desire, ripped and burned across each girls chest, Charlie ran her hands up Joey's back and pulled her close, while Joey, rocked her hips, just once, on Charlie's lap.

Breathing frantically, they kept their eyes closed as their lips slowly separated.

They rested their foreheads together, as they desperately tried, to still their wildly racing hearts.

With her eyes still closed and lost to her moment. Charlie blindly reached a hand up to Joey's neck. She bit gently on her bottom lip and squeezed firmly on the back of Joey's neck while she couldn't stop the deep 'mmm' that escaped from her throat.

Joey smiled as she heard Charlie's 'mmm'. She opened her eyes and left her own hand to rest firmly on Charlie's neck.

Mesmerized by Joey's golden eyes, which were now only millimeters away, Charlie couldn't stop her words, as they tumbled hoarsely from her lips.

"My god Jo, I've missed you."

At these words and without missing a beat, they tilted their heads and pushed their lips together again.

Blissfully happy but out of breath, they eventually, almost reluctantly, pulled apart.

They lay in the sand and softly clasped hands, while their chests gently heaved and their faces were upturned to the sun.

Lying there, Charlie couldn't contain the grin, which was pulled tight across her face, or the child-like dance her insides were doing. Enchanted and rapturously happy, she rolled to her side and let her eyes wander all over Joey.

Feeling Charlie's eyes, as they roamed all over her body, Joey let her head fall gently to the side. With a distinct smile on her lips, she let her own eyes, which were still full of desire, ran lustily all over Charlie's face.

Charlie stared and softly cleared her throat. She secretly enjoyed the way Joey now looked at her.

Moving one hand, she let her thumb run delicately down Joey's jawline. As their eyes locked, Charlie licked her bottom lip and moved her head so her lips could again find Joey's.

Pulling back, they stared at each other, as thoughts tumbled wildly through each mind.

They felt inarticulate, as no words came.

Neither capable of expressing what they were truly feeling.

After some time, Charlie stood. She bent and reached her hand out to Joey.

With no other words, she turned, picked up their coffee cups and headed them off the beach.

Joey understood. She knew exactly where Charlie was taking her and she let herself be blissfully dragged along.

Turning the key in her front door, Charlie paused.

She spun softly and once again looked at Joey. Observing the smiling lust in Joey's eyes, she realized all her doubts were cancelled.

Pushing the door open, Charlie immediately called out to see if anybody else was home. When no-one answered, she stepped inside, clumsily pulling Joey with her.

Charlie shut the door and turning, let her eyes ask the one question that was on her mind.

In answer, Joey could only smile and squeeze tenderly on Charlie's hands.

Charlie caught her breath and cupped Joey's face with both her hands. She kissed her passionately and pushed her firmly, back against the door.

With the weight of Charlie's body crushing her to the door, Joey's hands held firmly to Charlie's wrists.

She was excited and on fire, when she pushed Charlie back. She turned them quickly and pushed herself intimately against Charlie and the door.

Charlie moaned when the weight of Joey's thigh was pushed purposefully, between her own legs.

Fighting the wild desire that was raging inside of her, Charlie pushed Joey away. She fought for her breath as she continued to lean into the door.

Standing there, with Joey at arms length and her eyes completely hooded, Charlie watched, as Joey's own naked lust, poured from her eyes.

Feeling her heart beat wildly and with no other words, Charlie roughly dragged Joey to her room.

It was inside her bedroom that Charlie again paused.

She was trying to slow and somehow control herself, as she became vibrantly aware, of the raw feelings and emotions that were currently thundering through her.

Closing the door, they both turned and immediately came together.

They attempted to kiss sensually, as desire raged wildly inside.

However, it wasn't long before they were each pushing hard against the other.

Soon it was Joey who was pushing the hardest.

Pushing Charlie back against the door she let her hand run purposefully down Charlie's side.

Their kissing intensified and Joey's hand moved to the inside of Charlie's legs.

Charlie felt her groin ache and her knees buckle.

She was burning with desire, and wanted nothing, but to be touched by the woman she loved.

Pushing herself further back into the door, and dragging Joey with her, Charlie couldn't stop her hips as they began to slowly rock or her hand, as it scrunched in Joey's hair.

At Charlie's obvious arousal, Joey smiled into their kiss, while her own desire magically heightened.

She again ran her hand firmly down Charlie's thigh and more tenderly, back up the middle.

Slowing, she trailed her fingers, ever so lightly, directly over Charlie's desire.

As she continued to move her hands upwards, Joey removed Charlie's shirt. Lifting it quickly, up and over her head.

With her body alive and her lungs short of breath, Charlie let her head fall back against the door. It was when she heard her shirt hit the floor, that she moved her head forward and she kissed Joey with raw, animalistic hunger.

Removing Joey's own shirt and bra, Charlie twisted them round and pushed Joey back against the door. She simultaneously worked Joey's jeans button and fly.

Charlie's legs began to shake, her breathing became heavier and her eyes were now completely hooded with lust. She had no control over herself as she pushed firmly into Joey's naked chest and her hand thrust deep between Joey's legs.

At Charlie's rough touch, Joey cried out.

She quickly spread her legs and gladly gave herself up to the thrill, of Charlie's wildly thrusting fingers.

Charlie stopped suddenly and pulled herself back, the feel of Joey was not enough.

She smiled a wicked smile and removed her hand so her fingernails could scrape down Joey's back. Making sure her fingertips took hold of Joey's jeans, Charlie pulled them down, as she slowly, dropped to her knees.

As Charlie's knees hit the floor along with Joey's jeans. Joey stepped gingerly from them. She stood completely naked and looked lovingly down on the woman before her.

Looking up, Charlie smiled as she caught Joey's eye.

She reached her left hand up and pushed Joey against the door, while her right hand, pushed firmly up Joey's left thigh.

At Charlie's domineering touch, Joey couldn't stop her legs, they softly buckled and again gently spread.

From her knees, Charlie watched as Joey's arms raised and her hands ran back through her hair. She then heard Joey's head as it fell back against the door and Charlie knew, Joey had surrendered.

Reaching both her arms up between Joey's legs, Charlie took a firm hold.

Joey's legs again buckled, while her back gently arched and her head stayed back against the door.

Looking directly before her, Charlie slowly moved forward.

She pushed her tongue all the way in.

Joey instantly moaned and gently rocked her hips, as the heat rose immediately through her.

As Joey's taste and feel consumed her, Charlie's own desire raged. She moaned herself and took a stronger hold as her tongue continued to lovingly work.

Joey again rocked her hips and reached her hands above her head.

She scratched at the door and tried to control the fire that was tearing through her.

With her legs shaking and continuing to buckle, while her hips gently rocked, Charlie's tongue bought her wildly to climax.

As Charlie felt the release pour from Joey's body, she loosened her grip and reluctantly fell back on her heels.

She kissed the inside of both Joey's thighs and exhausted, lay down on the floor.

Joey, with her head still thrown back and her eyes still tightly closed, tried to find her grip on the door.

It was with violently shaking legs and with her orgasm continuing to rip from her that she soon collapsed to her knees and landed on top of Charlie.

With Joey naked and Charlie half dressed, they lay spent on the floor and out of breath.

"My god!" Was all Joey could manage as her hand trailed softly across Charlie's chest and her legs continued to shake.

Charlie smiled to herself.

She was pleased, she had been the one to please Joey.

Moving ever so slightly and wrapping her arms tightly around her, Charlie again searched out Joey's lips and they kissed.


	26. Committed

The late afternoon light had faded and night had set in. The bedroom was dark and they were still on the floor. Asleep in each others arms.

Joey stirred and stretched. She sat up and immediately noticed a pleasurable ache tear from her glutes and run the length of her thighs. Smiling to herself, she turned and looked at Charlie lying beside her.

Charlie had felt Joey stir in her arms and she had silently watched from the darkness as Joey sat up.

"Hey." She softly said as their eyes found each other.

"Hey yourself." Joey felt her smile turn into a grin.

"Where are you going?"

Joey let herself lay back down beside Charlie. Resting her head on one palm, she ran her other hand gently across Charlie's bare stomach.

"I thought I should go home." Joey said as she raised her eyes back to Charlie's face. "It's Belle's funeral tomorrow. I need to be there for Aiden."

Charlie shook her head as she listened to Joey speak.

She stood and Joey followed.

"Unfortunately Joey, that's not what is going to happen." Charlie stepped purposefully forward and gently pushed Joey down onto her bed. She let herself lay softly on top. While she pushed Joey's hands high above her head. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go tonight?" Charlie lowered her head so her lips could meet Joey's.

The kiss was deep and fueled both their desires.

Joey wrapped her leg around Charlie and tried to roll them, however, Charlie held her own. She was beginning to secretly enjoy, the feeling of being the domineering one. She was also desperate for Joey to understand how much she wanted her.

Softly chuckling at the situation, Joey let her hand hold gently to the side of Charlie's face. She opened her eyes and let herself stare deep into the oceans of Charlie's blue ones.

With their chests pushed together, Joey could feel Charlie's heart as it thundered next to her own. She smiled, and for an instant, she briefly wondered, why she had even got on the trawler, those few short months before.

Her face fell briefly at the memory that followed.

Charlie, holding herself up with one hand, was watching Joey, watching her. She let herself roll off, so they now lay side by side.

Taking hold of one of Joey's hands, she watched, with a certain degree of fascination, as their fingers linked-lightly-together.

Charlie marveled at how everything felt so good at that moment.

Not for the first time, she wondered why she had so easily, let it all go before?

Swallowing hard, she tried her best to compose what she wanted to say.

"Joey."

At the sound of Charlie's voice, Joey rolled further onto her side. She did nothing, but admire the woman who was now lying, half naked, in front of her.

"I don't want you to leave tonight." Charlie spoke quietly, as she raised her eyes from their entwined fingers to Joey's face. "I don't want you to leave any night, but definitely not tonight. I promise, I will get you home in time for Belle's funeral." Charlie paused ever so briefly. "Tonight, I just want to hold you."

Charlie couldn't stop her hand as it traced gently down Joey's arm and Joey couldn't stop her body as it fired with goosebumps.

Joey noticed her breathing became nicely laboured. She went to talk but Charlie stopped her.

"Jo, I know we will still have issues with trust and I know you are still hurting from what I did to you. But, you have to believe me when I say, that I honestly love you and I want to be with you. And, I don't ever, want to hurt you again."

Charlie paused and let her eyes hold firmly to Joey's. She desperately wanted to portray everything she was feeling inside.

She watched as Joey's eyes flicked from their dancing golden colour to heavier, darker, and hooded.

Magically, drawn to each other, as they always had been, they simultaneously lent forward and again kissed.

Joey's hand ran lightly down Charlie's bare back.

She edged herself closer while she pulled Charlie closer at the same time.

It didn't take long, for Joey to feel that rippling, electrified sensation, boom from her chest.

She moaned into Charlie's mouth and pushed herself, firmly toward her.

Charlie rolled back and pulled Joey with her. She wanted Joey's weight, directly on top of her.

With their naked chests pushed firmly together, they kissed passionately and wildly. Each deeply lost to the feel of the other.

Joey let her hands run over Charlie's body.

Her fingers, soon finding Charlie's jeans button and fly.

Joey felt the pulse between her own legs as she undid Charlie's button.

She paused for a second. Then pushed two fingers, slowly in.

Joey gasped audibly, as the feel of Charlie's warmth and her wetness, immediately encased her hand.

She let her chest wildly heave, as she felt Charlie spread her legs.

Moving her fingers slowly in and out, Joey introduced her thumb.

She moved it in a slow circular motion, while Charlie rocked her hips and ran her hand firmly through Joey's hair.

Charlie pushed her head back and let her free hand find Joey's breast.

Her body ached and her soul was on fire as she pushed her hips firmly forward and into Joey's touch.

Joey let herself slide down Charlie's body.

With one hand working and the other holding firmly to Charlie's hip, Joey kissed her way down Charlie's chest and lightly licked at her stomach and over her waist

Removing her hand, Joey took hold of Charlie's jeans. Then making sure the jeans came with her, Joey let the weight of her legs pull her slowly off the bed. She couldn't help it, she licked Charlie, just once, as she passed.

Joey was now on her knees on the floor.

Charlie moaned in pleasure and pushed her hips slightly forward while she tried to control her back from arching wildly.

She was full of anticipation and knew exactly what was to come.

From her kneeling position on the floor, Joey removed Charlie's jeans, then took hold of Charlie's legs.

She dragged her body slowly down the bed, while her hands pushed firmly up Charlie's thighs. Her lips and tongue running lightly behind.

Charlie, could feel Joey's breath as her mouth moved closer and closer.

Her body ached for Joey's tongue.

Wanting to desperately rock her hips Charlie pushed her head back into the bed. She pushed her arms up. Let her hands run firmly across her own breasts. They then briefly covered her face, before they reached above her head and scrunched firmly to the doner cover.

Finally, they reached for a pillow, just as Joey, pushed the tip of her tongue in.

Charlie again arched her back and held her eyes closed, while her fingernails tore hard at the pillow and doner.

She felt the moan inside of her continue to build.

Joey, on her knees, raised herself ever so slightly. She slipped her hands under Charlie's buttocks and raised her hips very gently.

She closed her eyes and pushed her tongue firmly in. Her nails digging softly into Charlie's back.

While her tongue, began to move very slowly and softly, Joey could feel Charlie's body respond.

It was only when she thought she was in control of the heat that was rising slowly from Charlie's body, did she very delicately, introduce a finger.

It was the combination of Joey's breath and her tongue and her finger, which meant Charlie couldn't contain herself.

She smothered her face with the pillow and couldn't stop the moan, as it tore from her lips or her other hand as it grasped softly to the back of Joey's head.

Joey's tongue continued to move and Charlie's hips continued to rock.

And although neither wanted it to end, it really didn't take long, for the release to pour hard from Charlie's body.

As Charlie's body throbbed, she pushed Joey away, whilst simultaneously pulling her closer.

The sweat gathered, at the base of each girls back. They wrapped their arms around each other and held onto each other tightly. Their legs laced and their lips lightly kissed.

Without any words, they both knew. There was an undeniable, commitment to each other.


	27. Uh huh!

For 1818 - I think I got my word in!?!

T. x

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Joey stirred as the warmth of the morning sun crept its way across the room and over the bed.

In that moment, just before wakefulness, Joey's mind filled with delicious memories of the night before. She smiled deeply to herself, before she rolled and gently opened her eyes.

What she saw, was Charlie on her side, shyly looking back at her.

"Morning." Charlie huskily croaked as she let one hand slide across the bed. Her fingertips seeking Joey's.

As Charlie's fingertips touched her own, Joey looked quickly down. Her smile deepened and she raised her eyes back to Charlie's.

"Hey!" Was all she could manage. Her own voice hoarse, from having just woken.

With her eyes locked on Joey, Charlie felt her stomach flip and a team of butterflies beat their wings, furiously across her chest.

Charlie was unable to drag her eyes from Joey. She reached her thumb over and let it trace along Joey's bottom lip. Mesmerized, by the woman before her, Charlie caught her breath and felt her body, as it raged with concupiscence.

Together, they moved forward, toward the middle of the bed, where they madly kissed.

Pulling apart, they each saw the dark twinkle in the others eye and noticed the others chest deeply heave.

Charlie, wanted to throw a Tom Cruise/Oprah couch moment and dance all over the bed. Yet she managed to contain herself, although her insides went crazy.

Joey, wanted to smother Charlie in her love and never leave the bed. Yet she managed to contain herself, while her insides also went crazy.

They lay looking at each other until they both lightly laughed. Then reaching to take the others hand they both simultaneously, declared their love for the other.

This declaration caused their hearts to explode. They reached out, and through two massive grins, they, once again, deeply kissed.

Placing a palm on Charlie's chest and with hooded eyes, Joey reluctantly pulled back.

"Mmm, I should probably.... make a move." Her words were an obvious, total contradiction, to her body's desire.

Charlie watched as Joey rolled out of bed. Then keeping her eyes on her, Charlie kept watching, as Joey made her way around the bed.

It was as Joey bent to collect her jeans, that Charlie's body exploded.

She practically leapt out of bed and came to stand behind Joey.

Bending her head, she let her lips find Joey's neck, while her hands, ran down Joey's arms.

Joey tilted her head and fell back into Charlie's arms. She moaned very faintly as Charlie's lips ran all over her neck.

Moving her hands from Joey's arms to the inside of Joey's thighs, both girls desire was heightened. They closed their eyes, as Charlie's hands ran up and across Joey's torso.

Lightly biting on Joey's shoulder, Charlie stopped her right hands ascent.

She began to push her right hand, firmly back down. Letting her fingers tear lustily at Joey's hip and push firmly across her stomach.

Pushing a thigh purposefully between Joey's own, Charlie gasped as Joey's wetness became immediately apparent. She opened her eyes and leaning over Joey's shoulder, she watched her own hand as it continued to move down.

With her eyes still closed, Joey softly moaned and bit firmly on her bottom lip. She blindly reached her hands out and placed her palms against the door. Her knees slightly buckled and her legs gently spread.

Charlie, still watching, ran her fingers down the middle. She pushed her thigh in from behind and moved her fingers back up.

At Charlie's touch, Joey felt dizzy. She pushed harder against the door and caught her breath, while one hand reached up and behind. Her fingers running wildly through Charlie's hair.

Charlie felt her breasts push firmly against Joey's back and her fingers delve deep.

She closed her eyes and let both her thigh and hand gently rock.

Joey couldn't move. She didn't need to move. She simply stood there and gave herself up. Charlie's thigh and hand now did all the hard work.

While Joey became wetter and wetter, Charlie felt her own arousal burn out of control.

She knew, she needed something to quench her desire.

With Joey holding them steady by pushing firmly into the door and Charlie leaning precariously into Joey, while her thigh and fingers gently thrust. Charlie became lost to the moment and without even thinking, she moved her left hand and gently touched herself.

Joey noticed and cried out. Her own arousal now completely heightened.

When Joey cried out, Charlie moved her hands faster and faster.

Sweat trickled down their backs and their breathing became short, hard and furious.

They both moaned and pushed into one another.

As their bodies shuddered and ripped with desire, they both came.

Out of breath and unseeing Joey spun round.

She pushed Charlie aggressively, back down on the bed. Falling on top, she kissed her wildly and pushed her thigh firmly against her.

Charlie wrapped her legs around Joey and pulled her close. She rolled them once and moved her lips to her chest. Kneeling and kissing Joey all over, Charlie licked at her nipples and ran her hand over her waist.

Pushing Charlie away, Joey moved herself.

Without any formalities she slid straight down the bed.

When she reached her destination, Joey simply lifted her head and stuck her tongue in.

Charlie moaned as Joey's tongued entered.

She wanted to rock her hips wildly yet, she managed, to hold herself steady on all fours.

Joey held firmly to Charlie's bum while her tongue loving caressed.

Once again, it didn't take long, for Charlie to come.

Out of breath, covered in sweat and with madly beating hearts, they collapsed on the bed and lay like starfish. Their hands firmly clasped.

Both girls grinned broadly and stared at the ceiling.

"My fucking god!" Was all Joey could manage as her body, once again shuddered.

Charlie chuckled and rolling her head, she let herself admire Joey.

"Uh huh!" Were the only words she could get from her lips.

They laughed at each other. Then again came together to kiss.


	28. Beyond Control

For my 'forever faceless friend'

T. x

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Joey stopped. She was dressed somberly and found herself standing outside Aiden's front door.

Pausing, before entering, she let her eyes run over her own hand as it held lightly to the door handle. Those eyes then fell to the ground. Looking down at her feet Joey shook her head.

The smile on her face turned into a grin.

It all felt very inappropriate given the circumstances.

Shaking her head once more. A desperate attempt to erase the visions of her & Charlie's lovemaking session from only hours ago. Joey wrapped her knuckles, lightly, three times on the door.

She turned the handle and entered.

Geoff, Annie and Nicole all sat quietly on the sofa. Joey waved uncertainly. Nicole raised herself and came to hug Joey. They stood, simply holding each other until the sound of a closing door disturbed them. Turning, Joey caught sight of Irene as she exited Aiden's room.

"Ah, Joey love." Irene couldn't control the silent tear that rolled down her cheek. "How are you?"

The two woman came together and embraced. Pulling back, Irene's hands held either side of Joey's face. She kissed Joey lightly on the forehead.

"How is he Irene?" Joey's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Darl, why don't you go in. He would love to see you."

Irene's hands ran down Joey's arms in a motherly fashion. She squeezed on Joey's wrists.

Joey nodded. A feeling of nausea slowly rose in the pit of her stomach. Turning in silence she headed for Aiden's room.

With one hand on the handle, the other, palm flat against the door, Joey again paused. She focused her mind on Aiden and Belle. Her fingertips tapped lightly before she entered.

Closing the door softly behind her, Joey's heart broke. Aiden sat hunched on the edge of his bed. A picture of Belle clasped tightly in his hands.

He never moved. He never raised his eyes.

Joey let her hand drop from the handle. She walked purposefully over and sat quietly beside Aiden on the bed. She placed her left hand on Aiden's right knee. Aiden placed his right hand on top of Joey's left. Their fingers clasped. They lent into each other.

Joey's eyes found Belle's eyes in the photo. She remembered their dinner, their drinking game, her walks on the beach with Aiden. However, looking intently at the picture, Joey mostly remembered her promise to Belle. She twisted her body and wrapped her arms protectively around Aiden. Squeezing him tight.

There they sat, in a comfortable silence, gripping each other. Fingertips digging firmly, yet lightly into each others shoulder blades. Their tears falling silently onto each others shoulders.

Joey pulled back, yet kept her contact. With their eyes locked Joey, once again, tried to comprehend the pain of losing the love of your life. She didn't speak. She didn't want to pretend that she understood Aiden's pain or that she had the words to make him feel better. She hoped her love for him was enough.

Letting her eyes fall to the floor at her feet, Joey's mind shifted. It moved from Aiden and Belle, to thoughts of Charlie and all that they had been through. It had been an intense and passionate friendship. It had been all consuming. In the past it had lacked open communication. It had broken both their hearts. Yet Joey knew, she could no longer imagine her life, without Charlie in it.

At these thoughts Joey's chest constricted. Her heart raced. She was unable to breath. This moment of clarity was enveloping. She was undoubtably in love. Possibly more in love with Charlie now, than she had been those few short months ago.

She stood as gently as she could. She felt claustrophobic. She felt like she wanted to run. Taking Aiden's hand in her own, Joey tried to calmly bring herself back to the moment. She dragged a reluctant Aiden to his feet. She squeezed his hands and silently moved them toward the bedroom door.

At the service, Joey sat on Aiden's left, Nicole to his right. The room was full. Joey and Aiden's hands remained clasped.

Sitting there, Joey's mind jumped furiously and randomly between Belle, Aiden, Charlie, Brett, Summer Bay. She tried to remain still, yet found herself squirming. The hairs on her neck began to bristle. Her stomach lightly flipped. She allowed herself to turn cautiously in her seat. What she saw, was Charlie staring back at her.

It was a dizzying moment. A small smile twitched on each girls lips, as an electric, magical moment was quietly shared.

Joey felt her heart melt.

Joey's reflexes squeezed uncontrollably and tightly to Aiden's hand. This caught her off-guard. She let her golden eyes, instinctively bounce back to Aiden's face. She squeezed once again in a more controlled manner and felt a small, tight, sad smile form on her lips. Her eyes found Aiden's, but her mind was filled with Charlie.

The service was moving and teary as everyone paid their final respects.

Once outside, some were momentarily shocked as a load of colourful helium balloons arrived. The tense moment only broken, when it was learned, that Belle had arranged the delivery herself.

This caused Aiden's heart to again break. He wandered off by himself as his tears fell.

It was Nicole who took a solitary red balloon over to him.

Taking the balloon, from Nicole's outstretched hand, Aiden lightly chuckled. He remembered their dinner, their drinking game. His mind raced in a blur of red, black, dolphins and puppies. Holding tight to the red ribbon, Aiden rubbed at his brow. He then released the balloon. Willing it to take all his anger and grief with it. However, he knew that it wouldn't. Placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, his shoulders violently shuddered. He let his tears fall.

Joey watched from a distance. Her heart breaking. However, she knew Aiden needed this moment to himself. She tugged on her trousers and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

Without a word, Charlie left Ruby's side. Right now, she didn't care about the prying eyes of Summer Bay. She only cared about Joey. She wanted to be there for Joey. As she had promised, so many times before.

Ruby watched with a small level of fascination. She watched as Charlie walked purposefully over to Joey. She then watched, as their fingertips discreetly touched and their eyes softly collided. Ruby smiled to herself, immensely happy for her sister and the courage she was attempting to show. Spinning quietly on her heel, Ruby left them to it. She began to follow the others, determined to celebrate Belle's life.

Charlie and Joey turned toward each other.

The sadness of Belle's death and their love for each other, colliding in each girls heart.

Charlie's hand reached out. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind Joey's ear. Joey tilted her head ever so slightly at Charlie's touch. Their arms simultaneously reached out. Encircling each other. Charlie kissed Joey on top of the head and pulled her in tight. They remained in the hug for a long time. Simply holding tight to all they knew was true.

Pulling apart gently, reluctantly, Charlie made a determined effort to take Joey's hand.

She could feel her nerves kick at this public display of affection, however, she held on tight. She no longer wanted to be afraid of the worlds perception. She knew people's perception was based only the individuals ability to perceive. To be aware, to realize, to conceive as real, to imagine, to believe or to simply guess.

Charlie suddenly realized, or perceived, the known fact, that she could not please all people all the time and right now, she wanted to please herself.

What Charlie definitely knew, was that Joey pleased her. Bought out the best in her. Made her happy. Made her laugh. Relaxed her. Charlie knew, without a doubt, she loved her.

With their hands firmly together, Charlie lead them off in the direction of the path that ran along the edge of the beach. It was the long way back to town but Charlie wanted to share this time with Joey.

They walked in silence for some time. Their fingers entwined. Their world's synchronizing.

The acute realization, they were unconditionally there for each other, became blatantly obvious to the pair of them.

Charlie stopped walking and turning them both, she took Joey's free hand in her own.

"Jo?" She paused and swallowed hard. There was a fleeting moment when she doubted Joey wanted to be her lover. Pushing that thought aside, Charlie went on. "Remember... after our first night together, I said it would be great to.... umm, escape for a few days?"

Joey nodded while her heart lightly backflipped.

"Well, I was wandering if.... "

"Charlie, I would love to."

"Really? Are you sure? I know I lost you once." Charlie again paused. She held Joey's gaze while her breath caught in her throat. "Jo, I don't want to lose you again. I know I was scared before, I didn't fully understand my feelings. If I'm honest, I'm still a little scared but I know that I love you. I know that I don't want to lose you again. If you'll give me another chance Jo, I want to love you openly and honestly. That is.., if you still love me too." Charlie let her eyes fall. Her feet nervously shuffled and her palms began to lightly sweat. Breathing deep, she stood there. She never let go of Joey's hands.

Joey, softly cleared her throat and took a moment before she answered. "Charlie, I would love to go away for a few days. I think it sounds perfect. As for me 'still loving you too...'" Joey paused. She began to pull Charlie's arms around her own waist. She moved them very slowly and stepped forward into the embrace she was creating. She continued to speak. "There is an old phrase, by an unknown author, that when I think of you, I think of it."

Charlie's curiosity got the better of her. At Joey's words she again raised her eyes. Their hips were now pushing together, Charlie's arms were around Joey's waist and Joey was moving her own arms to encircle Charlie. Letting her fingers trail softly up Charlie's arms on their way.

Joey continued to speak softly. A small quiver in her voice. "Charlie....., meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But, falling in love with you, was beyond my control."

Charlie felt Joey's fingers link behind her back. She listened to Joey's final words, as they tumbled softly from her lips.

Immersed in their moment, their eyes remained locked.

The oceans of Charlie's blue eyes, were mesmerized, by the golden brown of Joey's and vice versa.

It was Charlie that moved first. Her lips searching for Joey's. Her hands holding tight.

As Charlie moved forward she couldn't help but repeat Joey's final words.

She had never felt so completely out of control. So heterogeneous. Yet, at the same time, so peaceful, collected and together. This moment, they were sharing felt right. It felt perfect.

Charlie's voice was nothing more than an emotional, whispered croak.

"Falling in love with you, was also beyond my control Joey."

Charlie moved her hand to the back Joey's head. Their lips connected.

For the first time, Charlie allowed herself to kiss, and be kissed, by a woman in the street.

Her woman.

Nothing else mattered.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading my little fic!! May Joey & Charlie go run around naked in lesbian heaven.......

1818 - thank you for my challenge, I am freakin' surprised I managed to score a few points!!! I wish you all the best in the new career, I think you will be blindingly brilliant.

To everyone that has reviewed - you ALL rock! Particular thanks to Eeeeek, 1818 & Kgirl your reviews were always inspirational.

To those that put this on fav's without saying a word (particularly around the sexing chapters) you guys rock too..... I'm always intrigued by the shy lurkers in the back row!!

Mwah

T.


End file.
